Naruto Paimon (Jay3000 Version)
by Jay3000
Summary: Sona and Rias had once another childhood friend. But one day, he just disappeared on the grid without informing anyone where he went. Several years later, he came back with some company. This is the story of Naruto Paimon, heir and the last member of the House of Paimon. (Some characters are a bit OOC.) NarutoxHarem. I do not own the story, read author notes on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

 **The Maelstrom of Black Lightning**

* * *

By: HeartlessAngel06

Newsflash:

This is not my story but another author whose pen name in fanfiction is **Kirisakichii** for some reason all of his stories are now gone and his ID is now unauthorized user…

I'm reuploading his story The Maelstrom of Black Lightning due to the fact it is a good one and I don't like that some people will never read this fic.

To make this clear I'm not going continue his story. I'm merely reuploading it **.** So don't ask for updates **if anyone will continue this story then be my guest**

 **Jay3000: I read this and decided to continue the story but I will make some changes mostly to the members of Naruto's team to suit my style and don't worry I won't bash anybody. I will only be using the first three chapters of the story so I want to ask the question. Do you want me to write it yes or no since I can't ask the original author, I decided to ask you the reader. There is a poll on my profile for you to vote if you want me to write it or not, it's all up to you. poll closes on 30th of** **September**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 A legend is born**

* * *

The Underworld was very different from what most humans believed. When they heard the word Underworld, many would instantly think of a dark place where fire and lava blazing everywhere and the vilest creatures reside in. Therefore, many would be surprised when the Underworld was nothing like the description instead was very similar to Earth with exceptions of few things. In here, the skies are purple, the clouds are dark and the lands are more spacious since there are no oceans.

But humans were correct in one thinking. The Underworld was homes to Devils, a dark race that was greatly misunderstood and believed to be nothing more than evil and soul eating beings. This was just another misconception since Devils were like regular humans with bat wings and have different kinds of abilities that could be used for either good or bad things. Devils have enhanced physical abilities and live for thousands of years and retain a youthful appearance. This made them near perfect beings.

The Devils' most notable families are the Pure blood families of 72 pillars as they were the owners of most lands in the Underworld. The Devils' greatest enemies were Angels of Heaven and Fallen Angels, angels that fallen from grace of the Biblical God which created a new race of supernatural beings. These three races were known as The Three Factions. They warred against one another under the leadership of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans and Grigori, the organization of Fallen Angels led by Azazel, which later known as the Great War.

The war eventually ended, but not without heavy casualties. Thousands of Angels and Devils died along with only hundreds of Fallen Angels. This left the Three Factions in heavy state of conflict. So while there was no peace between them, outright battles did not occur either.

Many years later and after the death of the Four Satans, the Underworld fell into civil war with the families of the Satans wanting to continue the Great War while on the other side were the remaining families of the 72 pillars that had been reduced to now just 34 and wanting peace. The conflict lasted almost a decade until four devils from different families stood together and eventually pushed back the Old Satan Faction and secured the war in favor of Anti-Satan Faction.

They were Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Serafall Sitri.

Though young, each of them boasted incredible raw power that could decimate an entire country within seconds. Each of them has their own skill sets and specialties. Individually they were powerful but together, they were on another level.

The Civil War taken it's toll on each side but eventually, the Anti-Satan Faction prevailed with the deaths of most of their leaders. With this, Old Faction retreated and hid while the Underworld quickly changed under the new management. The four heroes of the Civil War took up the mantle of the Old Satans and became the new ones. Being the leader of the four, Sirzechs took the Lucifer mantle while Ajuka took Beelzebub, Falbium took Asmodeus and finally Serafall taking Leviathan.

Then sometime later, Ajuka created the Evil Piece System. His solution on Underworld's declining population.

With few Pure Bloods left and more than half of the 72 pillars were now extinct, they need to repopulate the Underworld. And it led to the Evil Piece System, a system that allows humans and other creatures to be reincarnated into devils. Many of the remaining Pure Bloods have some feelings about this because they believed that a devil whose blood that wasn't pure weren't true devils. But as the time passed by, they learned to accept the fact that they need to repopulate their kind. And as the years goes, the Underworld was in peace and being rebuilt slowly.

 **Two Hundred Years Later**

Lilith, the current capital of Satan territory was one of the most active cities in the Underworld. Like the Human World, it resembled a normal place ; filled with houses, parks, establishments and inhabitants. But for the particular House this was a special day. A day would mark the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

"Kushi-chan, look at him. He's beautiful, isn't it?" A man in his thirties wearing a dark blue long sleeves and a pair of black pants asked as he held the small baby boy in his arms. He stood at an impressive height of 6'3 and has a lean but muscular build. He has shoulder length golden blond hair that was arranged in a mess of spikes pointing in all directions. He has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and has cerulean blue eyes.

This man is none other than Minato Paimon, the current Lord of the House of Paimon, one of the remaining 34 pillars.

The child in his arms was beautiful in its own right. He had a naturally tan skin like he was born under the sun. And he has three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheeks. He has small mop golden blond hair just like his father. As he opened his eyes, you can see that he also inherited his father's bright cerulean blue eyes.

The mother of this boy was currently lying on the bed, still weak from the childbirth. Her skin was pale as the ghost and sweating heavily. Her breaths were short and weak. She had a beautiful long red hair that spreads in the bed. She has a fair skin, round shaped face and has violet eyes but now were dull because of her condition.

This woman is none other than Kushina Paimon, formerly known as Uzumaki Kushina. Minato's Queen in his peerage and his wife.

Her current condition was the result of her illness and childbirth. Few months ago, when the couple learned that they were expecting a child, they had an argument of whether to abort the child because due to her illness, her body can't take the strain of childbirth or to give birth of the said child but at the cost of her life. After long heated talks, Kushina convinced Minato not to abort the child since she's dying because of her illness anyway. She repeatedly said to him that "I'll die later anyway, the only difference is when will it be. So it's better this way, even when I'm gone, there will be a piece of me that will remain in this world and that will be our child." Minato was convinced by her wife about her and their child's fate. He was prepared for the worst to happen to his newly completed family. Kushina even joked that, "Now you have an heir to the House that we've been waiting for so long."

Now back to the current situation.

"Hey Minato-kun, stop hogging our son. Let me hold him." Kushina said weakly as she watched her husband interact with their son. That seemed to have snapped him out from his own world. Turning towards his wife, he carefully handed their son as he muttered an apology.

"It's okay. I know that you want to hold him as much as I do." Kushina replied softly as he holds their son lovingly in her arms. "Oh, look at him. He looks just like you. He'll gonna be a lady killer just like you when he'll grow up. I wish I'll be there for him so that I could beat up his fan-girls with a stick." She muttered sadly as she's now crying softly. The mere thought that she will not be there for his son hurt her.

On the other hand, Minato was trying his best as tears were trying to escape in his eyes. He looked at his family, he kept wondering why had to be like this? His son was born healthy. But his wife's condition was getting worse. He sat at the side of the bed, put his hand on Kushina's shoulder as he looked at her and their son tearfully.

"Are you alright, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked as she slowly turned her gaze away from their son towards her silent husband.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that, now that we're a complete family, this happens." Minato muttered sadly. Now, he's crying while holding his wife's shoulder firmly and caressed Kushina's cheeks.

"I know, but I'm happy that I've seen our son even it's just few minutes." She replied with a teary sad smile. They knew this will happen but it hurts them both that their son will grow up without his mother.

"So, what are we going to name him?" Minato asked softly.

Kushina hummed softly as she looked to their son before her eyes lit up. "I know, he'll be named Naruto." She said softly as she waited for his reply. She knew that she only had a little time in this world because her body was weakening.

Minato looked at his wife as he chuckled a bit. "Fishcake? Kushi-chan, I know that you love ramen but are you seriously gonna name our son after a ramen topping?"

"Hey! It's not fishcake you know. It's Maelstrom." Kushina huffed weakly. She's starting to feel that her life was slowly slipping away.

Minato looked at his wife worriedly as he saw that her condition was just getting worse. As he thought a bit about their son's name, his lips twitched a bit before turned into a smile. "Maelstrom huh? It suits for a strong boy. Hm, Naruto Paimon. I like it."

Kushina smiled as she watched their son in her arms. As if knowing that about her mother's situation and they were talking about him, he opened his eyes, and scanned the room. As his eyes landed on his mother, he started to squirm and cry as if he wanted to stay close to his mother as possible. The couple watch their son for a few seconds before started crying too.

"I guess he knows that you're leaving him. He wanted you to hold him close with your remaining time." Minato smiled sadly as he watched his wife hold their son more closely and humming a lullaby. Knowing that her mother was close, Naruto stop crying and now asleep.

After a few minutes, Kushina started coughing. Her breath became more shallow and weak. Seeing this, Minato stayed on her side comforting her until her last moments.

"Hey Minato-kun, can you promise me something?" Kushina muttered weakly as she caressed Naruto's face. She knew that her heart will stop beating at any moment. Knowing this, she quickly thought about the things she wanted to say to his husband.

"What is it, Kushi-chan?" Her husband whispered softly as he doesn't want Naruto to be waken up. He knew that Kushina's time was near. He didn't want to add strain on her body anymore than this.

"I want you to promise me that you'll love our son unconditionally. I will not be there for him so please fill in my part. Raise him to be a respectable and humble man. And give him the notes that I wrote about my rune magic as it's the only thing that I can give to help him in his struggles. Teach him that power is not everything. And lastly, tell him that I didn't regret giving birth to him. I love you both, always remember that."

As she finished saying what she wanted, her heartbeat and breathing slowed until it finally stopped.

After he heard her last words, he looked at her wife. Still holding Naruto lovingly with a peaceful smile in her face. He couldn't help to smile as he saw Kushina's satisfied and happy face. He kept his smile until he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. Feelings broke like a dam and cried silently on her side. Mourning that the love of her life was gone. But it was interrupted by his son's cries. As he moved close to him, Naruto stop crying and stared at his father's eyes. After a few seconds, he broke into a fit of giggles and start clapping his small hands. Seeing this, Minato smiled as he thought that his son was cheering him up and didn't want him to wallow himself in sorrow. He scooped and hold him lovingly as he looked at his late wife.

"That's right, you didn't want to see me like this. Don't worry, I'll fulfill my promise and role as a father. I love you Kushina and always will, may your soul rest in peace." Minato muttered softly as he continued to looked at Kushina's peaceful expression.

At that moment, Minato made an oath to himself.

From this day, he would make sure that Naruto would be happy and safe. Knowing that he'll grow up without a mother, he would raise him with as much love as he could.

After all, nothing else in this world is greater than an unconditional love of a parent.


	2. Chapter 2 The last Paimon

**Warning : The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC. Canon be d*mned.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

 **tatedJay3000: Here is chapter 2, it is basically same but with some changes that will change the story. As stated** **BEFORE I WIL; ONLY BE USING THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 The last Paimon**

* * *

 **8 Years Later**

For Minato Paimon, the last eight years were some of the happiest and saddest years of his life. And the reason for it was Naruto. He really looked like him with his eyes and hair. The only difference between the two of them was the shape of both his eyes and face which he inherited from Kushina. But the most prominent features of his son was the three thin lines on each cheeks that resembled an animal whiskers. Just like any other kids, he was a ball of energy. He gotten along with almost everyone he met, especially his peerage and the servants of the house. They loved his bright and friendly personality.

When Naruto was five years old, he decided tell Naruto about his mother. He showed him Kushina's photos while telling him all about his mother and her illness, her last moments and her last words. After he told his story, Naruto literally clung to him and cried. He was happy and sad at the same time. He was happy because he was wanted and at the same time, sad that her mother was gone.

A week after that event, Naruto begged him to teach him how to harness and control his demonic magic. At first, he was worried not because Naruto was still young to start training his demonic magic but after seeing Naruto unlock his magic powers in his first try something that he nor Kushina did when they were a child, he knew that Naruto was something special.

Minato started to train him in the Paimon clan known magical abilities of earth, wind and water. Because of it, they can conjure sandstorms, rainstorms and tornadoes depending on the level of their demonic energy. But he was baffled when he learned that Naruto had slightly different magical abilities. Instead of Paimon's known three elements, he had Wood, wind and a lightning affinity. His aptitude on lightning was so high that instead of bluish white, his lightning was colored black. After some research and studies, he concluded that Naruto's magical abilities were an anomaly in their clan. He also found out the reason why his lightning was colored black. It was because Naruto's demonic power was much more concentrated in conjuring it.

Naruto, after learning about his magical abilities were different from his father sunk into depression. But Minato cheered him up by telling him that his own magical abilities was greater than his and that he got the wood element from his mother side, she came from the Senju Clan that that was known from Wood and rune magic but they were destroyed in the great war which made Naruto even happier because he got something from his mother. After hearing his father's words, Naruto's sulking ended immediately.

So his training was consisted of controlling his demonic magic and learning hand-to-hand combat. He also started studying his mother's rune magic and wood magic. Naruto excel in the rune magic because he had Minato who learn from Kushina to teach him but when it came to the Mokuton he had great difficult to learn it. Minato tried his best to study Kushina scroll to help his son but it did not work then he remember Kushina had once told him that unlocking the wood magic was the hardest thing that she had ever done and that each member unlock it differently.

As the years passed by, his control with his affinities improved greatly, his hand-to-hand combat and rune magic were on acceptable levels but he still has not unlock his Mokuton as yet but Naruto wasn't giving up, it just made him try harder..

 **Now back to the present time.**

Currently, Minato was relaxing in their garden's gazebo as he watched Naruto trains his demonic magic. He couldn't help but to smile at his son's determination that he definitely inherited from his mother. As he checked the time, he remembered that they had an appointment. Well, rather than an appointment, it's just a visit to his friend's house.

"Naruto! It's already time! Fix yourself up, we're leaving in 10 minutes!" Minato shouted to his son.

"What? It's already time to go? Can we do it tomorrow? I'm just getting started here!" Naruto shouted back at his father while wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Yes it's time. Stop whining, you can finish what you're doing when we get back." Minato replied with a stern expression. He knew that if he didn't show how serious he was, Naruto will just prolong the conversation until they'll forget about the appointment.

"Fine, if you say so." Naruto mumbled while his shoulders dropped in defeat. "And I was so close to unlock my mother's awesome powers." Minato had told him that Wood magic has the ability to suppress and control chakra, demonic and light energy.

Minato sighed in relief that his son relented. Naruto didn't had a friend on his age group. Sure, he's friendly towards his father's peerage and servants, but he never goes out and play with his peers. He always stayed in their estate, trained and studied anything he found in the family's library. Sometimes he wondered if Naruto is growing up too fast for his age. Sighing again, he shook his head to forget his thoughts.

 **Some Time Later**

Currently, the father and son were riding a carriage. In Naruto's opinion, this kind of transportation was slow and only for princesses and such. But his father told him that it was their customs since the old days. Naruto just stop whining about it and decide to ask his father about their destination.

"So, where are we going dad? Is it some kind of super cool place with awesome people?" Naruto asked excitedly at his father sitting beside him.

"We're going to my old friend's place, I don't know if you find it 'super cool' as you say. But you're right about the awesome people part." Minato replied with a smile.

"Old friend? Is your friend a he or a she? Who are these awesome people?" Naruto immediately replied as he looked his father with anticipation and excitement written in his face.

"Hm, it'll be a surprise so you have to wait. Don't worry, we're already here." Minato said to his son as the carriage slowed down and stopped. "Welcome to the Gremory estate."

The two of them disembarked and walked up on the front gates of Gremory household. Naruto stared at the castle with awe. The size and beauty of it was impressive. The guards at the gate called an escort for them. They all proceed down the hallway and into the dining room. On arrival, the escort opened the door and ushered them in. Minato being first to enter followed by Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, looked at the occupants of the room.

There was a beautiful woman with brown long hair that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a cream colored dress that reached just above her ankles.

The one next to him was a middle aged looking man with crimson hair and goatee. He wore a stylish black tuxedo with matching black shoes.

On the opposite side of Lord Gremory was another man who was handsome and had an appearance of a twenty year old who also had crimson hair. _"_ I get to meet the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer! I only saw him on the news but now! '

Next to him was another beautiful woman with a silver hair and matching eyes. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. 'And this must be Grayfia Lucifege the most beautiful woman in the underworld and Lucifer-sama's Queen the Strongest Queen.' Naruto had posters of the strongest Queen all over his bedroom, she was his favourite. "Damn it, I should have brought one for her to sign." He cried with excitement in his mind.

What surprised him the most was that another person that was there looked to be the same age as him. Like most people there, she had crimson hair that reached her shoulder blades and wore the same cream colored dress like Lady Gremory. 'Judging from her appearance, she must be Lady Gremory's daughter since I heard that Sirzechs-sama does not have any children as yet."

As they walked near the room, Lord Gremory stepped forward and greeted the father/son duo. "Greetings Lord Paimon. I hope you had a safe trip coming here?"

"Greetings to you as well, Lord Gremory. And yes, the trip was a pleasant one." Minato replied with a smile and reached out to shake his hand.

Minato looked over at Sirzechs and greeted him as well. "It's an honour as always, Lucifer-sama."

"Hey, enough with that Lucifer-sama stuff, I'm tired of hearing it. Call me by my name like you used to." Sirzechs replied with a friendly smile.

Minato just chuckled at Sirzechs' words. Being one of the rulers of the Underworld was stressful. Naruto on the other hand was utterly shocked. His father was a close friend with Sirzechs Lucifer and especially Grayfia-sama? He didn't hear anything about this! He looked at his father who clearly was amused at his expression.

"Hey Minato, who is this young man? I don't think we've met him before." Sirzechs asked as he looked down at Naruto who was glaring at Minato.

With a gentle push from Minato, Naruto was brought back to the reality and noticed everyone was staring at him. Realizing this great opportunity for a good impression, he needed an introduction befitting a high-class devil. So he lift his hand in a lazy wave he said, "Yo, my name is Naruto Paimon, heir of the Paimon clan. How are 'ya?" Then he turn to Grayfia and started blush. "It-t great, great honour to meet you Grayfia-sama." Naruto bow which shocked everybody except his father who shook his head.

"He's a huge fan of yours Grayfia-san, he even has posters of you in his bedro-argh1" Naruto stepped on his foot.

"Hheheeh." Grayfia giggled as she walked up to him. "No need to bow to me Naruto-sama, I should be the one to do that." Grayfia said as she lift up his head as Naruto blushed.

"But-t-" Naruto stuttered as he looked into her eyes. "You are the strongest devil alive I should show you some respect." As everybody face vault.

"Hey what about me!" Minato shouted.

"Quiet dad, she could beat you in her sleep." Naruto replied as Minato started crying anime tears.

"Hhehee I am not the strongest Sirzechs-sama is." Grayfia replied as Naruto looked at the red who was smiling.

"Hm that what you made him think." Sirzechs face vault. "You have a deadly combination of beauty and brains. I know Serafall-sama must have cheated to beat you."

Grayfia blush at the complement and lead down and kiss Naruto on the cheek. "Thanks for the complement Naruto-sama."

"Hey stop trying to steal my wife!" Sirzechs shouted as the adult laughed.

"Oh, so this is Kushina and your son? He looks just like you but acts like her. If he gets Grayfia to blush like that then he'll be quite popular with the ladies when he grows up." Lady Gremory stated with a smile.

"Well anyway, seeing that you introduced your son, I would like to introduce my daughter. Rias-chan, if you please." Lord Gremory said while looking at the small red head girl who stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan." The now named Rias said with a bow.

"Rias-chan, why don't you show Naruto around and play while we grownups talk." Lady Gremory suggested.

Rias blinked at her mother before her face brightened up. It looks like she would get a new friend today. She skipped over to Naruto and dragged him out of the room. "Come on Naruto! I have bunch of toys we can play in my room! But first, I'll give you a tour in the estate!" she said happily. The only friend that was on her age group was Sona, the Sitri heiress. While she enjoyed spending time with her when she visited but sometimes, she's a bit too serious.

"Well, see you later dad and Grayfia-sama, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory and ah Satan-sama!" Naruto said to Minato who was chuckling at him for being dragged by a girl.

"It seem your son is a big fan of my wife." Lord Sirzechs said with a smile on his face as Grayfia blushed she never had someone call her Lady Grayfia since the war ended.

"I like that kid, he know what he is talking about." Grayfia replied

Minato turned his gaze to the occupants on the room. "Now that they're gone, let's get down to business." He said.

* * *

Enthusiasm doesn't do this girl justice. Rias been dragging Naruto around the Gremory estate since they left. Knowing that he can't escape her firm grasp, he decided to start a conversation.

"So you're the heiress of the Gremory clan?" Naruto asked as he let himself being dragged by Rias. "She has beautiful red hair like my mother."

"Yup! When tou-san and kaa-san are done leading the clan, it'll be my turn!" Rias replied with a big smile on her face then looked at Naruto. "Hm, what about you? From what you said earlier, you're the heir of the Paimon clan."

"Yup! When dad retires, I'll be the one to take his place!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

When they got to a long hallway which he presumed lead to her room, she finally let him go. Walking down the hall, she loudly announced "...and this is my room!"

Naruto gaze at the room. "Her room is a lot bigger than mine but my one is a lot nicerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." He came face to face with something he didn't expect to see in a girl's room. "Anime. And lots of it."

The walls of her room were covered with different anime posters, plush dolls of main characters scattered all around the room and even piles of CDs and DVDs where on bookcases that were in the four corners of her room. "Does this even read or own a book."

"So what do you think?" Rias asked seeing Naruto's surprised look. She stared at him and waiting for her answer.

Hearing her question, Naruto said the first and only word that came to his mind. "Otaku..."

It happened so quick that he thought Rias had a some kind of instant teleportation technique. One moment she was standing next to him but now, she was at her bed hiding in a covers while curling into a ball. "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm weird, don't you?" Rias muttered under her covers.

"Why are you sorry? And more importantly, why did you think that I thought of you as a weird person?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Of course you are but I would never say it out loud."

"You're probably not into this stuff but I was so excited about making a new friend and I forgot about it." She mumbled.

"Damn it I shouldn't said that "Naruto sigh as he walked up to her and pull off the cover. "No you are not weird, you just enjoy watch anime a lot and I pretty weird myself a lot of posters, action figure of Grayfia-sama in my room."

Rias was surprise, she had never met anybody who idolize Grayfia, and they most idolize her brother and the other Satans. "Do you watch animes?" Rias asked

"I never really got into i-"

"WHAT!" Only to be interrupted by Rias' loud shout.

"Um, I've never watch anime before. All I did was training and studying." He answered unsurely. Well, it's was the truth though. All of the time, he trained and studied since he didn't want to go outside of their estate. In fact, Rias was the first person he met with the same age as him.

Rias stared at him with disbelief." Well, it is never too late to start watching anime!" Rias shouted as quickly jumped of the bed and move around the room in lightning speed setting up room to watch the anime. "Prepare to get you mind blown." She skipped to Naruto and dragged him towards the large television and put a DVD into the player.

"We will start you with the anime that got me interested in anime!" Rias said while motioning him to sit down next to her.

Naruto sat down and looked interested. The anime she chose was about ninjas and their villages. They spent the rest of the day watching the show.

On that day, Naruto Paimon made his first friend.

 **Four Years Later**

It was late in the afternoon and a twelve year old Naruto was walking down the halls of Paimon's estate. He now stood at the impressive height of 5'2". His golden blond hair was now a bit longer with two bangs framing his face and had a lean muscular body due to his training. While the baby fat of his face was gone, his three faint whisker marks were still there.

It's been four years since Naruto met Rias. Many things happened and changed during those years. He made some new friends and learned some interesting facts. His control on his magical abilities improved, his rune magic was on adequate level and also starting to create his own techniques but he still haven't unlock his Wood Magic as yet and he was feeling discourage and nothing his father could tell him would make feel better. He received his own Evil Pieces from his father when he was ten. But his father told him not to rush his peerage since he still had plenty of time.

He would visit Rias weekly requested by Rias and his father. Minato advice that, 'You should act like kids in your age and make some friends. Enjoy your childhood since you have a big responsibilities ahead of you being the heir of the Paimon clan that you don't have enough time to play around _.'_ He agree with his father because he was right and that he gets to see his idol Grayfia whenever he was there. He even had her sign a lot of his posters, towel, bed sheets and action figure.

He learned many things about Rias and her family. Rias was soft, kind and loyal to her friends and proud of her family name but didn't like to be seen as Rias of the Gremory clan. His impression of Sirzechs Lucifer shattered when Rias told him about her older brother's antics. Who knew that the Crimson Satan had a sister complex.

He also met Rias' Queen and Rook one time of his visits. Her Queen's name was Akeno Himejima. She was around Rias age with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair being tied in a ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs. The most noticeable of her appearance was her 'asset' which was a little bigger than most girls at her age should have. Akeno was a elegant and gentle girl but she loves to tease Rias.

And her Rook's name was Koneko Toujou. She was year or two younger than Rias and Akeno. Koneko had white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Koneko had a quiet and cold personality, rarely showing any feelings and emotion, even when she was speaking.

During one of his visits he met Rias' best friend, Sona Sitri, the heiress of Sitri clan and Serafall Leviathan. Sona had black hair styled in a short bob cut and critical violet eyes under her violet glasses. She was a little bit serious and matured for a girl of her age. Naruto could tell that she's an intelligent girl for her age.

And there was Serafall Leviathan. She was a beautiful woman with a childlike body with a large bust. She had long black hair tied in twin ponytails with pink bows and her energetic violet eyes. She was a cheerful person with a childlike personality. She was the same as Sirzechs, having a deep sister complex and has a tendency to get Sona into embarrassing situations.

As the time flew, he became close to Rias and Sona. They played around in the Gremory estate and sometimes, watched one of Rias's anime. There were times that they played chess. Though Rias always lost to him and Sona. But when he and Sona played he would always lose because he didn't really a have a strategy, he would move the pieces to anywhere he felt like and Sona would beat him easily.

After they played he would constantly asked Sona to help him with his strategy but she would refuse every time until he kept nagging her until she agreed to help him. He would visited her in Sitri Household so she could help him with his strategies and spend time with her. They became closer to each other throughout the years, he had become closer to her than Rias. One day he finally beat her in chess which shock her, Lord and Lady Sitri because even they could not beat their daughter. On that day she said something that confused him though, Sona said something about being her partner in the future which cause a smile to appear on her mother and father's faces. Being a friendly and naive he was, he agreed without thinking.

He also met some members of the Phenex clan and didn't had a good impression of them at first. It was when he visited Rias at a wrong time since the Phenex family had a meeting with the Gremorys. As far as he knew, Rias was engaged to the second son of the Phenex, an act to create a new bloodline and solidify the relationships of the two clans. What angered him the most was that Riser Phenex, the one who was engaged to Rias, didn't give a damn about love. He only thought about Rias as a breeding stock. He was also arrogant and aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. However, he was a really gotten along with the eldest son of the Phenex, Ruval Phenex. He kind and humble, unlike Riser. He also found out that Lord and Lady Phenex were the same but kind of disliked them a little for forcing Rias on something against her will.

Then there's Ravel Phenex, the youngest daughter and youngest of the Phenex siblings. She was a young girl around Koneko's age and behaved like a true noble lady. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was a well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite young girl, but shown to be initially harsh towards those whom she dislikes.

* * *

Then he met her, she was the eldest daughter of the Phenex clan and Riser twin sister, the moment he met her he instantly hate her. They were at Ravel's birthday party when she entered the room and all eyes and who could fault them. She is a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and an unparalleled figure, she has a slender body with a large generous bosom. She has long straight blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back. She was wearing a long red dress without shoulder straps and little red heels.

Naruto who busy talking to Sona so he did not see her, "Do think if I ask Grayfia to dance she would?" The blonde hair girl looked around the room and saw that Naruto eyes weren't on her and walked up to him.

*slap*

"You pervert stop looking at my breasts!" The girl roared.

The slap echoed throughout the room which cause everybody to look at Naruto especially Naruto's father both Lady, Lord Gremory/Phenex and Riser who has a smile on his face as he watched.

*slap*

Naruto slap her back which shocked the entire room especially the girl herself, she never expect him to hit her back.

"Naruto-kun!" Minato roared as he walked up to his son. "I taught you better than that!"

"She slap me for no reason, I was not looking at her breasts!" Naruto glared at his father.

"You bastard I am going to kill you!" Riser and Lord Phenex roared as charged at Naruto.

"Stop!" Lady Phenex ordered as the two men stop. "Erica-chan, I was watching Naruto-kun and he did not even see you entered the room." Lady Phenex said as she glared at her daughter who was still in shock that Naruto hit her back.

"But he hit her back." Lord Phenex roared as his wife glared at him.

"That's a lie! I saw him looking at her breasts." Riser roared.

"Naruto-kun is telling the true." Sona said.

"Naruto-kun, Erica-chan, Minato-san and honey come with me." Lady Phenex said as she walked out of the room and they followed. "Honey, Erica-chan only did that because Naruto-kun was not looking at her, she loves went everybody looks at her."

"How do you know that?" Lord Phenex asked.

"I was like that when I was younger, that was the same reason why I hit you when we first met." Lady Phenex said as they entered the room. "But you did not have the balls to hit me back though."

"Lady Phenex, Lord Phenex, I would like to apologize for my son behaviour, he will he punish." Minato said as Naruto held his head down.

"No need to apologize, my daughter is at fault and should have known better." Lady . "I would like to apologize to Naruto-kun, my daughter only hit him because he wasn't paying attention to her."

"I taught Naruto to never hit a woman who isn't trying to kill him so he will still be punish." Minato said.

"Ok but please be gently with his punishment." Minato nodded his head. "Erica-chan apologize to Naruto-kun."

"He hit me back, he hit me back." Erica repeat in her mind. "No one has ever hit me before."

"Erica-chan!" Lady Phenex said a little bit louder.

"Oh yeah." Erica said as she walked up to Naruto and sized him up. "I am sorry Naruto-sama?" She said which shock Lord and Lady Phenex, they never heard Erica referred to any both outside the Phenex clan as Sama.

"Naruto-kun." Minato said to his son.

"I am also sorry Erica-san and I accept your apology." Naruto replied as he put out his hand and she accepted it when Lady Phenex glared at her.

"His hands are so big." Erica said to herself. "I accept your apology too."

"Now you two will go out back to the party and dance with each other showing the others that you have made up." Lady Phenex ordered as the two blushed.

Naruto and Erica when back to the party and started dancing, their parents watched the two blondes in the middle of the floor dancing with blushes on their face.

"Minato-san I need to talk to you after the party." Lady Phenex said as she looked at the blondes.

"Ok Phenex-san." Minato replied.

"Call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth said.

* * *

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed that his surroundings were unusually quiet. 'Hm, strange. Usually, I come across some of our servants but ever since I arrived, I haven't met anyone.' Having a bad feeling about it, he hurriedly runs towards the kitchen where most of the servants usually stay. His bad premonition came true when he saw blood on the walls and doorway of the kitchen. Seeing this, he panicked and immediately ran to search his father.

While he ran, he ignored bloodied dead bodies of their servants and some of his father's peerage lying on the floor. As much as he wanted to mourn about them, he had to find his father. 'Damn it! Who did this? As far as I know, we don't have enemies that want our blood! This is very bad, even dad's peerage members were dead! I just hope that dad is still safe. I don't know what I'll do if something bad happened to him.'

First he checked the living room and then dining room. But all he saw was cold dead bodies of their servants. Then he went to their garden to see if his father was there. Not a single person was present in there. But he noticed that all the guards in the gate were dead. 'Whoever did this was pretty straightforward. They went inside the estate through the gate. Tch, they're definitely powerful. Things couldn't have been better. So far, I've checked every possible place where dad would be except for his room. To his room it is.'

Knowing where to go next, he ran immediately. As he was nearing his father's room, he heard the sounds of fighting. When he arrived at the scene, it was a total chaos. His father was fighting two devils,. At a single glance, he could tell that his father's opponents were ultimate-class devils because of their demonic energy. His father was all winded up while the two was still yet to show their exhaustion.

As his father was catching his breath, his eyes widen when he saw Naruto staring right at him with a scared expression. "Naruto! What are you doing here? Or better yet, why did you come here knowing it's dangerous?" Minato shouted at Naruto seriously.

"I.. I don't know.. All I saw were blood.. and dead bodies everywhere.. so I wanted to.. check on.. you." Naruto stuttered while trying to stop his body from shaking out of fear.

"Oh, ain't that sweet Minato? Don't worry, you're going to die today together with your son. You should have seen this coming after your clan sided with those _fake._ " The male intruder said. He summoned a sword and immediately lunged forward to stab Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but what he felt was blood splashing on his face. As he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see this father took the strike for him. And the attacker jumped back due to the sudden intervention of Minato.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my son while I'm still alive, Shalba." Minato said with intensity as blood was leaking in his mouth. He knew he was surely going to die now because of his wound. So he started to think of a plan to ensure Naruto's safety.

"Then we will kill you first Minato, then play with your son before we kill him too." The other male assailant said with venom on his voice as he started gathering his demonic magic in his hands. Having no choice, Minato suddenly conjured a sandstorm to disorient them.

"Damn it! Again with this annoying thing! When I get my hands on you I'll kill you slowly and painfully!" Shouted the male intruder.

"Creuserey, you'll have your chance later. Did you forget that he can't escape this too? He needs to be near with this sandstorm in order to supply the technique with his demonic energy. Even if he escapes, he will die because this sword was poisoned." The now named Shalba said to his partner as he lazily wave his sword in front of him.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was crying that his father took the strike that was meant for him and was dying because of it. 'Why am I so weak? Why didn't I dodge that strike? Damn it! Why!? If only I had my mother's power I could stop them!'

As if knowing what he was thinking, his father knelt and looked straight into his eyes. "Naruto.. Don't blame yourself. You're still a child after all. Now listen carefully and don't interrupt me until I finished, okay?" He said to him as he started to cough some blood. Not trusting his voice, he just nods repeatedly.

"I don't have any time left even if we escape from here, I'll die from the poison and blood loss... *cough cough*.. Listen well, I'm always proud of you Naruto and I think your mother too. This sandstorm will stop for a minute or two. I want you to run away from here. Then tell either Sirzechs or Serafall what happened here. They'll know what to do about it. *cough cough* Naruto, I want you to promise something...Promise that you won't think about vengeance.. You have so much to live for and create your own peerage.. Treat... them... like family.. Because they are... the ones that will... help you in... your struggles.. and remember... I'm proud to say that... you're my son.. Revive the name... of Paimon Household into its former glory.. I... love... you... my... son... Now go!" Minato said as he coughed more blood uncontrollably.

Still crying, Naruto reluctantly followed his father's words. He summoned a magic circle to teleport him to the Sitri Household since he knew that Serafall would be home today. As the bright light consumed him, he shouted his last words for his father.

"I'll always love you dad! I'll promise you I won't let myself consumed by revenge! But if I meet them again, I'll kill them without having second thoughts. I'm going to make you and mom proud! And the Paimon..." His words were cut when the teleportation was finished.

Seeing his son was gone to a safe place, he smiled. Tears were flowing in his cheeks. He was happy that he raised his son into what he was today. His only regret was he won't be there to see Naruto grow up. Shaking his head, he analyzed his current situation. His sandstorm will end soon and he will definitely be killed by those two. A stupid idea came across his mind. If they wanted to kill him, then he's going to rob them that privilege. Conjuring a small knife made of water, he resolved himself for what he'll going to do. Taking his last deep breath, he stabbed himself in the heart. As his vision started to get dark, he couldn't help but to smile. He can now see his beloved wife, Kushina. She'll probably beat him up for his stupidity. With a smile on his face, Minato Paimon died and the sandstorm was stopped.

"Damn him! He helped his son escaped! And looked at him, he killed himself!" Creuserey screamed as he saw the lying body of Minato.

"Creuserey, calm down. Let's just get out of here. We already finished what we wanted." Shalba said as he summoned a magic circle for teleportation. Seeing what his accomplice was doing, he summoned a magic circle too. Leaving what mayhem they caused in the Paimon Household.

 **Sitri Estate**

Naruto appeared on the lawn of the Sitri estate with tears in his eyes. "Dadddddddddddddd!" Naruto cried out as a huge tree appeared around him and shoot up into the air.

Sona and her sister was going out for some ice-cream when they heard Naruto screaming then a large tree appeared. "Naruto-kun!" Sona shouted and run towards the tree.

"Wait So-tan!" Serafall shouted and ran after her sister, they arrived to see the guards surrounding the unknown tree and crying coming out of it.

"Get out of my way!" Sona shouted as she pushed away the guards and run to the tree. "Sera-chan Naruto is trapped in the tree!"

Serafall walked up to the tree and put her hands on it. "Wow this is not an ordinary tree." As she fell the tree absorbing her demonic magic.

"Sister!" Sona shouted.

"Oh yes." Serafall said using her Ice to cut an opening in the tree and took Naruto out.

"Naruto-kun." Sona was horrified when she saw blood all over his clothes and shaking. "What happened Naruto? Why are you covered with blood?" She asked him with a worried tone.

"Shalba...Creuserey ...Dad..allofthem...dea.." He answered between sobs as he lost his consciousness due to fatigue and traumatic experience he witnessed moments ago.

Out of her character, Sona screamed from the top of her lungs fearing that Naruto was dead.

Having heard of her screams, Lord and Lady Sitri and some members of their peerage rushed at the scene. They saw Naruto lying with bloodied clothes and a screaming Sona and Serafall next to him.

"Sona! Serafall! What happened?! Is that Naruto?!" Lady Sitri shouted in panic.

"He's okay mom, he's just exhausted. Nothing but a good night's rest will fix him. But I don't know about his mental health, he's in some kind of shock." Serafall exclaimed as Lord Sitri ordered some members of their peerage to carry him into a bed.

As they watched Naruto being carried away, Lord Sitri turned his gaze to his daughters and asked, "What happened Sona? Did Naruto tell you something?"

"I will let So-tan tell you, I have to inform the other Satans about this." Serafall said in a serious voice as she vanish which tells them that this was a serious matter.

"He said something about 'Shalba, Creuserey, Dad, all of them, dea..' The last word was unclear because he suddenly lost his consciousness." Sona answered his father with unease.

"A-are you s-sure that it Naruto said _Shalba_ and _Creuserey?_!" Lady Sitri asked with a grim expression. Seeing his daughter nod, her fears were confirmed.

Shalba Beelzebub and Creuserey Asmodeus, the descendants of the original Four Satans. They were infamous in the Underworld at their atrocious deeds. But after the Old Satan Faction lost in Civil War, they hid together with their supporters. But now, they resurfaced again and things will surely be difficult for the future.

"Sona, why don't you watch Naruto? He'll need someone to talk to when he wakes up." Lady Sitri suggested to Sona.

"Um, mom, what's going on?" Sona asked with a scared voice. When she told them what Naruto told her, their mood suddenly changed. Her fears were doubled when her mother told her father to call her sister. But now, she was scared when the Naruto's situation was needed the attention of the Satans.

"We still don't know what actually happened. But judging from Naruto's current condition and the names he said, it's definitely something bad." Her mother replied with a tired tone.

"Who are Shalba and Creuserey that Naruto mentioned?" She asked her mother with curiosity. As she watch her mother walked away, she only heard her muttered 'Shalba Beelzebub and Creuserey Asmodeus.'

She froze at the moment she heard those names. She heard from her sister about the Civil War and Old Satan Faction that was led by the descendants of the original Satans. Her sister told her that they despised the current Devil System and believed that they were the rightful rulers the Underworld.

Having recovered from her shock, she decided to check on Naruto. When she arrived at the room, she saw Naruto thrashing around his arms and crying while asleep. 'He's having nightmares about what happened. He was definitely traumatized from what he experienced. I hope that this will not break him. _'_ As she saw this, she sat at the chair on the left side the bed and held his hand tightly.

"Shh, you're safe now Naruto. Calm down, it's just a nightmare. I'm here for you. Shh." She said with a soft voice. Seeing that Naruto started to calm down, she sighed in relief. She knew that for now, this was the only way to help him after what he had been through. Feeling a little bit tired herself, she decided to take a nap.

 **5 days later**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the feeling of sunlight smacked him. As he continued to flutter his eyelids and noticed that he was staring at an unknown ceiling. He felt someone holding his left hand. Looking down, he was surprised to see Sona sleeping while holding his hand. 'She must be watching me all night long for her to fall asleep in here. _'_ As he continues to stare at her sleeping face, he suddenly remembered what transpired yesterday. 'That's right! Dad! I must tell Serafall-sama about what happened to them!' As he desperately willed his body to move, he noticed that Sona was starting to wake up.

"Huh? Naruto? Are you awake?" He heard Sona asked him as she rubbed her eyes. He nodded his head as he stared at her.

"Sona-chan, can you let go of my hand? I need to tell Serafall-sama what happened yesterday." Naruto told her urgently as he got up.

"Um, sorry. You don't have to hide it you know. We already know onee-sama was there when we found you and has contacted the other Satans, they are investigate what happened to your estate." Sona said softly.

Silence reign the room as Naruto stared at Sona with a sorrowful expression. He started to cry as images of his father's last moments replayed on his mind. Seeing this, Sona hugged him and stroked his back in a comforting way.

"Why.. Why did they do it.. Dad.. I'm sorry... It should have been me..." Naruto mumbled as he continued to cry.

"Shh. It's okay, let it all out now. You shouldn't blame yourself about what happened. Shh. You're not alone you know. I am here. We are here for you, your friends. Shh." Sona said with a reassuring tone. While she was doing it, she saw her sister entered the room at the corner of her eyes.

"Naru-tan! I'm glad you're awake! So-tan was worried sick when you collapsed in front of her you know." Serafall said with a teasing tone.

Hearing her sister words, she released Naruto with a little blush on her face and turned her gazed away from Naruto.

Snapping out from his mourning, he looked at Serafall with anguish on his face and said "Serafall-sama, dad and the others were." And only to be cut off by Serafall.

"Yes I know Naru-tan. I'm sorry for what happened. We investigated and search the whole Paimon estate and all of the people were found dead. And the worst of all, the culprits were nowhere to be seen?" Serafall said seriously.

"Do you know why they did it?" Naruto asked.

"Those Old Satan Faction, they really hated us for them to almost wipe out one of the families of the remaining 34 pillars." Serafall muttered under her breath.

"Serafall-sama, do you know those two? My dad once told me that the Old Satan Faction hated our clan because after the original Satans died, my ancestors didn't supported them because of their actions. And they were the reason why only my mom and dad was the remaining member of Paimon and Senju clan after the Civil War." Naruto inquired at Serafall.

"That solve the mystery of the giant tree." Serafall said to herself.

"Yes I know them Naru-tan since they're infamous in the Underworld. Their whole names were Shalba Beelzebub and Creuserey Asmodeus, descendants of the original Satans." Serafall answered his query.

"Tch, as much as I want to search and kill those scums, I won't do it. I promised dad that I won't walk to the path of revenge." Naruto said with distaste and unrestrained fury in his voice.

"I'm glad that you won't chase them for revenge Naruto. But I'm kind of curious of something you said earlier. You said that the Old Satan Faction was responsible for making your mom and dad the last member of the Paimon and Senju clan after the Civil War. What was that supposed to mean?" Sona asked Naruto.

"Uhm, my dad once told me the history of our clan. He said that we were one of the supporters of the original Satans, especially Lucifer. But when they died, they were at the odds at Lucifer's son because he was looking down on them. And they were against his belief that we, Devils were beings that have to be evil, brutes, wicked and vicious. And it was our role to kill every single person we didn't like. Due to my ancestors siding against him, he kept his mindset role of how Devils should act, to kill very person you didn't like. He really did what he said, he massacred them and some of them escaped death at his hands weren't lucky to see the end of the Civil War except for my dad." Naruto recounted the history of the Paimon clan. "The Senju clan was destroyed but the Paimon-clan and the rest of Lucifer's alliance because they refuse to join them when my father was 14, my mother survive because they thought she had drown in the river, she was washed down steam where was found by another member of the Paimon clan who did not believe in Lucifer's ways and decided to take her in and dyed her hair blonde and told the other that she was her niece.

"Then that means you're the only Paimon and Senju left today." Sona said sadly.

"So-tan is right Naru-tan. Seeing that you're the last Paimon and Senju left and the heir of both clans, things will be difficult for you. So what is your plan now?" Serafall asked Naruto. She was sad to see that Naruto will be burdened with heavy responsibilities after what happened to him.

"Um, I'm already thinking about some things that needed to do. But I need to get back to the estate first." Naruto answered as he lowered his head.

"What are you going to do in there? Are you sure you're going to be okay in there? I mean after what happened yesterday." Sona asked with a worried tone. She was wondering why Naruto would go back in the place that full of painful memories.

"I'll be fine Sona-chan, trust me. First off, I want to take a shower and change my clothes. And then, I'll search for things that I'll need for my plan." Naruto said with a light manner.

"I see. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself. I don't want to see you like that again." Sona said sadly as she lowered her head as she remembered the state Naruto was in yesterday.

"Uhm, I promise Sona-chan! After I finish my business there, I'll return here." Naruto said with a smile.

"Mou! Naru-tan! We already cleaned the estate and assigned some guards there. You'll have to go through them to enter in your estate." Serafall said cheerfully to lighten up the mood. "And if you wondering what we've done with the bodies, we buried them all. Your dad was buried beside your mom's grave." She added.

"Thank you very much Serafall-sama. I know that dad will be happy that his grave was next to mom's. Now I want time to go, so that I can finish my tasks at the end of the day." Naruto said gratefully to Serafall while he stood up.

"Be sure that you come back Naruto. We don't know if you're still being targeted." Sona warned him.

"Okay. Please tell your parents that I'm sorry for the ruckus I made and thanks for their help." He said as he summoned a magic circle to teleport himself towards the Paimon estate.

"It's fine Naru-tan! Don't hesitate to come here if something bad happens. You're always welcome here at the Sitri Household." Serafall said as she strike a pose and winked at him.

"Onee-sama is right Naruto. You are one of my close friends so you're always free to come here. I'll tell our parents of what we discussed here" Sona added as she ignores her sister's antics.

"Okay, I'll always remember that. Please be sure to tell them my thanks." Naruto said as a circle appeared under him.

"Naruto-kun, I forgot to ask you about that tree we found you in." Son said.

"What tree….I did I finally unlock m…" Naruto vanished.

"Do you think we should have told him that he was sleeping for five days?" Sona asked as her sister shook her did they know that today was the last day they'll see Naruto for few years.

 **Paimon Estate**

As the bright light from the teleportation spell stopped, Naruto had an excited looked at the Paimon estate, he had finally unlock his mother's power then a sorrowful smile appeared on his face, he unlocked it too late. If he had unlocked it earlier then he could have save his father's life.

"Stop blaming yourself, it wouldn't have matter because they would have overpower it." Naruto said as he walked off. "I need to get stronger so that I can protect my friends." He just hopes that Sona will forgive him for what he'll do.

His plan was to leave the Underworld without knowing where he'll go. He needs to search suitable candidates for his peerage. And the most important thing was to get stronger in order to protect himself and his future peerage members.

When the guards saw him, they opened the gates and gave him entry towards the estate. As he head towards the main door of the castle, he couldn't help but to feel a pain in his heart as he remembered the happy memories in this place. He pushed the large wooden door and marched towards his destination, his room.

He arrived at his room and opened the door slowly. He slowly move towards his bookshelf and looked for the things he needed. After he found them, he put them all on his pocket dimension. He trudge towards the night table at the side of his bed and opened the lowest drawer. The only thing in it was a photo album. The opened the first page of the album and looked at the pictures in it. The first one was a pregnant Kushina and Minato beside her. They have both smiles in their faces. And the second picture was him and his father standing outside the gates of Paimon estates.

Having seen enough, he tossed the album on the bed and head towards his closet. After a few minutes of searching, he threw some clothes and a back pack on the bed again. Satisfied that he's almost done at what he needed to do, he head towards the shower to take a bath.

After he finished cleaning himself up, he wore one of the clothes he handpicked earlier. His new clothing was composed of black shaggy pants, orange t-shirt inside the black jacket with a hoodie and a pair of black sneakers. He packed his things and prepared a magic circle for teleportation.

'My last task before I start my self-imposed exiled. I need to see mom and dad before leaving. Who knows how long I'll be back.'

As the bright light consumed him, he closed his eyes out of instinct. When they opened them up, he was now at the front of his parents' gravestones. Sitting between them, he silently closed his eyes as he thinks of the things he wanted to say.

"Hey dad, mom. I hope you guys won't be mad at my decision. I'm planning to go to the Human World without telling anyone about it. I just hope that Sona-chan won't kill me after knowing that I left without informing anybody. I'm going to search members for my peerage in there and while at it, I'll continue my training and completing my new technique that I created using mom's rune magic. I'm going to revive the Paimon and merge it with the Senju clan and make you guys proud of me! I love you mom, dad! I hope that where ever you guys are, you're happy." Naruto said with a teary smile. He continued to sit for a few minutes before standing up and walked away from his parents' gravestones.

Suddenly a silver lion appeared in front of him. "What the hell." The lion had a letter with a familiar family crest on it in his mouth "Please don't bite off my hand." Naruto took up the letter out of the lion's mouth.

 **Dear Naruto-sama,**

 ** _I know we haven't been hanging around much because of my mission and for that I am sorry. I want you know to that I am sorry about what happen to your father but I glad to know that you are alive, I wanted to visit you but I am busy on a mission. I don't know what I would have done if you had died so get stronger so I don't have to worry about you my future husband._**

 ** _P.S_**

 ** _Here is the contract._**

 ** _Love?_**

"Damn you father!" Naruto roared as he glared at his father's grave. "We I guess I should reply." Naruto turn around and the lion was gone. "It seem like she is giving me time to think about it."

Knowing that he's far enough, he cast a spell for teleporting him to the Human World. Without having a clear destination in his mind, he decide to travel around the world starting with the first place that came across his mind.

"To Japan it is!" Naruto shouted as he engulfed by a bright light.

And on that day, Naruto Paimon, the heir and last member of the Paimon clan disappeared in the Underworld.


	3. Chapter 3 The Paimon King Return

**Warning : The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 The Paimon King Return**

* * *

Kuoh Academy. Not much known about its history but still a prestigious school. Originally, it was an all-girl private school that recently turned into coed. So there are more girls than boys. As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but still more girls overall. Most of the clubs are consisted of girls. Even majority of the members of the Student Council are girls, including the Student President. But unlike any other schools, Kuoh Academy is being run by Devils. In fact, the known students are Devils themselves.

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The "Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies" because of their beauty and elegance. And they are the President and Vice President of a club called "Occult Research Club" respectively. But in reality, the club is just a cover-up for the base of their operations. Rias is the heiress to the Gremory clan, one of the remaining 34 pillars of the Underworld. And Akeno is Rias' Queen in her peerage.

Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra. The third and fourth most popular girls behind Rias and Akeno. They are the President and Vice President of the Student Council respectively. Like Rias' club, the Student Council is just a cover up but they do their responsibilities as Student Council of the Kuoh Academy. Souna Shitori is just an alias that she used in the school. Her real name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri clan, one of the remaining 34 pillars of the Underworld. Meanwhile, Tsubaki is Sona's Queen in her peerage.

Yuuto Kiba, dubbed by the female students as "The Prince of Kuoh Academy" because of his looks and the way he acts. A member of the 'mysterious' Occult Research Club being Rias' Knight in her peerage.

Koneko Toujou, also known as "The School's Mascot" because of her petite body, cold demeanor and always seen eating snacks during her free time. Also a member of Occult Research Club and Rias' Rook in her peerage.

And lastly, the infamous Issei Hyoudou. One of the "Perverted Trio", the most perverted students in the Kuoh Academy. The reason that made Issei infamous is being a member of the club with the most popular students of the academy. But in reality, he is Rias' only Pawn in her peerage and the current Sekiryuutei. He is the current possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Boosted Gear which Ddraig, and one of the Two Heavenly Dragons resides in.

And today was just another normal afternoon at Kuoh Academy. The school has just ended and you can see groups of students mingled each other as they walked towards the gates. Some students head towards their respective clubs. The "Perverted Trio" was being chased by a group of girls. The hallways were filled with students talking with each other. The teachers and staffs were finishing their work for the day and preparing to go home.

But to the members of Student Council, today was one of their busiest day.

Sona Sitri or her alias Souna Shitori the President was diligently working on the accursed enemy of all leaders of an organization, _paperwork_. At her side, the Vice President of the Student Council, Tsubaki Shinra was helping her.

"Why are there so many paper work today?" Sona said tiredly to no one particular.

"I don't know kaichou. But some of them are complaints to the "Perverted Trio" again." Tsubaki answered her as she hand over the documents.

"Tch, I don't know what to do with those three. I'm very tempted to suspend them for a week if this continues." Sona muttered with a clearly annoyed expression. As they furiously working, a knock stopped them both.

"Tsubaki, would you please receive whoever our guest is." Sona requested Tsubaki.

"Hai kaichou."

As Tsubaki opened the door, Rias and Akeno entered the room.

"Oh, it's just you guys. What can I do for you Rias?" Sona asked her childhood friend and rival.

"Well, there are two things that I want to do talk about." Rias replied as she sat in front of Sona who just nodded her head signaling her to continue.

"First, I want to enroll this girl into the school." She said and Akeno handed the documents to Sona.

"Is she the newest member of your peerage?" Sona asked while she scanned the papers.

"Yes. She was a former nun, killed in the schemes of the Fallen Angels recently in this town." Rias answered.

"I see. She must be special to attract the attention of the Fallen Angels." Sona commented as she handed the papers to Tsubaki and motioned her to start the procedures for enrollment.

"Yes, she has a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. She can heal any races including us, Devils. Akeno, please help Tsubaki with the process of Asia's enrollment." Rias added.

"Hai buchou." Akeno agreed and followed Tsubaki out of the room.

"Hm, a valuable asset. You really lucked again Rias. I'll have Tsubaki process her enrollment. With Akeno's help, maybe they can finish it before the administration office closes and she can enter the school tomorrow. So, what's the second thing?" Sona asked as Rias.

"Well last night, onii-sama called and said that there will be a High Class Devil that will be staying in this town. He also said that he and his peerage will be attending here at the academy. He even gave me their address so that we could visit them and introduce ourselves to each other. He said that we should visit them tomorrow because they'll be having a small party for moving in here and they'll expect us to be there. Luckily, their place is near here." Rias said with a serious tone.

"Hm, that's interesting. Do you know from what household they are from?" Sona asked curiously.

"Um, that's the thing. onii-sama won't tell me. He said that I have to find out it by myself. That's why I'm here to ask you if Serafall-sama told you something." Rias said dejectedly.

"I didn't received any calls from onee-sama for almost a month so I'm in the same boat with you. Let's just attend the party with our peerage to know who they are." Sona said with a sigh.

"Okay. We'll meet at the entrance of the school tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the evening since onii-sama said that the party starts at 7." Rias agreed at her suggestion. As she was about to leave, she heard Sona calling her. "Uhm, Rias."

"Yes Sona?"

"Did your brother mentioned any news about _him_?" Sona asked softly.

Knowing who she meant, she looked at her with a sad expression and answered her truthfully. "I'm sorry, he didn't say anything about _him_."

"I see. It's already been 5 years since _he_ disappeared. In those years, we only heard rumors about _him._ " Sona said sadly as she looked outside the window.

"Yeah. I miss him too. I just hope that wherever he is, he's safe. Well, I better get going. My peerage is waiting me in the clubhouse. See you tomorrow Sona." Rias said as she left the room.

"I just hope you're right Rias." Sona mumbled as she looked in the air. "I really miss you Naruto-kun." As she got up and walked towards a wall.

"It's a good thing I am alone." She knocked the wall in five different place and the wall vanished revealing a hidden door. Sona entered the room as the wall appeared behind her, she walked down the stairs and into a room with a single bed and a wall filled with pictures of her and Naruto. "I can't believe you left me without even saying goodbye." Tears came out of her beautiful eyes as she took up a picture of her giving Naruto a kiss on his cheek on his 12th birthday.

"I should have told you how I feel." Sona said, even at age 12 she knew she like Naruto and she liked him even more when he started beating her at chess regularly. "But I seem to have last my chance you probably met girls that are even more beautiful than me in your journey." As she laid on the bed hugging the picture as she fell asleep. Sona created this room to get away from thing like stress of work and for Naruto, she would come to this room every time she would think of Naruto and she did not want the others to see her like this. Nobody knew about the room not even her two best friends Rias and Tsubaki.

 **Next Day**

Today's school has already ended and all of the students and staffs have already gone home. It's already past 6 o'clock and Rias and the company were waiting at Kuoh Academy's gates for the members of the Student Council to arrive.

"Buchou, where are we going? And who are we waiting for?" Issei exclaimed at Rias. While he was happy that he had a break from his duties as a Devil, he's curious of where they will go.

"Ara ara~. Ise-kun is a little bit impatient. Ufufufu." Akeno commented at Issei's antics.

"Maa maa, relax Ise-kun. Even we don't know where will be going. We'll just have to wait the others and maybe buchou will the answers tell us where we'll go." Kiba said to Issei with a smile.

"Impatient pervert." Koneko shot back at him while eating pocky.

"Hau~. Ise-san, it's okay. Surely, buchou will tell us later about it." Asia comforted Issei who had a depressing aura surrounding him.

Rias smiled as she watch her peerage's behaviour. They treat each other like family. Too bad her another bishop can't go with them. As her peerage continue their childish squabbles, Rias noticed that Sona and her peerage had arrived.

"Sorry for having you wait for us Rias. There were lot of things that we needed to finish today." Sona apologizes to Rias.

"It's okay Sona, there's still plenty of time to spare." Rias assured as she looked at Sona's group.

Seeing the arrival of the Student Council, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba and Akeno stopped their bickering.

"Um Buchou, why are the members of the Student Council here? Are they the ones that we're waiting for?" Issei asked Rias with a clear confusion on his face.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well." The lone male on the group said.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil." Sona stated.

"Well, I'm planning on telling Issei and Asia tonight so that we can introduce ourselves properly. Since both of us have gotten new members to our groups, it'll be better this way." Rias reasoned the group.

"Wait, that does mean that Kaichou is a Devil too?!" Issei exclaimed with a surprised tone on his voice.

"The Kaichou, Souna Shitori's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High Class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri, one of the remaining 34 pillars." Akeno answered Issei's query.

"Allow me to introduce Saji Genshirou, he's my Pawn." Sona said as Saji bowed with a little smile.

"This is my only Pawn, Issei Hyoudou and my Bishop, Asia Argento. She just entered the academy today." Rias smiled while she gestured at Issei and Asia.

"Oh, another Pawn! I always wanted to meet one!" Issei voiced out while smiling.

"Actually, being similar to one of the "Perverted Trio" damaged my pride." Saji commented offhandedly.

"What did you say you prick?!" Issei snarled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wanna go at it perv?! I might be a newly reincarnated Devil, but I'm worth 4 Pawn pieces you know." Saji cockily said.

Before things get escalated, Sona glared at Saji and said "That's enough Saji, behave yourself. And for your information, Hyoudou-san was worth 8 pieces."

"Eight? Isn't that all of them? For a guy like him, it's hard to believe that he's worth all of them." Saji shouted with disbelief.

"I'm sorry for that Hyoudou-san, Argento-san. I really hope that you all get along as fellow Devils in this school." Sona said with a smile then glared at Saji.

"Ye...Yes! Please get along with me." Saji stammered under Sona's glare.

"Yes. Let's get along Genshirou-san." Asia said with an innocent smile as she extended her hand for a handshake.

Saji quickly grew a smile as he used both of his hands to shake Asia's hand. "No! The pleasure is all mine! To be able to meet an innocent beauty like you." As he hold her hand in an affectionate manner, Issei narrowed his eyes and quickly took Saji's hand and shook his hand while gripping it.

Hard.

"Hahaha! Please get along with me as well Saji- _kun_. Also, I suggest that you keep your hands away from Asia if you don't want to die." Issei said to Saji with a fake smile.

"Oh, yes! Let's get along Issei-kun, to keep such beautiful lady just for yourself. I expected less from one of the Perverted Trio." Saji growled back at Issei while adjusting his grip and started to squeeze his hand.

As the two Pawns insult each other, Rias and Sona looked at each other and turned their gaze at Issei and Saji and let out a tired sigh.

"Enough Issei/Saji!" Rias and Sona shouted at them together.

Hearing their respective Kings' order, they both shut their mouth up and huffed away with each other.

"Now that those two stopped their childish antics, let's go to the party that Lucifer-sama said to Rias." Sona stated as she started to walk.

"What party Lucifer-sama mentioned, kaichou? Rias-san?" Tsubaki asked the two.

"Well, Lucifer-sama told us that there will be a High Class Devil and his peerage that will be staying in this town. Also, they already enrolled at Kuoh Academy by himself. He told us that they're having a small party for moving in here and expecting us to go there so that we'll get to know each other." Sona answered her Queen's inquiry.

"Yeah, he didn't even mention which household they belong. All he gave was their address." Rias added making the other members of the group curious of the new Devils.

As the group continued to walk towards their destination, they interacted with each other.

Kiba was just keeping himself amused at Issei and Saji who were insulting each other.

Asia and the other members of the Student Council were getting to know each other.

Akeno and Tsubaki were talking about their day at school.

Rias and Sona were just observing the group.

And Koneko being Koneko, just eating a pocky and followed them closely.

"Looks like this is the place." Rias mentioned to the group as she look at the place and checked the address.

The group stopped what they were doing and stared at the house. It was surprisingly normal for the status of its owner. The place is normal three-story terrace house with a gray exterior, a balcony on the upper floors, and a black roof.

"Um buchou just to be sure, are we really going to meet a High Class Devil?" Issei asked Rias unsurely. Well, who can blame him? The house they're staring right now is like any residential ones. He was expecting something grand like a big mansion.

"Yes Ise, but I don't expect their place to be...'normal'." Rias assured Isse with a confused tone.

"Let's just ask the residents of this place if this is the right address." Sona suggested.

"Kaichou is right buchou. And it's not like Lucifer-sama was trying to make a joke on us." Akeno added.

Following Sona and Akeno's words, Rias walked towards the gate and pressed the doorbell. They waited for few minutes until a girl around their age came out. She wore a lavender colored kimono with flower designs and a cream colored obi. She had a long straight dark blue hair that reaches her waist with hime-style haircut. She had a shoulder length strands that framing her face and fair skin. Her body was rather well developed for her age. But what caught their attention the most was her eyes. Her eyes were white pupil less eyes with a tinge of lavender. They begin to wonder if she's blind or suffering from some kind of optical ailment.

"Good evening. Is there anything you need?" The girl politely asked them.

"Good evening too. We're looking for this address. I just wanted to ask if we were at the right neighborhood." Rias stated in the same manner as she handed a small card.

"Well, you're at the right place. Are you per chance the Gremory and Sitri group?" The girl asked with a polite tone. Hearing her words, the group stiffened for their identities were known by a stranger. "Please don't be alarmed, we're expecting you here. After all, we're all the same." She added.

"Oh shit look at those boobs, they are as big as Akeno's." A drooling Issei said to himself.

"Yes. We are here by the suggestion of Lucifer-sama to join you in your small party." Sona answered seriously.

"Ah yes. Please follow me." The girl motioned them to follow. Seeing this, Sona and Rias led their group. Instead of entering the house, they directly went to the backyard. When they arrived, they saw two tables with different kinds of foods and drinks, chairs that can accommodate their group and seven more people who were doing several of things.

They saw two males slashing swords in the corner of the yard. "Come on is that all you got." One of them said who has red hair.

"Whatever old man." The brown hair boy replied.

"I am not old I am 28!" The red head shouted.

"Man this place is so hot." A red head girl said, she was laying in the pool while fanning herself.

"Damn it, why did I get this job." A brown hair girl said as she puts up the decorations.

And a long dark blue hair girl was helping a girl with a short black hair in arranging the chairs.

"Hey everyone, our guests are already here. Can someone call him?" The girl who guided them requested her company.

"I see our guest as arrive, Hehehe." A very voluptuous and buxom blonde haired girl said as she came out of the house. "I will go and inform the master." As she when back into the room.

"Oh shit, I think I have die and when to heave-ARGH!" Issei said. He saw breasts that was bigger than Akeno all over the place, the blue hair girl that led them in the yard, the red head in the pool, the long dark blue hair girl arranging the table and this blonde.

"Wow boobs." Saji eyes was on the red head in the pool.

"All these girls breast are bigger than mine." Akeno whispered as she looked around. Akeno fell like she was an average girl compare to the ones in the yard, she always stood out because of her huge breasts at school but right here she was just average.

"Please wait here as she get our King. He's kinda nervous to meet you, especially Sitri-sama and Gremory-sama." The girl with dark blue hair said to Sona and Rias.

"So you are Sona." The girl with the long dark blue said as she walked up to them as her. "I am not impress." As she look the heiress u and down.

"Ok…" Sona did not know what to say.

"I'm sorry but my master said that he will introduce us later. He said that we shouldn't give our names and any 'hints' about his identity. He said that it will be a surprise." The girl apologized to the group with a bow.

"Your King seems a little bit childish." Sona remarked at their King's antics.

"No he's not, he just loves to mess with people." The blonde just commented with a smile.

"He seems acts like someone who you know, Sona." Rias commented as she looked at Sona with a teasing smile on her face.

Sona just glared at Rias while the others were giggling at their exchange.

5 minutes later

A woman with dark brown hair came out, she made all the girls felt ugly and have small breasts was walking hand in hand with another person who seems to be their King. Seeing this, the group looked at him. He was a teenage boy with tanned skin and a mop of spiky sunny-blond hair. He had a lean muscular build and stood at an impressive height of 5'11". When they saw him look at them, they saw his bright blue eyes that peeking through some messy bangs. His face was framed with jaw length bangs and the most prominent feature of his face was the three thin lines that resembled an animal whiskers.

"Yo! So~tan, Ria~tan, Akeno~chan, Neko~chan. Long-time no see." The young man said to the group with a big smile on his face.

The group was now utterly confused that the newcomer called four of their friends in a friendly manner. Akeno and Koneko just stood still and staring at him with wide eyes while on the other hand, Sona and Rias started to sobbed and walked towards him. When they were in front of him, Sona slapped him which echo and run off

"Damn it! Sona wait." Naruto chase after her as the other stood there in shock. "Sona!" He caught her from behind.

"Let go of me!" Sona shouted but Naruto ignored her.

"I s-"

*slap* A she turn around.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE WHEN YOU JUST DISAPPEARED WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?!" Sona shot back as tears falling down on her face and continued to beat him. "YOU DID NEVEN TELL ME GOODBYE, YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Sona-chan I am sorry, I knew if I told you goodbye you would somehow convince me not to leave." Naruto replied.

"Was that a bad thing?" Sona asked in a calmer voice.

"I don't know but I had to leave and make it on my own." Naruto replied as she hugged him tightly.

"Ok I understand but it doesn't mean I forgive you as yet." Sona replied as they walked back to the others only to be hit by Rias this time. "Good luck." Sona smirk.

"I was worried sick, Naruto. Why did you leave? You better have a good explanation or else." Rias said to Naruto with a tone that she was not joking with her threat.

"I'm sorry and I'll explain things later on." Naruto said as he hugged her which seem to have calm her down.

On the sidelines, Naruto's company just watched silently of Naruto's beating and reunion. While Rias and Sona's peerage were confused because not only they know their host but they beat him.

"Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, who is he? Why does he know you guys?" Issei asked Akeno and Koneko who were smiling with tears at the corner of their eyes.

"Fuku-kaichou, do you know him? And why is it that kaichou hugging him?" A jealous Saji asked Tsubaki whose smiling as she looked at Sona.

"Well, it's better that Akeno-san or Koneko-san answer your questions since I never met him. I only heard stories about him from kaichou."

Everyone looked at the two and waited for their response. "He's their childhood friend, Naruto Paimon. The last member of the Paimon clan and heir to its household. Koneko and I met him when he visited the Rias to play with her. Then some time later, he met Sona and they became close friends. Though I don't know what really happened between the two of them." Akeno explained to the group while Koneko just nodded.

Sensing the confusion of the other group, Naruto released Rias in his arms and looked towards them.

"Well, since the 'reunion' was finished, let's get to the introductions! My name is Naruto Paimon. As Akeno-chan said, I'm the last of Paimon clan and its heir. Now I'm going to introduce my peerage to you guys since I told them not to use their names for you will know them." Naruto said with a fox-like grin on his face earning a stupefied looks on his guests.

"Just go and introduce them so that we can do ours and tell us what you been doing during your disappearance and about the rumors." Sona retorted while wiping the tears on her face.

"Okay, jeez. You're always so serious _Sona-chan._ Well then, let's start." Naruto said while calling his peerage to come near him.

"This is my Queen, the angel of my peerage Chisato Hasegawa." Naruto said while pointing at her. Chisato is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with breasts even bigger than Grayfia. She has hip-length, dark brown hair, wearing a red glasses and a 'beauty mark' under her left eye. She is wearing a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you are making me blush." Chisato said with a formal tone as she bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you." She unleash a burst of magic to show them the reason why she is the queen.

"Wait, is that holy magic but how? I can tell you is a devil because I can feel your demonic energy too?" shocked Sona shouted.

Hearing her words, Rias and the others looked at Chisato with shocked expressions. Not every day you can see devil with holy magic.

"Is she like me/Akeno?" Akeno and Rias said in their mind.

"Sorry but that is a secret between Naruto-kun and myself." Chisato said with a smile. "Right Naruto-kun." A she kissed him on his cheek as Sona glard at her.

"Okay, now let's go to the next person. This is Kagamiin Kyōka, one of the best dancer in the world and one of my Rooks." Naruto ignoring Sona's glared as he pointed at Kyōka. Kyōka is a tall young woman with a voluptuous figure, ample large breast, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. Kyōka dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh.

"I see you liked the dance I gave you last night." Kyōka said as Naruto blush. "Nice to meet you….Hey if you two stare at my breasts one more time, I will rip off your cocks and shove it down the others throat."

"Yes madam!" They bow and avert their eyes.

"The girl relaxing in the pool is my other rook the snake empress Miia." Naruto roared as Miia came out of the pool shocking everybody. Miia has long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are large, pointy and red, and she has fangs and a long tongue. She also has small scales on her cheeks and wears a yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head (from the front the clips resemble a snake's eyes while her hair acts as the fangs). She also has large breasts and a curvy figure (upper body-half) followed by her long snake tail.

"She's a Lamia." Sona said which confuse some of them. "A snakewoman."

"She is still hot." Issei said as Saji nodded his head.

"It's an honour to meet the friends of darling." Miia said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, ask your questions later. Let's finish first the introductions, shall we?" Naruto interjected before any of them could ask about Miia.

"The next is one my Bishops, one of my mutated one, she put the fang in fantastic Seras Victoria." Naruto said while pointing at Seras who was sweat dropped at his introduction.

"That was pretty cheesy Master, I thought you'd say some cool things about me, like how I am your queen of the night the one and only true vampire Seras Victoria.!" Seras said as the others started to clap.

"Now that was an introduction." Miia said as the others nodded their head.

"Whatever." Naruto pout as they laughed at him.

Seras is an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure. She is wearing a yellow uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves.

This earned many gasps at their guest. A true Vampire is known to be par with an Ultimate or High Class Devils and Naruto has one on his peerage? What's next, a hero descendant?

"I wonder if she could help Grasper." Rias said to herself.

"Well now that's over, let me introduce to you my two Knights who are practicing over there. The girly looking one with the x shaped scar on his face is Himura Kenshin." Naruto point at the red head.

"Hey I am not girly looking!" Kenshin shouted as they laughed. He has a slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. Kenshin is wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. "Nice you meet you guys." He wave to them.

Ignoring him Naruto pointed to the brown hair boy. "The brown hair one is Basara Toujou of the Hero village." Naruto motioned who just smiled and waved at the group. Basara is a tall and slim young man with an unkempt, brown hair that is jutting in all directions, and has green eyes. He is wearing a simple t-shirt that reveals his collarbone, plain jeans and dark-colored shoes

"How in the name of Satans did you get the descendant of King Arthur or is it Lancelot?" Rias voiced out her disbelief.

"What are you talking about, tomato baka, I am from Hero village it's not the same as the Hero faction." Basara replied as Rias blushed from embarrassment.

"Basara-kun, you should've just told her nicely, do don't have to insult her." Chisato said as she glared at him. "Now apologize."

"Hai onee-sama." Basara growled as he looked at Rias. "Sorry to call you Tomato even though your hair looks like one."

"Good boy that wasn't so bad was it." Chisato said with a smile on her face as everybody sweat dropped.

"That wasn't an apology." Rias, Sona and others said in their minds.

"Sorry for his attitude, he calls all red head tomatoes because it always seem to piss them off." Naruto apologized while waving his hands to gather their attention. Rias just nodded at him and motioned to continue.

"Now for my Pawns. You already met Hinata Hyuga the princess of the Hyuga, she's the one that received you. She was worth 2 pieces." Naruto pointed at Hinata who smiled at them.

"You mean the famous clan of mikos that specialized in exorcising evil spirits and gentle fist." Sona said as she nodded her head. "But I thought the princess name was Hanabi."

"It seem my father has already erase my name from their history books with my sister's." Hinata said in a sad voice.

"I don't want to be rude but what is with your eyes." Kiba asked.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted.

"It is not a problem and my eyes is a sacred gear." Hinata said shocked the devils.

"Really? What kind of sacred gear?" Rias asked.

"Sorry Gremory-sama but it is classify." Hinata replied with a smile.

"My other pawn is Yakumo Ose, a member of the extinct clan of Ose, one of the 72 pillars." Naruto pointed at Yakumo who bowed at them and smiled. She had a long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on the other side, but on the other side it is in a braid. She had a white skin tone and a slim body. "She was worth 3 pieces." Naruto added.

"Wait, if she's a member of one of the clans of 72 pillars, doesn't it makes her a High Class Devil? She can receive her own Evil Pieces and start her own peerage and yet, why did she joined in yours?" Sona asked Naruto with curiosity.

"Well, long story short, I was a damsel in distress, he helped me and offered his friendship. But when he said that he was to leave the Underworld again, I cried and he offered me a place in his peerage." Yakumo happily explained to Sona. The group was just stupefied at her simple yet complete answer.

"Okay, this is my last Pawn, Toph Beifong. She was worth 3 pieces and she's one of the coolest person I know." Naruto introduced Toph who lend up against a wall as they looked at her especially her eyes.

"No it's not a sacred gear I am blind so don't bother ask." Toph said as she spit on the ground. "Stop looking at me with pity, I could beat all of you."

"Haha she does not like it when anybody pity her because of her blindness and she can see with her feet." Naruto emphasized while his peerage nodded their heads, agreeing at Naruto's words. "I will explain later."

"Okay, so now, you only left with a Bishop?" Sona asked Naruto.

"Damn it I knew I was missing somebody." Naruto growled as the other sweat dropped at their king who just realize that one of his bishop was not there. "Brandish!"

Suddenly a magic circle appeared and a young woman, who has green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wearing silver cross-shaped earrings and something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wearing a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-colored high heels. "Wow Naruto you should join me next time for my usual bubble bath."

"Holy shit those boobs!" Issei and Saji was blown back with huge nose bleeds.

"Ignored them." Sona said as Rias nodded in agreement.

"Perverts." Koneko said.

"This is my other Mutated bishop, the Spriggan (Ugly fairy) Brandish μ." Naruto announce.

"Yo." Brandish replied as she took a seat.

"There is nothing ugly about her." The girls thought, suddenly a magic seal appeared on Sona, Akeno and Rias chests.

"What the!" Sona breasts became a DD cup while Akeno and Rias was flat as a board. "KYAHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed out.

"What happen?" Issei and Saji woke up. Saji was blown back with another nose bleed as he saw Sona huge breasts and Issei fainted when he saw that Rias and Akeno hand no breasts.

"Hhehehehhe." Brandish laughed as Akeno and Rias glared at her.

"Give me back my breasts!" Rias and Akeno roared. "Right Sona-chan/sama."

"Oh…yes give me back my breasts." Sona said.

"You girls are no fun." Brandish got up and walked up to Naruto. "Right Naruto-kun." As he saw a magic seal appeared on his pants.

"Don't think about it or I will destroy those Ne-" Brandish quickly covered his mouth.

"Spoil sport." Brandish said as she removed the seal on Naruto's pants.

"As much as I love seeing Sona like this, she don't so change them back." Naruto said a Sona blushed.

"Fine." Brandish said as she changed them back as Rias and Akeno hugged their breasts while muttering something about don't ever leave me again.

"Well, now that you finished introducing you peerage, I'll start mine." Sona said while motioning her peerage to get closer to her and started her introduction.

"Tsubaki Shinra, my Queen." Sona pointed at Tsubaki who bowed at Naruto and his peerage. She's a young bespectacled woman with black, straight, knee length hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She also wore a square, semi-rimmed glasses.

"Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka, my Bishops." Momo had a white hair that reached her back with bangs just above her blue-green eyes. While Kusaka is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes.

Then Sona pointed a girl with shoulder-length, reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. "Tomoe Meguri, my Knight." Sona said while Tomoe happily waved her hands at Naruto and his peerage.

"Yura Tsubasa, my Rook." Yura was a tall girl with blue, shoulder length hair and matching eyes.

"Saji Genshirou, worth 4 pieces and Ruruko Nimura who worth 1 piece." Sona said as she pointed at the lone male in their group who has short blond hair and grey eyes with a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes.

"Wow Sona-chan, your introduction so formal. Why are you always so serious? Can't you be like your sister and put some excitement in your voice?" Naruto said as Sona glared at him

"Don't ever compare my personality to my sister because we are two different people." Sona said with a sad look on her face. "All my life people always want me to be just like her sister and act all childish and stupid, what is wrong with the way I act."

"Ouch." Chisato hit him in his head.

"Idiot!" She muttered.

"I am sorry Sona-chan that came out wrong, I just that you used to act all excited when you were around me and I liked it so I want to see it again." Naruto said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Oh." Sona said.

"What! I never knew they were that close." Rias glared at Sona. "Damn I have to make my move soon."

Naruto just nodded at her and motioned Rias to start her introductions.

"This is my Queen, Akeno Himejima." Rias pointed at her. Akeno bowed and gave them a sweet smile.

"Koneko Toujou, my Rook." The petite girl with white hair just nodded from Rias' words.

"Yuuto Kiba, my Knight." Kiba bowed and smiled at Naruto's group.

"My Bishop, Asia Argento and my only Pawn, Issei Hyoudou who worth 8 pieces." As she pointed at Issei and Asia who bowed and gave them a friendly smiles.

"8 pieces? Hm, does he possess some kind of powerful sacred gear?" Naruto questioned Rias.

"Perceptive as always Naruto-kun. Yes, he's the current possessor of Boosted Gear, the Sacred Gear that housed Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons." Rias stated proudly.

"Well now that's over, let's eat while I explain things to you guys." Naruto said as he gestured his hand to the tables.

Everyone served themselves with the snacks and drinks of their own choice. As they finished getting what they wanted, all of them were now sitting on the chairs. Sona and Rias sat in front of Naruto while their respective peerages were beside them.

"Naruto, since when did you came back?" Sona asked Naruto who was munching some chips.

"Well, I returned to the Underworld last week while the others were searching for a place for us to stay in this town since I'm planning to surprise you guys. But when I visited your home, well..." Naruto's words stopped as he smiled sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well what?" Rias rebuked with an irritated voice.

"Uhm, this happened..." Naruto started narrating his return in the Underworld.

 **Flashback (Last week in the Underworld)**

Naruto was now standing in front of the gates of Sitri estate. It's been 5 years since he last entered this place and nothing seems changed. He just returned from his self-imposed exile. Having visited his parents' resting place, he decided to visit the Sitri and Gremory household. Now, he head towards the guards to ask permission of his entry towards the castle. He presented his clan's crest at the back of his right hand. As the guards saw this, they were shock for a moment. They heard about the disappearance of the Paimon's heir 5 years ago. The guards stood still until they heard Naruto's coughed.

"Can I go inside now?" Naruto inquired the guards as they recovered from their shock.

They opened the gates and granted him entry to the castle. One of the guards had escorted him towards the castle's living room. When they reached their destination, the guard bowed down to Naruto and returned to his post. Watching the guard leave, he knocked twice on the wooden door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

He pushed the door opened and scanned the occupants of the room while they were staring at him with wide eyes. There were four of them namely Lady Sitri, Lady Gremory, Grayfia Lucifege, Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer. Seeing them, he gulped and steeled himself of what will happen to him.

"Naru-tan! You're back! We missed you so much! You just disappeared without a trace 5 years ago!" Serafall shouted as she glomped at Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"See...rraaa..f..aaa..ll..ss..aaaa..mmaa.." Naruto struggled in her arms.

"Serafall, you might release Naruto before he dies from the lack of oxygen." Sirzechs voiced out as he looked at Naruto's blue face.

"Sorry Naru-tan. Now, can you tell us where you have been? So~tan cried when you left you know." Serafall asked Naruto after she released him from her grasp.

Catching his breath, he saw Grayfia looking at him. "I am sorry Grayfia-sama for leaving, I will gladly take whatever punishment you decided to give me." As he bow his head as Grayfia sweat dropped she did not know what to do or say.

"It's ok Naruto-sama." Grayfia tried to say but Naruto cut her off.

"No it's not, I should have told you I was leaving." Naruto replied as Grayfia looked at the others who mouth to play along.

"Fine Naruto-sama you punishment is to make meal anytime I want for a month." Grayfia said.

"Hai Grayfia-sama." Naruto said kissing her hand. Naruto got up and notice that Lady Sitri and Venelana walk towards him.

"Uhm, good day Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory. It's nice to see you doing well." Naruto said with a nervous smile as he looked at the scary expressions of their face. As the two of them stopped right in front of him, Naruto apologized at the two of them with a bow.

"I'm sorry for my disappearance and troubles that I caused."

Lady Sitri bonked him in the head while Venelana hit him on the back of his head. Hard.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, Naruto?" Lady Sitri asked with a hint of anger on her voice

"Yes, Lady Sitri. I know the consequences of my actions and I'm ready to take any punishments for it just like I told Grayfia-sama." Naruto stated apologetically.

"It's okay, what matters is that you're safe. But you have to tell us what you did during this last 5 years." Venelana said with a motherly smile.

"Uhm, I went to travel around the Human World, continued my training and fulfilled my promise to dad." Naruto explained to them.

"And what kind promise was it?" Sirzechs asked.

"Uhm, to search for some suitable peerage members." Naruto said as he noticed the stares of the occupants of the room.

"If that's the reason why you left, you didn't have to leave here in the Underworld to search for the members of your peerage." Lady Sitri rebuked at his answer.

"Well, it's just that I want to get away from here. I wanted to forget about _that_ day." Naruto mumbled as he lowered his head.

Hearing his words, they didn't question him any further. They knew what happened on _that_ day.

"So, what are you planning to do know? Since you came back, you can attend the gathering of the Young Devils at this summer." Sirzechs asked Naruto.

"I want to lay low for a while and wait for a perfect opportunity to announce to the Underworld about my return. But I don't know what to do until summer comes." Naruto stated his plan to them.

"You could attend at the school in the Human World were Rias, Sona and their peerage attends." Venelana suggested at Naruto.

"Eh?! School?! Why would I attend to that boring educational institute? All I planned was to stay in the Human World where Rias and Sona were studying and surprise them! Why would I go to school with them?! I hate schools!" Naruto protested as he waved both of his hands in denial.

"That's a good idea. And think of it as your punishment young man. Do you think we would let you off so easily after the stunt you pulled off?" Lady Sitri remarked sternly to Naruto.

Seeing no way out of this, Naruto shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Look on the bright side, you can spend time with Sona and Rias. You can make up for the time you left for 5 years." Venelana added.

"They'll definitely beat me to the inch of my life." Naruto muttered as he shivered of what will the two will do to him.

"Mou~ Naru-tan! I think they won't hurt you because they missed you too." Serafall said cheerfully.

"I think Serafall is right Naruto-kun. I know that we should believe that they can take care of themselves but we can't help but to worry of their safety." Sirzechs agreed at Serafall's words.

"Fine. My peerage and I will enroll at Kuoh. But three of my peerage member are too old to be a student, so what should I do about them?"" Naruto said as he looked over to Sirzechs.

"They can be a teacher in there. Just send your files to me and I'll have someone do the process. You can attend the school next week. I'll just send your uniforms and things you needed after the process is done." Sirzechs answered his query.

"Okay. But can you please don't tell Sona and Rias that I've return? I wanted to invite them to my small party for moving in the town and surprise them." Naruto plead as he looked at them.

"O~kaay Naru-tan! Just take care of So~tan and Ria~tan on the Human World." Serafall chirped happily as she strikes a pose that looked like a magical girl.

"Of course, Serafall-sama. I'll protect them if they are in danger since they are my friends." Naruto agreed on her request.

"Well, now that's over. Do you still have plans for today Naruto?" Lady Sitri asked Naruto who given up struggling on her grasp.

"Yes, Lady Sitri. I'm planning to get some books at the Paimon estate and help my peerage at their task." Naruto answered.

"You're leaving already? Mou~ Naru-tan! Why do you always leave?" Serafall asked while childishly pouting at him.

"Serafall, he said that he had some plans. He won't leave again like he did. Right Naruto?" Venelana said with a sickly sweet voice.

Too sweet for our blond hero.

"Yes, I won't leave again. I decided to settle down and prepare for my responsibilities as heir of the Paimon clan." Naruto clarified.

Having been released from Serafall's arms, he fixed himself and looked at them seriously.

"I'll be going now. I don't know what will happen to my peerage members if I left them for a long time. Some of them are a bit...unique." Naruto said to everyone.

"Sure, just be careful. You'll visit us again when the gathering will start right?" Lady Sitri asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'll visit again and introduce my peerage to everyone." Naruto answered and smiled at Lady Sitri.

"Just don't forget to send me your files Naruto-kun." Sirzechs reminded him.

"Of course Lucifer-sama, I'll send them as soon as I arrive at the Human World." Naruto said respectfully.

"And please look out for Ria~tan for me. Her onii-tan is not around to watch her." Sirzechs said with a childish voice.

"Hey what happen to my tree?" Naruto asked.

"We hand to move it, it was in the front of the estate after all heheheh" Lady Sitri said with a smile on her face. "We move it to the garden in the back."

"It seems that the tree only produce a single fruit every five years." Venelana said. "But the fruits has the ability to heal and restore magic power."

"Yeah I found out a few years back." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Before I go could you send a message to Lady Phenex for me?"

 **Flashback Ends**

"Wait, buchou and kaichou's siblings are Satans?!" Issei exclaimed loudly as he stood up. Saji, Asia and some of Sona's peerage stared at the two with wide eyes.

"Yes Issei. My onii-sama took the mantle of Lucifer while Sona's elder sister took the mantle of Leviathan after the Civil War." Rias explained to her Pawn.

"Wow, I didn't know that you two are like princesses in the Underworld." Issei remarked with an amazed voice.

"Please don't think of us like that Hyoudou-san. We're just like any Devils, we don't act like some royalty because of our relatives." Sona clarified at Issei.

"I'm sorry about that kaichou." Issei apologized as he sat down again on his chair.

"It's fine. Most of the Devils we met had the same reactions when they knew about our siblings." Sona replied.

"Pft, they maybe Satans but they're hard-core siscons." Naruto mumbled softly. Sadly, Rias and Sona heard him and glared at him.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Here's the Character BIO of Naruto's Peerage if you guy/girls vote yes

* * *

 **Queen** : Chisato_Hasegawa

Former Race : Angel

Age : ?

Skills and Abilities: Light base/Healing

Appearance: Chisato is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with breasts even bigger than Grayfia. She has hip-length, dark brown hair, red glasses and a 'beauty mark' under her left eye. She usually adorns a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights.

Personality : She is a wise, caring person shrouded in mystery. Chisato embraces advances made by Naruto and may at times take the initiative herself.

History : At some point before the beginning of the series, Chisato created her fake name and sealed her powers to leave God's Realm and come to the Human World where she met Naruo.

* * *

Rook : Kagamiin Kyōka

Former Race : Human

Age : 18

Skills and Abilities: Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Nihon Buyou

Weapon : Brass Knuckles:

Appearance : Kyōka is a tall young woman with a voluptuous figure, ample large breast, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. Kyōka dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh.

Personality :

So far Kyōka has displayed an extremely vulgar personality, revelling in violence and dominating people weaker than her. She believes wholeheartedly in the sole rule that the strong eat the weak, and considers any to be foolish for protecting those weaker than them. She has a strong battlelust and developed an interest in Naruto, after meeting him.

Behind Kyōka's brutality and confidence, she is actually a polite, generous and smart student. She is quite hospitable towards guests in her house and has revealed a more caring and helpful to Naruto.

History :

Three years ago at her old school, Kyōka was a book worm in the academy and scored the highest grades in her class. Although she excelled in her studies, she had no friends in the academy because she often rushed home to practice Nihon Buyou, a Japanese dance that has been kept in generations in her family. While on her way, Kyōka saw Naruto (The new kid) and a gang leader fighting each other which seemingly intrigued her, yet she hesitate to look at the fight and rush home.

The next day rushing to practice the dance again, Kyōka saw Naruto but this time he was surrounded a group of men While hiding herself behind the walls and think about the situation in 2 possible options; either call the police or bravely save Naruto. When her intuition overcome her logic, Kyōka decided to step in and found all the thugs were beaten badly by Naruto. Just as she check on Naruto, Kyōka sensed a brute standing behind her. With Naruto's instruction, Kyōka managed to dodge and give a strong blow to the brute and knocked him down. Since that day, Kyōka was a changed student, from a silent book worm into a confident fighter. Six months later she challenge Naruto to a match only to beaten by him in 5 minutes but she shown gret improvement so Naruto offer her the position of his rook.

* * *

Rook 2 : Miia (No last Name)

Former Race : Lamia

Age : 17

Skills and Abilities: Expert at Hand-to-Hand and tail-hand Combatant, Superhuman Durability

Weapon: No weapon as yet

Appearance Miia has long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are large, pointy and red, and she has fangs and a long tongue. She also has small scales on her cheeks and wears a yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head (from the front the clips resemble a snake's eyes while her hair acts as the fangs). She also has large breasts and a curvy figure (upper body-half).

Personality : She is from a race distinguished most by its seductiveness and high sex drive, Miia possesses a very lascivious personality. Initially, Miia is a cheerful yet ditsy girl whose transgressions of human norms (i.e: sneaking into Naruto's bed and nearly strangling him in order to stay warm.

History : She comes from a mono-gendered (female) demi-human race in which they only seek out men when they want children, it was Miiia and Naruto was the first man she ever saw and decided to make him her mate.

* * *

Bishop (Mutation) : Brandish μ

Former Race : Spriggan

Age : 18

Skills and Abilities : Mass Manipulation and Hand-hand Combatant

Appearance : Brandish is a young woman, who has green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears silver cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-colored high heels; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thig

Personality : Brandish is very calm, but waspish attitude. She dislikes troublesome affairs and has a desire to avoid conflict when possible, choosing to look at situations in a logical way, The only person who can get her to do anything his her beloved King.

History : Brandish mother died in prison when she was 10 years old due to a friend Layla who faked her death in order to escaped from the fairy council who decided that if they could not catch her they would catch her friend. Brandish was rise by her grandfather until she reach 17 where is hunt down Layla and kill her and her daughter while she was escaping she fell into a patch of hay-fever and almost died if it was not for Naruto who saved her. Brandish suffer from severe hay-fever that causes her to sneeze uncontrollably if pollen in her near vicinity is disturbed.

* * *

Bishop (Mutation) 2: Seras Victoria

Former Race: True Vampire

Age: 24

Appearance: Seras is an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure. She is wearing a yellow uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves.

Personality: Seras is a strong willed woman, often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong and heroic young woman who is not afraid to question the orders of her master if they cross with her personal beliefs.

Skills and Abilities: Vampire ability, Expert in Markwomen and hand-hand- Combatant

Weapon : ARMS Anti-Tank Cannon 'Harkonnen'.

History: She is from the Carmilla Faction a Female-dominated Vampire Faction. The Carmilla Faction have a principle of Women commanding more power than men which she did not believe in, she believe in equality. Seras fell in love with a human and decided to run away with him because her clan could not accept their love but as they were about to escape they were caught by the clan who killed the man and was preparing her burn her alive but tying her to a post and let the sun deal with her. Naruto was visiting a friend when he saw them and her her cries of help, he killed about five of them before they retreat.

* * *

Knight (Mutation) : Basara Toujou

Former Race : Human/Hero

Age : 16

Skills and Abilities : Expert in swordsmanship and Sacred Gear

Weapon : Brynhildr: Cursed Sword Brynhildr is a legendary cursed sword used by Basara. It is a sword capable of sealing away evil spirits/devils.

Appearance : Basara is a tall and slim young man with an unkempt, brown hair that is jutting in all directions, and has green eyes. He is wearing a simple t-shirt that reveals his collarbone, plain jeans and dark-colored shoes

Personality : Basara is be laid-back and collected, retaining his composure even in awkward and possibly dangerous situations. He is also compassionate and firmly believes in the idea of "family

History : He exiled from his village after he and his friends where attack but a ground of men in which he awaken his sacred gear and destroy half of the village. After he was exiled he was found by Naruto's queen dying of starvation.

* * *

Knight : Himura Kenshin

Former Race : Human

Age : 28

Skills and Abilities: Expert in Battōjutsu

Weapon : Sakabatō Shinuchi,

Appearance : He has a slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. Kenshin dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi.

* * *

Pawn (2 pieces) : Hinata Hyuuga (from Naruto the last)

Former Race : Human

Age : 17

Skills and Abilities : Master of various Martial Arts and Magic Analyst

Appearance : (Hinata from Naruto)

Personality : Kind, meek, polite and friendly.

History : She was a heiress of a clan of mikos that specialized in exorcising evil spirits. But one day, she learned that she was already engaged through an arranged marriage. She doesn't want to be married at the man she doesn't love so she ran away from her home. Her clan knew about her escape and sent some pursuer to bring her back. She met Naruto and his peerage during her escapade and helped her escaped. Knowing that her clan will send some reinforcements, Naruto took her with them and escaped. Naruto asked her why she was being chased. She told them her story and started crying for she didn't have a place to go. Naruto suggested that she would join his peerage and accepted his offer.

* * *

Pawn (3 pieces) : Yakumo Ose (from Naruto)

Age : 15

Skills and Abilities : Illusion Devil Magic. Her illusions cause the target's brain to perceive anything that happens within the illusions physically real. But this depends on how much demonic power she used to cast the spell.

Appearance : (Yakumo Kurama of Naruto)

Personality : Cheerful, childish and overprotective of Naruto.

History : She was a member of Ose clan, one of the extinct clan of 72 pillars during the Great War. Her father abandoned them at the night she was born and mother died in an unknown disease when she was 8 years old. Growing up alone, she was bullied by her peers because she had a weak body. One night, when she was heading home a group of drunken men surrounded her. Knowing that they'll do some despicable things on her, she cried loudly and unconsciously killed them with her illusion. As soon as she done the deed, she fainted at the gruesome scene around her. When she woke up, she saw Naruto who was watching her. Naruto introduced himself and told her that she carried her away after he cleaned the scene. Sensing that he's not lying, she told her name and her story. Naruto offered her his friendship which she accepted with tears. When Naruto told her that he was just here to visit his parents' graves, she cried and lamented that her first friend was only short lived. But Naruto suggested something for her to be with him, to be a part of his peerage. She readily accepted his offer since she had no attachment to anyone except for her mother.

* * *

Pawn (3 pieces) : Toph Beifong

Former Race : Human

Age : 15

Skills and Abilities : Adept in Devil Magic and Earth bending

Appearance : (Toph from Avatar the last airbender)

Personality : (The same as the Canon)

History : Toph was born the only child of the wealthy Beifong family . Born blind, she was sheltered by her parents, who believed her blindness made her fragile and incapable of looking after herself. They went to extreme measures to protect her, including hiding her existence from the rest of the world, which resulted in very few knowing that the Beifong family even had a daughter something with which Toph secretly disagreed, causing her to resent her parents' treatment.

At the age of six, Toph ran away from home into a cave inhabited by badgerdevils. They were the first earthbenders and according to Toph, she and the creatures understood each other as they were both blind. She learned earthbending by imitating their movements. In this way, she learned to "see" through the use of her earthbending, detecting people and other objects through their vibrations, which she sensed through the ground via her bare feet. Her blindness and patience helped her to develop a keen sense of hearing. She met Naruto after running away from home and was found injured in the forest, he nurse her back to health.


	4. Chapter 4 Marriage Contract

**Warning: The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

* * *

 **kyuzo3567**

 **Jay3000: I would never make Naruto into to that since I don't find it funny either but he will be a total Grayfia fanboy though and he would be dense either**

 **Kival737101** **chapter 3 . Sep 23, 2016**

 **Jay3000: Not all of them**

 **TheEternalSage18**

 **Jay3000: You realize she is a vampire right and she used both long and short distance when she is fight in the series. Grasper was also a bishop in the DxD series**

 **daniel 29**

 **Jay3000: That maybe true but other don't know that. Sona just want to be her own person instead of living in her sister's shadow so she hate it when someone compare her to her sister.**

 **Dragoncyber22**

 **Jay3000: It won't be a continuum.**

 **the souless knight**

 **Jay3000: Lol that was lazy write on my part.**

 **Ryner510**

 **Jay3000: Thank you and no not all of them.**

 **voidprince**

 **Jay3000: No it's a new version**

 **Soul chapter 3 . Sep 1, 2016**

 **Jay3000: Don't like those things but I will try.**

 **Ragna chapter 3 . Sep 1, 2016**

 **Jay3000: I don't believe that not all member should be fighter, beside Miia will be a great rook with the powers I have for her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Marriage contract**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day at Kuoh Academy where students were heading towards the school campus like they always do. And in front of the school gates, Naruto and the gang were standing and gazing at the school which they were admitted to.

"You know, I really didn't expect this to happen. Attending in a school, in the Human World at that. I wonder how my futures days will be." Naruto sighed as he kept his gaze at the school building.

"Oh? You never attended school at all? Even at the time when you're still in the Underworld?" Brandish asked Naruto out of curiosity.

"Yeah. I was tutored in our estate by several instructors that my dad hired. When I was a child, I was a type of person who really didn't like to go outside of our estate. Well, except for the times I visit the Sitri and the Gremory clans." Naruto answered her query.

"Same with me Naruto-sama but my parents would let me out of their sight." Toph said.

"This is also my first time too. Before my mother died, she's the only one who taught me all the things I needed to learn in order to survive." Yakumo added her own thoughts about school to the group.

"So, how about you guys? As far as we know, only Kyoka and Basara, here have experienced school. I don't know about Seras-chan, Kenshin or Chisato-chan but they already qualified to be a teacher and nurse in here so they must have finished her studies already." Naruto inquired.

"Hm, I think it's definitely my first time because Alvarez Empire School was all about Magic, Combat and the supernatural world." Brandish shrugged at them and turned her head towards Hinata.

"I was like Naruto-kun but only it was forced by my family since I was the next head of the clan." Hinata said with her usual smile.

"Well, that sucks but I think you should have kicked his ass before you ran away." Kyoka commented at Hinata's statement which earned giggles from the group.

"What about you Kyoka?" Hinata asked.

"Well I attended Nangokuren High School, it was just like this School was formerly an all-girls school that had only recently changed to co-ed. As such, the population of the school was comprised of 99.9% females." Kyoka said with a smile on her face. "Nangokuren High School has an overly violent culture, and abides by the law of nature where the strongest survives, while the weak perishes. The student body is currently split into a three-way war between three individual factions led by me leader of the third-years, the leader of the second-years and the leader of the first-years. In respect of our immense strength we have been named **Dragons**."

"Are all human schools like that?" They turn to Basara.

"No, Hijirigasaka Academy is nothing like that, it was a normally as any other schools." Basara inform them.

"What about you Miia? Do Lamia go to school?" Naruto asked as they looked at Miia who now had legs.

"Anything for you darling!" Miia shouted as she jumped on his back.

"Well as you may know, we are a mono-gendered (female) demi-human race, Lamias are predatory carnivores that form tribal villages on the outskirts of desert oasis. "Miia said as they listen. "But we did have a school which taught us how to make poison and other stuff."

"Could we stop talking about this in the public?" Toph spoke and gestured her hand around their surroundings.

The rest of the group followed Toph's hand and saw several students looked at them and whispering to each other.

"Unless you want a fight I suggest you don't stare at me." Kyoka said with a blood thirst grin on her face.

"Easy Kyoka-chan, this is not like you old school." Naruto said which calms her down.

"I could always shrink them and squash them like a bug." Brandish suggested.

"No Brandish-chan, we are not here to hurt the humans." Naruto replied.

The Paimon group continued to head towards the school building in a leisurely manner. "Guys, just forget what those people said about us. We still need to search our respective classrooms which none of us don't know at all." Naruto sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head.

"But darling I want to-!" Miia protested but stopped when the school bell rang. The students head towards their respective classes while Naruto and the gang just waited for them to be gone.

"So, let's search where our classes will be. Since today is our first day, the teachers won't mind us being late." Naruto said to the group and sorted themselves out.

Toph and Yakumo were first year students, Miia, Hinata and Basara were second years and Naruto, Brandish and Kyoka were third years.

"Darling please don't leave me!" Miia shouted as she was being dragged away by Hinata and Basara.

Naruto, Kyoka and Brandish walked in the school hallways silently until Naruto broke the ice again.

"It would be fun f we were all in the same class." Naruto said as his companions who just stared at him awkwardly.

"You did read your registration form, right Naruto?" Brandish asked.

"Of course I did…..no I did not." Naruto said as the girls giggled.

"I will read it now?" Naruto hurriedly checked his papers.

"So, what class you'll be in?" Kyoka curiously asked Naruto who was scrutinizing his papers.

"Hm, Class 3-B. What about you guys?" Naruto asked the three which gained different reactions at them.

Kyoka grinned and pumped her fist which confused Naruto.

Brandish had a smile on her face.

"Judging from your faces, we are definitely the same class?" Naruto said.

As the trio reached the hallways where the third year classes were, they stopped and looked at each other before parting their ways without saying anything. Naruto Brandish and Kyoka walked towards the door of room of 3-B. Naruto stared at the door and knocked on it a little bit loud which made Brandish laughed at him softly. The three of them waited for a minute or two before the door was opened by a woman.

"Naruto-kun, Brandish-chan and Kyoka-chan what took you so long?" They look to see the blonde hair vampire with a smile on her face.

"Seras!" They shouted when suddenly a camera light flash in their faces.

"This is going on the fridge." Seras said.

. 'Why didn't you tell us you would be one of our teachers?" Naruto shouted

"Hehehheehhe I wanted it to be a surprise and I also wanted to see the look on your faces when you found out." Seras said with a smile.

"You are so going to pay for this." Naruto laughed as he plans his next prank on her.

"Hurry up and come inside." Seras said as she motioned them to enter the room.

Naruto, Brandish and Kyoka nodded and entered the room. Naruto was the only male in the class, and that's not all.

Naruto saw four particular students in the class which made him both happy and a little bit scared. Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno and Rias were staring at him who was clearly not surprised at their presence in the class.

"Class, we have three new students that will be joining our class." Seras pointed at an expressionless Naruto, an impassive Brandish and Kyoka with a bloodlust grin on her face. . "Now if you three would please introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher said while looking at them.

"My name is Kyoka Kagamiin and any girl who decides to approach Naruto-kun must be prepared to get the shit beat out of them Kukuku." Kyoka introduced scared the crap out of the other girls.

"Is that girl for real?"

"This girl looks like a psychopath."

Naruto snapped out of his head and stared at the grinning Kyoka who was gesturing him that it was his turn to introduce himself to the class. Sighing, Naruto looked at his classmates who too sacred to look at him, they did not want to feel the wrath of the new but crazy girl. Save for the four devils which looking at him with amused eyes.

"Ehem. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love to hang out with my friends." Naruto said with a bow.

"Kyaa! He's soo cute with those whiskers of his!" They squeal only for Kyoka to crack her knuckles which cause the girls to shut up instantly.

"Troublesome fan girls." Brandish said in an impassive voice. "I am Brandish Mu and I hate troublesome people so all of you stay out of my way."

The four people in the room were clearly confused and curious of what Naruto said in his introduction.

'Uzumaki? From where did he get that?' The four female devils thought at the same time not knowing where did Naruto get his family name.

"Calm down class, do you have any questions to Naruto, Kyoka or Brand-"?" The vampire stopped as Brandish glared at her. One of the girl grew some courage girl and put up her hands. Seras felt sorry for the girl as she saw how Kyoka was glaring at her. She motioned her to stand and ask her question towards Naruto and Kyoka who stared at the girl.

"Uhm, do you have a girlfriend, Naruto-san?" The girl shyly asked the blond. Her question earned some squeals of anticipation from her fellow classmates, a glare from Kyoka which she bravely ignored.

Naruto closed his eyes and acted like he was in a deep thought which made the girls silent and wait for him with anticipation. Tsubaki and Akeno noticed that even Sona and Rias were curious of what will Naruto's answer will be.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and began to speak. "Eh? A girlfriend huh? No. I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto sheepishly answered the question which made the class a little bit noisy for his liking.

"Okay class, that's enough. You can ask Uzumaki-san your questions later during your break time. We're already short on time so let's start again our class immediately." The vampire decided to save the girls, since Kyoka looked like she would attack the girls at any moment.

"And you three, please sit at the vacant seats behind Shitori-san." Seras said to Naruto, Brandish and Kyoka who just nodded and walked towards the mentioned seats.

Rias and Sona were a little bit happy that Naruto was their classmate and assigned near their seats but they didn't show it in their faces. But the two girls didn't know that their normal school life will come to an end because of the Paimon group's admittance in the school.

* * *

It's been a week since Naruto and his group started attending at Kuoh Academy. During those days, many interesting things happened that the Paimon group found amusing. Such as their first day in human school and their interactions with their human classmates. But that's not the only thing that happened for them.

The Paimon group also found out that Rias and Sona had their own school clubs to serve as their base of operations in the school. The Sitri group had the Student Council while Rias had the Occult Research Club. The group found Rias' club rather ironic because they themselves were really related to the supernatural.

When Naruto and his peerage found about Sona and Rias' clubs, they wanted to create their own club. Sona and Rias told Naruto to join the Occult Research Club so that they could see each other more often and they could reach each other easily but Naruto refuse he wanted some place of his own so they took over the drama club (Can't come up with any other clubs.), Chisato used her magic to modify the memories of the whole school so they would think that Naruto created the club. So from that day Naruto and his group became the drama club.

But the said events were nothing compared to the group's first day at the school. The normal and peaceful days of Kuoh Academy came to an end when Naruto and his peerage entered the prestigious educational facility.

Words got around that the blond transferee was an old acquaintance or something more of the four most popular females of the school. Since they saw him talking with each with familiarity and even saw him talking to Sona alone after school on the roof.

And right now, Naruto, Brandish, Seras and Kyoka were lying down on the stage in the drama club waiting for school to be over since they had a free period, Rias, Sona and their vice presidents would have join them but they had work to do in their clubs.

"Naruto-kun why do we take a hot and steamy bath." Brandish said as she ran her hands through his green hair. "It will help pass the time."

"No Naruto-kun, let have a spar, I want to show you the new move that I been working on." Kyoka said as Brandish glared at her.

"You mean the one where you destroy a rock with you finger nail because we already see it." Brandish replied as Kyoka growled attack her.

"Why you bitch!" Kyoka shouted as they roll on the ground.

"Girls!" Naruto shouted as they ignored hm.

"How about a massage to pass the time master?" Seras offered.

"Sure why not." Naruto said as he took off his shirt.

"Dear Alucard!" Seras always love to see Naruto's muscular body. "Easy girl you made a promise that you will be faithful to him even if he's dead and beside master is engage." As she stated to massage him.

The two finally stop fighting only to pout as they saw Seras's hands all over Naruto massaging him.

"This all your fault, troublesome bitch!" Brandish growled.

"No it's your fault!" Kyoka said.

"You know Naruto-kun I think it is sweet that you are saving yourself for you fiancé even if you haven't told us who she is." Seras said as she moves her hands to his shoulders. "She is a luck girl, you remind me of my love he did the same for me."

"No I am the luck one, she is the sweetest and kindest girl I have even met even if she doesn't like to show that side of herself to others." Naruto said as he enjoyed the massage. "I haven't introduce to you as yet because she is current on a 10 year mission."

"Tell us more about her." Kyoka said as Brandish nodded her head.

"She and Seras are the same age, she is very strong, she even stronger than me." Naruto laughed as they try to guess who it was. They could not believe that anybody closer to their age was stronger than Naruto expected for Chisato.

*ring*

"Well school's over." Naruto said as he sits up. "Let's go and visit Rias and Sona's group." As he put his shirt back on.

 **IN THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

The members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council were now staring at their respective club presidents who were exchanging words that you can hear when you saw two rivals were talking.

It all started when the Gremory group were talking of getting Issei and Asia their familiars in the Familiar Forest and the Paimon group just do whatever they want. Like playing cards and board games. And suddenly, they got an unexpected visit from the Sitri group. Sona told Rias that she was planning to get her peerage a familiar.

But the familiar master only accepts single devil family per full moon. So the two Kings were talking things out if you will be the first one to go to the Familiar Forest.

"You know, we could always make a friendly competition of it, Sona." Rias said to Sona with a faint smile.

"You can't mean a Rating Game? Not with your special circumstances." Sona replied in a low voice.

"Of course not. We'll settle this like a normal high school students, through sports." Rias clarified quickly with a smile.

"The tennis match." Sona smiled of Rias idea.

But their conversation was cut off when the door suddenly burst open revealing Naruto and his members.

"There you are Sona-chan, we went over to your club but you weren't there." Naruto said as they looked at him.

"Ae we interrupting something Rias-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Of course we are, it looks like they about to have a fight." Kyoka said with a grin. "Can I join?" As she unleash her powers.

"What power." Rias, Sona and the others said to themselves.

"She's stronger than Rias and I." Akeno said to herself.

"Troublesome girl. They were just discussion something?" Brandish muttered under his breath then yawned. "Why am I here again?"

"Kyoka-chan, calm down." Hinata begged her friend.

"So what is going on in here?" Seras said as they all took a seat.

"Wow this place is a lot better than the drama club." Basara said only to hit in the stomach by a tail. "Sorry Miia-chan."

"How about I break every bone in your body for that comment." Basara had forgot that Miia was the one who decorated it.

"Idiot." Toph muttered as she took a seat beside her new friend Koneko.

"Wow this tea taste good." Kenshin said as he took another sip.

"We were just talking about getting the new members of our group a familiar since the night of the full moon is near. Are you planning to go there too?" Sona said.

"Huh? Familiars? You're planning to get your peerage a familiar in the Familiar Forest?" Naruto straightened himself and looked around the occupants of the room.

"Yeah. Since they already gotten a few contracts, we think it's already time for them to have their own familiars." Rias replied while she crossed her arms and looked at Sona.

"Familiars huh? You girls are lucky that my peerage already got their familiars the last time the portal was open or we would have been in this competition" Naruto said as the girls realise a breathe that they did not know they were holding. .

"That was close." The girls said to themselves. Based on what they had just experience from Naruto's rook, they knew they stood no chance against him.

"Damn it and hear I wanted to kick some ass and find out how strong you two kings are!" Kyoka with a grin as Brandish sigh.

"I agree with Kyoka-chan, I would like to kick both those pervs ass and princess too." Toph pointed at Kiba.

"Do you two ever think about anything except fighting?!" Brandish replied as Kyoka instantly appeared in her face.

"You got a problem with it greeny." Kyoka growled.

"What if I do?" Brandish said as she started to grow.

"BOOBS!" Issei and Saji rocket back into the wall knocking themselves out.

"Perverts." Toph and Koneko said.

"Brandish, please calm down or you will destroy this place and Kyoka, please don't provoke Brandish." Seras said.

"Shut up bitch!" They both shouted.

"That's it I take both of you out." Seras said as her eyes glow red suddenly a wave of energy floored the entire room.

"What the hell?" Sona said as she saw all her and Rias's peerage on the ground unconscious even their queens was out cold. She looks around to see Hinata, Toph, Basara, Miia and Yakumo struggling to stay away as the rest of Naruto's peerage on their knees struggling to move. "What power? Even Naruto-kun is affected by this" She look up to see Naruto sweating bullets

"I can't believe you too are behaving like that when you are currently in the presence of other people here." Naruto's queen entered the room. "You don't want the others think that Naruto-sama's peerage is undisciplined war mongers, right?" Chisato intervened at them with a calm and yet cold voice.

"We are sorry Chisato-chan." They muttered.

"Allis forgiven then." Chisato was smiling sweetly.

Too sweet for them they knew they would be punished when they were back at Naruto's house

"Ah Chisato-chan." Naruto said as he got her attention. "Could you ease up the pressure?" As he points on the person on the ground.

"Hheheheheehehe silly me." Chisato said as she release them. "Sorry about this heheheehehe."

"If I had her on my team then I would have to worry about Riser." Rias said to herself as she got up.

"So let get the match going." Naruto said.

 **The Tennis court**

The match started, their fabulous beauty was so mesmerizing that they attracted bunches of fan boys and fan girls in the school. The match was extremely intense with no side giving in to the other, under the exciting cheering from their respective fans. They were on par with each other until they started use their demonic power.

" **Sona's Water ball!** " Sona shouted as a blue **Sitri** seal appeared behind as she lifts her leg into the air and hit the ball at high speed.

"So that's the way you want to play it... **Rias raging slam!** " Rias shouted as a Gremory seal appeared beneath her and hit back the ball as they continue the game.

"Are you going to stop them?" Kiba asked.

"Are you crazy they would kill me if I did?" Naruto replied as Kiba sweat dropped. "Why don't you?"

"I rather not," Kiba said.

"I'll to it." Kenshin said only to be hit in the head by a stray ball which knocked him out.

"Is this guy really a knight?" Kiba said to himself.

"Damn fool." Basara said as he picks up his friend.

"I thought they said that they won't be using magic." Hinata said as they sweat dropped.

"Troublesome girls." Brandish said as she closed her eyes.

"They are evenly match." Seras said as Chisato nodded her head.

"Damn it I want to join them." Kyoka muttered. It last for another minutes but in the end the victors could not be decided because both of them had destroyed their rackets and the tennis court.

Another match was slated to take place later, Rias and Sona agreed that it would be a dodge ball match in the gym.

The dodge ball match was even more intense than the previous tennis match, with each team taking advantage of their demonic powers to the fullest and Issei lost his ability to have children. As a result, it turned into a messy and dangerous competition. Rias' team eventually came out the victors and claimed the right to acquire their familiars.

"It seems that my team will be going into the forest." Rias said with a smile.

"It seems so." Sona growled as Naruto walked up to them.

"Don't be sad So-chan, how about I take you out to dinner to cheer you up." Naruto asked as Sona blushed as she nodded her head. "Meet me at the Golden Dragon." As Naruto and his peerage vanished.

"WHAT!" Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki shouted as a red face Sona fainted. The Golden Dagon was the most expensive hotel in their town and was where newlywed would go on their honeymoon or anniversary.

 **Later**

"Close your mouth, Naruto; it's still me, I promise." Sona said with a blush.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Sona, you're so beautiful."

She blushed. "I like the dress. Thank you." As Naruto smile.

An idea came to his mind "Fancy seeing you here?" he said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Sona decided to play along but on the inside she was very nervous.

He kissed her forehead. "Come on, let me show you to our room." As he dragged a very red face Sona through the lobby.

It was a suite, complete with all the luxuries one would expect on a romantic getaway. Naruto had even ordered champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and roses. So cliché.

"My, Naruto-kun, are you trying to seduce me?" Sona asked, once they were in the room. She was putting on a brave face but on the inside she wanted to faint.

Naruto took hold of her hand, seemingly unafraid to admit it. "Yes, yes I am. Is it working?" As he throws are unto the bed. "Now to create a private seal." As the room glows.

"Wait N-Nauto-kun." Sona was a stuttering mess.

*click*

There was a flash of light.

"What the hell!" Sona shouted as she saw her mother with a camera in hand and a huge smile on her face

"Hahahahahaahaha sorry Sona-chan but you mother put me up to this." Naruto laughed as Sona growled at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" A red face Sona shouted.

"Sorry So-chan but I couldn't help it." Her mother said as she took a seat on the bed. "We called you here to show you this." As she gave Sona some papers.

* * *

Sona made Naruto walk her back to her house instead of teleporting. "I am sorry So-chan."

"Hm." Sona said as she ignored him as they reach her door.

"Come on So-chan I will do anything if you will forgive me." Naruto said as Sona muttered something. "Could you say that again I did not hear?"

"I-"

"I know and I was just messing with you, I heard you." Naruto caressed her cheek gently before surprising her by claiming her lips. Sona's knees buckled from the physical affection he was showing her, his kiss full and tender as he held her closer to his body. Sona eventually got into the motion and began kissing him back, enjoying the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers and his taste which only turned her on. The kiss lasted only a few more minutes before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers before he vanished.

 **A few days (Lemon Alert)**

"Ohh Naruto-kun let me show you how I want you, Naruto." Before he could react, she was in front of him, pressing her lips to his. She moved back a little and saw him stunned and blushing crimson.

"Don't be afraid, Naruto-kun…" She said seductively before kissing him again, more forcefully this time. She increased the force behind her kiss, and almost forced her tongue in Naruto's mouth. There she finally got a response from him as his tongue began fighting her own. After half a minute of that pleasant battle, she broke their kiss.

"Whoa…I never thought it would be so great." Naruto said. All that he could say before he was kissed again. This time, he knew what to do, even if just a little bit. The woman was restraining herself from eating him out right here and right now.

Without breaking the kiss the woman sat on his lap with her legs spread and pinned him to the sofa with her right hand, using left to unbutton top half of her uniform, revealing her breasts, showing Naruto her body.

"Like what you see?" The woman asked, making the boy blush darker shade of red. "Oh, I see…" She smiled with her eyes. With her free hand she caught his right hand and placed it over her left breast, making him squeeze it several times.

With his unoccupied hand he reached for her other breast and squeezed it, earning surprised moan from her. "Good." She leaned forward, starting new battle between their tongues; her right hand began to make its way down to his pants. Easily finding what she wanted, she estimated size of the organ of her interest, which was already ready for action.

She began massaging said organ through his pants, making the younger blond moan into their kiss, finally they separated due to the need to breathe.

"My, my, Naruto-kun, you're a big boy!" The woman stood up as Naruto groaned from the loss of contact with those delightful breasts of hers.

Naruto had a sad look on his face until he was pulled into a deep kiss from her. She wasted no time and shot her tongue into his mouth. Naruto tried desperately to defend himself from her aggressive tongue, but lost miserably.

She broke free from the kiss and looked at him with a huge grin on her face as she started kissing her way down to his body. "This has to go." As she ripped his pant off. "A lot bigger than my husband." As she started stroking his cock.

"Oh yes." Naruto moaned as she started licking his member up and down before devouring it whole. "Sweet kami!" A she bobbled her head on his cock for several minutes.

"Oh Naruto I love this cock." She moaned out and returned to her work, she started to bob her head up and down faster along his manhood. Naruto felt his climax approaching and tried to warn her, but as soon as he opened his mouth to say anything he lost it and came into her mouth.

The woman sucked even harder when she felt him release it into her mouth as she made sure that not to drop any of his delicious cum from her greedy mouth.

Naruto looked down at the woman as she cleaned his manhood off, 'damn that was the best blowjob of my life.' He thought as he looked down at the beautiful woman between his legs.

"Come Naruto-sama my wet pussy is waiting on you." As she laid on the bed while spreading her legs as she motion for him to come get her.

Naruto walked over to the woman and position his cock at her entrance. "Here it come Grayfia-sama." As he pushed it into her.

"Oh it's so big!" She screamed.

"So tight." He felt like he had died and went right to Heaven, It was hot, wet and tight. Grayfia began moving her hips as Naruto slid from her a bit and then slammed forward into her.

"Right there, Naruto." Naruto lifted Grayfia against his chest and started kissing her along the neck. Grayfia gasped as she felt his wet tongue slowly trail a line up and down her neck. She moaned loudly as his hand rubbed gently against her stomach before it made its way to her right breast.

Then he slid from her again, this time a bit more, with her moving up too, before slamming back, both moaning into each other's mouth as they continues with this rhythm, going faster and faster with time. She threw her head back, breaking their kiss, moaning loudly her entire body shaking with incredible amount of pleasure she felt.

"IM CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMING" Both Naruto and Grayfia yelled.

 **Dream end**

As Naruto woke up screaming" Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What is going on?" Chisato, Kyoka, Brandish and the other came running in. only to see Naruto bowing to his Grayfia poster.

"I am sorry for having such a naughty dream about you Grayfia-sama!" Naruto repeat over and over again.

"Looks like he had that Grayfia dream again." Kyoka growls.

"Why can't darling have that dream about me? He's my mate after all!" Miia shouted.

"This is going to take a while." Seras said as the other nodded their heads.

"Hinata-chan, let's start on the breakfast." Chisato said as she walked out of the room.

"What are we going to make Chisato-chan?" Hinata asked as she follows her queen.

"Well I better start preparing for my class today." Kenshin said as he walked out too.

"I gotta take a shower." Yakumo said as she ran out.

"Damn Yakumo! That's what I was doing when I ran out!" Basara shouted as he ran off too.

"Kyoka-senpai, let's continue our training." Toph said as she sigh.

A wicked grin appeared on Kyoka's face. "I won't be holding back this time."

"On second thought, I will be in my room backing my bags." Toph said as she vanished from the room.

"Looks like I am going solo." Kyoka left the room.

"Darling! Darling!" Miia shouted as she shook Naruto. "Damn, I hate when he gets like this." As she gave up and left the room.

"I will go and set the table." Seras said as she left Brandish and Naruto in the room.

"Oh Naruto-sama." Brandish said as she wrapped her hands around him as her breasts press against his back.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

"That should do it." Naruto said as he tried to move only to feel the weight on his back and long green hair. "When did Brandish get here?"

"Naruto-sama, you know if you would just let me satisfy you like I have offered many times then you wouldn't be having any more dreams about her." Brandish said as her hands travel down his body. "Any of the girls would." As her hands travel towards his pants when Naruto hands grabbed hers.

"I know but I already told you I have promise her that I would save myself for her." Naruto bring back up her hand. "Beside I don't want you to offer yourself to me because I am your master and I would never take advantage of you." As Naruto vanished from her grip.

"That has nothing to do with it, Naruto-kun." Brandish said with a sad look on her face.

 **After School**

Naruto and Brandish was now walking towards the Occult Research Club at the old school building for meeting that they were extremely late for. Why they were late, well Brandish got detention for kicking the crap out of one of the male student who tried to grab her breasts and Naruto for cheering her as she did it.

"Sona-chan is going to kill me for being late." Naruto said as they walked through the hall.

"Sorry about that Naruto-sama." Brandish said.

"Don't worry about it Brandish-chan, if you didn't kick his ass then I would." Naruto said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama I will take the blame for you being late." Brandish replied.

"You d-" Naruto was about to knock on the door when his eyes narrowed at the door of the club after sensing a spike of a familiar demonic power. Brandish did the same but only a few seconds late at Naruto's reaction at the spike.

"I will not marry you, Riser!" Both of them heard Rias loud shout coming from inside when suddenly the door was obliterated.

"What? An attack?" Everyone inside became alert while Grayfia, just stood still but narrowed her eyes at the door which was full of dust. "Damn it Naruto not this again." Grayfia sigh.

"How was it?" Naruto asked as his Peerage held up score cards of 10 except Kyoka who had a nine.

"You should have said an awesome one liner." Kyoka said as Rias, Sona, Riser and their peerage sweat dropped.

"You bastard how dear you interrupt a very important meeting." Riser shouted.

"Huh, who are you again?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"How dare you forget my name?" Riser shouted again.

"I know his name." Hinata said as Riser smile as Hinata whispered into his ears.

"Oh so his name is zeek." Naruto said as everybody laughed. Flames came out of his body. "Easy hot head, I was just kidding Riser." As Naruto walked up to him.

"It wasn't funny." Riser roared.

"Oh I like you collection of girls especially these two." Naruto points at the two girls. Riser suddenly calm down and a smirk appeared on his face, he loves to boast about his girls beautiful and sexiness. "Do you mind?"

"I don't mind as long as I get to feel those melons." Riser said as he pointed at Brandish who had an impassive look on her face.

"Naruto would never d-"

"Sure why not." Naruto replied which shocked everybody except Grayfia and his peerage who observed the blonde.

"So this is Naruto-sama." Grayfia said, Naruto had never act this way around her before, he always be a goody goody around her or would constantly be a fan boy. "Naruto-sama is up to something, I better hide my presence before he realize that I am here." As she saw the look between Naruto and Brandish.

"Stop, Rias Naruto is up to something." Sona said with a smile.

"How can you tell?" Rias asked.

"Rias, I grew up with Naruto-kun so I can tell when he is up to something." Sona said with a blush.

"I grew up with him too." Rias said to herself, she was getting jealous. "How close are they?"

Naruto walked over to the first woman who was glaring at him, she is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching eyes walked in. At the front, the right side of her hair fell over her breast and covered her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top revealed much of her cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wore purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair. "Damn it and her I thought you were different Naruto-sama." She never like it when Riser would do things like this to her, she wish she was in Erica's Peerage.

Naruto walked up to the woman and whispered into her ears. "You are the bomb queen, I have heard a lot about you it's a shame that you are in his Peerage." He send shivers down her spine. "You are very strong and could go far with the right master."

"What is this feeling?" Yubelluna had expected to be grope and to be told about how soft and bouncy her breasts was. "I knew he wasn't like Riser-sama."

"And you." He turn to the other girl, she is a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving a view of her breasts and cleavage. She also wore black armguards over her forearms. "Is it true that you don't wear panties?" Naruto asked out loud.

Issei suddenly rocket back into the wall knocking himself out. "Damn pervert." Saji shouted as he covered his nose.

"You bastard!" Xuelan shouted as she delivered a spin kick which Naruto duck her kick.

"So the rumours were true." Naruto said with a wink, Saji rocket back into the same wall and landed beside the still unconscious Issei. "I like what I see."

"It seems I need to do this again so I can see the true Naruto-sama." Grayfia said to herself. "Wait, why would I want to know the true Naruto-sama?"

"Hehehehe I am just messing with you, you have some un-tap potential." Naruto said as he walked back to Brandish.

"Fool, I would have grope the hell out of those big tit girls." Riser said with a huge smile on his face. "Just like I am about to do to this busty bitch!" He jumped towards Brandish who just stood there.

Brandish shrink herself as Riser crashed into the wall. "I don't like other men touching me." As she turn back to normal.

"You will burn for this!" Riser roared when suddenly he felt something shrinking.

"You were saying Riser-sama heheheheheehhe." Brandish mocked him.

"You bitch…. "Riser pants suddenly got too big and fell off showing off Riser's cock which was the size of a sowing needle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rias started to laugh followed by the entire room except Grayfia who was laughing on the inside.

"I will kill you!" Riser roared as he attacks her only for Naruto to grab his wrist and slammed him into the ground.

"Touch her and you die." Naruto flared up his demonic power which made the Phenex member held his breath for a moment at its density. Even his peerage and the Gremory group were having trouble breathing at the pressure of Naruto's demonic power. The only one who wasn't bother by it at all was Grayfia. But she was surprised to see that he was holding back because he did not want his friends to faint from the pressure.

.

"What power!" Yubelluna and Xuelan moaned, they did not believe that Naruto was that powerful.

"Stop, Naruto-sama." Grayfia said as a shock Naruto turn around to see his hero.

"I am so sorry Grayfia-sama." Naruto shouted as he ran up to her and started bowing. "I am so sorry Grayfia-sama." He repeat.

"Grayfia-sama?" Those who did not know Naruto's history with Grayfia was taken back at Naruto's sudden change of attitude and a blushing Grayfia.

"Damn it Naruto-sama, why do you keep on doing this." Grayfia said as she became serious again. "It's ok."

"No it's not. I had a wet dream about yo-" Thinking fast Grayfia froze the room before Naruto could finish.

"Damn it Naruto-sama, that is not something you tell a marry woman or even a woman!" Grayfia shouted, Naruto was the only person who could get her to show this kind of emotion without her wanted to kill them.

"I am sorry Grayfia-sama!" Naruto shouted as he throw himself at her feet. "Please punish me." Which made Grayfia's face redder than a tomato.

* * *

 **Queen: Chisato Hasegawa**

Former Race: Angel

Age:?

Skills and Abilities: Light base/Healing

Appearance: Chisato is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with breasts even bigger than Grayfia. She has hip-length, dark brown hair, red glasses and a 'beauty mark' under her left eye. She usually adorns a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights.

Personality: She is a wise, caring person shrouded in mystery. Chisato embraces advances made by Naruto and may at times take the initiative herself.

 **Rook: Kagamiin Kyoka (From Dragon Riot)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 18

Skills and Abilities: Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Nihon Buyou

Weapon: Brass Knuckles:

Appearance : Kyoka is a tall young woman with a voluptuous figure, ample large breast, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. Kyoka dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh.

Personality:

So far Kyoka has displayed an extremely vulgar personality, revelling in violence and dominating people weaker than her. She believes wholeheartedly in the sole rule that the strong eat the weak, and considers any to be foolish for protecting those weaker than them. She has a strong battle lust and developed an interest in Naruto, after meeting him.

Behind Kyoka's brutality and confidence, she is actually a polite, generous and smart student. She is quite hospitable towards guests in her house and has revealed a more caring and helpful to Naruto.

 **Rook 2: Miia (No last Name) from daily life of a monster girl**

Former Race: Lamia

Age: 17

Skills and Abilities: Expert at Hand-to-Hand and tail-hand Combatant, Superhuman Durability

Weapon: No weapon as yet

Appearance Miia has long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are large, pointy and red, and she has fangs and a long tongue. She also has small scales on her cheeks and wears a yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head (from the front the clips resemble a snake's eyes while her hair acts as the fangs). She also has large breasts and a curvy figure (upper body-half).

Personality: She is from a race distinguished most by its seductiveness and high sex drive, Miia possesses a very lascivious personality. Initially, Miia is a cheerful yet ditsy girl whose transgressions of human norms (i.e: sneaking into Naruto's bed and nearly strangling him in order to stay warm)

 **Bishop (Mutation): Brandish μ (From Fairy Tail)**

Former Race: Spriggan

Age: 18

Skills and Abilities: Mass Manipulation and Hand-hand Combatant

Appearance: Brandish is a young woman, who has green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears silver cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-colored high heels; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thig

Personality: Brandish is very calm, but waspish attitude. She dislikes troublesome affairs and has a desire to avoid conflict when possible, choosing to look at situations in a logical way, the only person who can get her to do anything his her beloved King.

 **Bishop (Mutation) 2: Seras Victoria (From Alucard)**

Former Race: True Vampire

Age: 24

Appearance: Seras is an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure. She is wearing a yellow uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves.

Personality: Seras is a strong willed woman, often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong and heroic young woman who is not afraid to question the orders of her master if they cross with her personal beliefs.

Skills and Abilities: Vampire ability, Expert in Markwomen and hand-hand- Combatant

Weapon: ARMS Anti-Tank Cannon 'Harkonnen'.

 **Knight (Mutation): Basara Toujou**

Former Race: Human/Hero

Age: 16

Skills and Abilities: Expert in swordsmanship and Sacred Gear

Weapon: Brynhildr: Cursed Sword Brynhildr is a legendary cursed sword used by Basara. It is a sword capable of sealing away evil spirits/devils.

Appearance: Basara is a tall and slim young man with an unkempt, brown hair that is jutting in all directions, and has green eyes. He is wearing a simple t-shirt that reveals his collarbone, plain jeans and dark-colored shoes

Personality: Basara is be laid-back and collected, retaining his composure even in awkward and possibly dangerous situations. He is also compassionate and firmly believes in the idea of "family

 **Knight: Himura Kenshin**

Former Race: Human

Age: 28

Skills and Abilities: Expert in Battōjutsu

Weapon: Sakabatō Shinuchi,

Appearance: He has a slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. Kenshin dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi.

 **Pawn (2 pieces): Hinata Hyuga (from Naruto the last)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 17

Skills and Abilities: Master of various Martial Arts and Magic Analyst

Appearance: (Hinata from Naruto)

Personality: Kind, meek, polite and friendly.

 **Pawn (3 pieces): Yakumo Ose (from Naruto)**

Age: 15

Skills and Abilities: Illusion Devil Magic. Her illusions cause the target's brain to perceive anything that happens within the illusions physically real. But this depends on how much demonic power she used to cast the spell.

Appearance: (Yakumo Kurama of Naruto)

Personality: Cheerful, childish and overprotective of Naruto.

 **Pawn (3 pieces): Toph Beifong (From Avatar he last Airbender)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 15

Skills and Abilities: Adept in Devil Magic and Earth bending

Appearance: (Toph from Avatar the last air bender)

Personality: (The same as the Canon)


	5. Chapter 5 Agreements

**Warning : The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

Alex2909

Jay3000: Thank you, I try my best.

TheBlackEntity

Jay3000: I will think about it.

kitsune no kami01

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

REVANOFSITHLORD

Jay3000: Not sure as yet but I have four who is already in it, see end of chapter.

Guest chapter 4 . Mar 31

Jay3000: Super

maxbrevan

Jay3000: Yes see end of chapter

Lewis-Sama

Jay3000: Yes he is.

White-Wolf007

Jay3000: I am glad and I will think about it, it sound interesting.

gold chapter 4 . Feb 6

Jay3000: I will think about it.

thor94

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

3headed-dragon

Jay3000: You have to read to find out

insanemaelstorm

Jay3000: Thank you, I never read a story with Naruto asking like that so I decided to do it.

bladetri

Jay3000: Thanks

duked

Jay3000: I will think about it.

UpTheIron

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

animecollecter

Jay3000: Yes it was a mistake but I change it now.

pitbull4567, NinjaFang1331, DePlexx, SHADOWNINJAMASTER, Loquin

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

SPark681

Jay3000: You have to continue to read to find out.

The Storm Master 567

Jay3000: Me too.  
.

Stratos263

Jay3000: He's going to need it

Kid Coheed

Jay3000: I will think about it and it won't pass ten.

Phantomsoul2015

Jay3000: I am just realize that lol.

T-B-R

Jay3000: Hhehehehe you have to continue reading to find out.

R-king 93

Jay3000: Yes it was.

angelsakurat2

Jay3000: Hahahaha yes

Guest chapter 4 . Feb 3

Jay3000: She my favour Naruto girl

Perseus12

Jay3000: Yes he will.

Imperial-samaB

Jay3000: Thank you.

 **Last Time**

"What power!" Yubelluna and Xuelan moaned, they did not believe that Naruto was that powerful.

"Stop, Naruto-sama." Grayfia said as a shock Naruto turn around to see his hero.

"I am so sorry Grayfia-sama." Naruto shouted as he ran up to her and started bowing. "I am so sorry Grayfia-sama." He repeat.

"Grayfia-sama?" Those who did not know Naruto's history with Grayfia was taken back at Naruto's sudden change of attitude and a blushing Grayfia.

"Damn it Naruto-sama, why do you keep on doing this." Grayfia said as she became serious again. "It's ok."

"No it's not. I had a wet dream about yo-" Thinking fast Grayfia froze the room before Naruto could finish.

"Damn it Naruto-sama, that is not something you tell a marry woman or even a woman!" Grayfia shouted, Naruto was the only person who could get her to show this kind of emotion without her wanted to kill them.

"I am sorry Grayfia-sama!" Naruto shouted as he throw himself at her feet. "Please punish me." Which made Grayfia's face redder than a tomato.

 **Now**

 **Chapter 5 Agreements**

"Now, let's get back to business." Grayfia said to the occupants of the room.

"I already said it countless times! I won't marry Riser!" Rias shouted with clear frustration on her face.

"Ojou-sama, this matter was decided by Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex." Grayfia reasoned to a scowling Rias.

Rias crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't care about their agreement! I refuse to marry him!" Rias gave Riser a dark glare, to which he simply gave her a cocky smile.

"It seems that I have no choice." Grayfia released a tired sigh that made Rias giving her a confused look. "Sirzechs-sama said to give you a chance to get out of the engagement if you're still against it."

"Nii-sama?" Rias asked Grayfia to elaborate further.

"Yes. In a situation that you're still against the engagement, you'll be allowed to play a Rating Game against Riser-sama." Rias' widened her eyes at Grayfia's words. "If you win, the engagement is nullified and either of the family won't push you to the wedding. However, if you were to lose, then the wedding should continue regardless." Grayfia explained to Rias professionally.

Rias was on a deep thought for a moment, staring at her peerage then Naruto and his group. Then she turned to Riser and gave him a dark glare. "I'm not going to marry you Riser. I'll play you in the Rating Game!" Rias declared at Riser.

"Grayfia-sama you see to forget that Old man red does not have authority to do that anymore and Riser isn't the one she must face if she wants to be free of the contract." Naruto said which shocked them even Grayfia.

"What are you talking about Naruto-sama?" Grayfia asked.

"Who is the one I should fight?" Rias asked.

"Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex made another deal." Naruto said as they listen to him. "I don't how she convince them but she did, they gave Erica full authority of Riser and Rias contract and she is the one who has the power to decide who Rias fights."

"I will be back soon." Grayfia said as she vanished.

"Oh shit." A scared Rias said as the other wonder why she was scared and who was this Erica.

"Hhahaahahaha, you will never defeat my sister." Raiser laughed as Issei glared at him. "I WILL BE SEEING YOU IN MY BED RIAS AND I AM GOING TO RECK THAT PUSSY!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei roared but was stop by Kiba before he could attack.

"Don't." Kiba said

"Naruto how is Rias chance against Erica-san?" Sona asked as they all listen.

"I haven't seen Erica's peerage yet but from what I heard, she is considered a genius when it comes to Rating Games, Strategies and with their Clan's abilities far surpass her twin brother." Riser growled.

"She's master swordsman which she used with her Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis and plus she has the famous Phenex 'Immortality'. Unlike her brother she has never been beaten not even if her family order her to do it." Naruto said as they continue to listen. "I don't much about her peerage expect that she has a God slayer on it."

"A what!" They shouted.

"I thought that was a legend!" Rias and Sona shouted.

"Who is this Erica? What is a God Slayer?" Issei shouted.

"Are a moron?" Riser chuckled as Issei growled. "She's my sister, my twin to be precise."

"A God slayer has the ability to kill minor Gods but if they are strong enough they can kill any God." Sona said the she looked back at Naruto. "You still haven't answer my question."

"I know." Naruto sigh. "Rias stand no chance of winning and she will be destroy in first 10 second." As he was about to continue his rants, he was pulled back to reality when Riser laughed cockily.

"I would laugh if I was you because I would destroy you in seconds." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You son of a bit-" A magic circle appeared.

"Riser-kun, Sister came back from her mission and is asking for you." A girl that with blonde hair said.

"Erica-chan is back." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"How dare you call my sister name like that!" Riser roared as the blonde looked at who her brother was shouting at.

"N-no w-way! Is that really you, Naruto-sama?" The blonde girl asked Naruto who looked at her and smiled softly.

"Yes it's me Ravel-chan." Naruto said as the young Phenex walked up to him. "It's good to s-" Ravel punched him in his stomach.

"You are the bastard that is taking sister from me." Ravel roared.

"What hell are you talking about?" Riser shouted as everybody wait for the explanation.

"It seem that mother did not tell you." Ravel said as she glared at Naruto. "That bastard is the one sister is going to marry!"

"WHAT!" Rias, her Peerage and Tsubaki shouted in shock. "Naruto has a fiancé!"

"So that is the person Naruto-kun is marrying." Kyoka said with a grin. "I need to test her to see if she is worth of Naruto-kun."

"Hm, I am probably way hotter than her." Brandish said.

"So that's the girl Naruto-kun has been saving himself for, how romantic." Seras said.

"Damn bastard have taste." Basra said as Chisato bopped him on his head.

"You will never go near my sister!" Riser roared as he attacked Naruto.

" **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū Style!"** Kenshin shouted as he swung his sword at Riser.

"Damn it!" Riser jumped back to avoid it.

" **Gentle Fist**!" Hinata shouted as she Toph and Kyoka appeared in front of Riser.

*crack*

A huge wall of Ice appeared between their palm/fists and Riser's face. The three girls hit the wall and shattered it.

"That's enough." Grayfia said as she glared at both side. "They are strong, they broke my **Ice Wall** even if it wasn't a powerful one, and not many devils can do that."

Naruto suddenly throw himself at her feet. "Sorry Grayfia-sama, I will accept any punishment."

"You know what forget it." Grayfia blushed as she pry Naruto's hands off her feet. "Rias-sama, Naruto-sama as right n-"

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turn around only for Erica to tackle him. "It's been a while my love."

"Yes it has Erica-c-." He was cut off with a kiss.

"Get away from my sister you trash!" Riser roared as he attacks them. "I will k-Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed out in pain as Erica hit him into the chest with a fire beam that sends him crashing into the wall.

"Why don't you mind your business dear brother?" Erica said as she separated from Naruto as she felt some KI directed at her. "If you bitches think you can take what's mind then come at me." As she unleashed her own KI which floored everybody in the room expect Grayfia, Chisato and Naruto.

"Stop that Erica-sama, that's not why I called you here." Grayfia said as she looked at Chisato. "I need to inform the others about this."

"Whatever." Erica said as her KI vanished. "I came here to tell you that I don't like you bitch and I think my brother can do way better than this ugly manipulated slut."

Rias growled at Erica but was kind of happy that the one person who could break he contract did not want her to marry her brother.

"But for whatever reason, it must be the breasts, he like you." Erica growled. "So I will kick your ass and force you to marry him."

"What!" Which shock all of them.

"That's right bitch you will be fighting me." Erica laughed.

"Damn it, this is bad." Naruto said to himself. "I can talk her out of not making Rias marry Riser but not out of fighting her."

"Do you still want a rating game Rias-sama?" Grayfia asked. Rias took a while to digest what she just found out.

"I rather go down trying than giving up!" Rias roared.

"You really think you can beat me you little slut hehehe." Erica said as Rias peerage growled at her. "I'll even give you a handicap, I will be fighting your entire peerage."

"Deal." Rias said with a smile on her face. "You will rue the day you underestimate team Gremory."

"Hahahaahaha I can't wait for our wedding night Rias-chan." Riser laughed

"Damn it, I wonder if I can convince her to take it easy on Rias." His stay in his own world was interrupted when he felt Brandish nudged his side. Snapping out from his thoughts, he looked at her with a questioning gaze. Brandish jerked her head towards Issei and a pissed Riser.

" **Boosted Gear!"** Issei shouted and raised his left hand and looked at Riser with anger and jealously in his eyes.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!" Issei pointed his finger to Riser, to which just blinked at him few times. "And you, how dare you call Buchou a slut!"

"I call what I see and watch how you talk to me you low class trash or I will kill you." Erica said with a smile as a scared Issei took a step back.

"And why do you even care? You're just her measly Pawn." Riser shot back at Issei who was clearly angered at Riser's words.

"Hey, bastard! I will beat the shit out of you right here, right now with my Boosted Gear! We don't need to play the Rating Game anymore!" Riser sighed "Mira, put his little shit in ha place."

"As you wish, Riser-sama." The girl, who was called Mira said and took up a fighting stance with her wooden staff. "This perv stand no chance against me."

"Oh, things are going to get ugly." The collective thoughts of Naruto and his peerage when they saw the girl charge at Issei.

Naruto, expecting that Issei can handle his mess, frowned when he saw Issei was not moving at all. As the girl gets closer...closer...and closer, Issei didn't move a muscle at all.

"Fuck this. I don't think he's frozen in fear or what. But this is ridiculous! He can't even react at her speed? Damn, and here I thought he can handle it." Naruto ranted in his head and decided to intervene. "Yakumo-chan."

In an instant, Yakumo move at Issei's side and kicked him with a little force and quickly faced at the charging Mira whose eyes were widen in fear as Yakumo already grabbed the shaft of her weapon. "When did she get here?" Before everyone else could react at her stunt, she gripped Mira's wooden staff and shoved it towards her making her lost her balance for a second and fell down with her butt. "Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone gasped at shocked after what happened in front of their eyes. It was fast they had never expect Yakumo to move that fast. At an instant, Yakumo moved and saved Issei from a beating and neutralized the attacker.

"It seems that's my future husband has strong members in his peerage!" Erica said with a smile on her face.

"That will ever happen because I challenge YOU TO A RATING GAME!" Riser roared.

"Do it Naruto-kun, I want to see how strong you have gotten." Erica said.

"Hhehehe this fool don't even pose a challenge." Naruto replied.

Riser gave Naruto an angry glare. "Just like your father did not pose a threat ag-?" Suddenly the temperature in the room change.

"Oh shit!" Rias and Sona said.

"He's dead." Was on the mind of his Peerage as they saw Naruto vanished and grabbed Riser by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Naruto-sama don't!" Grayfia shouted as she tried to put up an ice wall between Naruto and Riser but it was too late.

" **DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!"** Naruto unleashed his demonic aura that floored Riser's peerage, Sona, Rias and her Peerage. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"Naruto-kun." Naruto's Peerage was struggling to move.

"Damn!I never knew he was this strong." Erica said from the corner. "Sometimes I wonder why I am related to that fool." As she looked at her brother who was struggling to breathe.

"Damn it, Naruto you can't control that form as yet." Chisato said as she walked towards him.

" **STAY OUT OF THIS!"** Naruto roared as he let out another surge of power that freezes Chisato in her place and force her to her knees.

"Those eyes." A scared Chisato said she saw his red slitted eyes. "I have to release my seals."

"This power is dangerous, I have to stop him before he hurts anyone." Grayfia said as she got ready to attack Naruto when Erica stopped her.

"No let me, it's my duty as his future wife." Erica said as she vanished in a burst of flames before reappeared behind Naruto and wrapped her hands around him.

"How did she do that without being affect by his aura?" Brandish said who was on the ground.

"I am not doing this for you brother." Erica said as Naruto demonic aura vanished. "Damn that took a lot out of me to use my flames and healing powers."

"I wasn't going to accept you challenge but now I am going to kick you ass." Naruto as he turn to Erica and kissed her on her lip. "Thanks." as he walk back to his peerage.

"How did she know about the failsafe seal?" Chisato asked herself.

"I may not have seen Naruto for years but we do communicate." Erica said asking Chisato unasked question.

"What was that, I have fell it before but I can't remember where?" Grayfia said to herself "I need to talk to my husband."

"Naruto-kun what was that." Sona asked.

"Naruto can be scary when he gets like that." Yakumo said as the other nodded their head.

"I think I just came.' Yubelluna said then she saw Riser coughing.

"Riser-sama!" His Peerage said as they help him up.

"Bastard caught me off guard." Riser said as his throat heals.

"Hahahaahaha I got you where I want you, if I win you will leave my sister alone and I get that green hair bitch!" Riser said in a cocky voice. "And if you win, I give you the two bitches that you were looking at."

Naruto ignored the as he took a seat.

"Riser don't do anything foolish again, deal with the rest because I can't stand to be in the presence any more especially that big tit slut that you like." Erica said as they growled at her as she walked up to him and whispered something in his ear then she vanished.

Riser was now seething at Naruto's interaction with his sister. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Rias, I'll give you ten days to train your peerage. Your Pawn is so weak even with one of the fabled Longinus, the Boosted Gear." Riser arrogantly said with a smirk. "Naruto our match will be after it."

"Are you giving me another handicap?" Rias frowned but not rejecting the idea.

"Are you against it because it's humiliating? A Rating Game isn't something you can win with feelings alone. I've seen many devils that lost without using their power to the fullest a countless times, no matter how great their power and potential was." Riser said seriously to Rias who listened to him intently.

"And besides, it's not weird for you and your peerage to train first. This will be your first Rating Game after all." Riser added.

"As much as I hate to admit but Zeek is right, Rias. I am going to be serious and you may not like it but you stand no chance against Erica. As of you guys right now, it's an easy win for her." Naruto begrudgingly agreed to Riser which surprised Rias.

"Did you just agree with Zeek?" Rias chuckled as Riser growled at them.

"Yes. Because what he said was the truth after all." Naruto admitted honestly to Rias.

"So it has been set, ten days from ow there will be two rating games." Grayfia said as they all nodded their heads. "I will inform the satans about this."

"I grew sick of being in all of your presences." Riser glared at Naruto before he vanished.

"See you in ten day-"

"Grayfia wait!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to her. "Can I get your autograph?" Everybody sweat dropped as Naruto took out a photo of a naked Grayfia sunbathing.

Issei was blown back with a nose bleed as he saw Grayfia's bubbly ass lying on the towel.

"Where did you get that?" Grayfia thought she had recover all copies of that photo that her stupid husband of her accidently distribute them out at last year fan fair, she had took it for his birthday.

"Well, I won of a guy in a poker game last year." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sure I will." Grayfia said with a smile as she took the photo and ripped it to sherds.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto roared as he tries to put the pieces back together. "That was my favourite photo."

"See you around Naruto-sama, Sona-sama, and Rias-sama." Grayfia said as she vanished.

The club room was dead silent for a minute as they watch Naruto crying and throwing a tantrum. "How long do you think it going to take this time?" Toph said.

Brandish sigh "I never seen him like this before."

"The last time I tore up a Grayfia photo in front him it took 10 minutes for him to stop and realize that he never bring the original picture with him." Sona said as they looked at her. "He said that no one is allow to see or touch the original but him."

 **10 minutes later**

"Wait a minute, I still have the original back at home in my vault." Naruto said as he got off the ground.

"Well, I'm really glad that it was over." Rias said breaking the Ice. "And now that Riser is gone we can talk about why you call this meeting Naruto-kun."

"Ah, that! My peerage and I will be absent for a few days because of an important trip. How long? I would say 8 to 10 days at time." Naruto explained to Rias not telling them the whole details of their trip. "I will be back for my match."

"W-what? You're leaving again? But I-" Whatever Rias was going to say was cut off by Naruto, who waved his hand telling her that her assumption was wrong.

"Yes, I am leaving but only for a short time. And judging from the way you looked at me and my peerage earlier, you wanted us to train you for your upcoming match against Erica-chan, right?"

"Yes, you're right. But I didn't know that you already have plans for the next few days." Rias answered dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Rias. But I think I can still help you guys train. But not with me, of course." Naruto said making Rias looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Really, Naruto-sempai?" Issei asked Naruto with a hint of desperation on his voice. He really wanted to get stronger after what happened earlier.

"Yeah. Since not all of us are needed to go to the trip. So with Brandish-chan, Kyōka -chan, Miia-chan Hinata-chan and Basra-chan you will be staying." Naruto said to them which made them wonder of why he only need four of his peerage. He then turned his head to his peerage and looked at the ones he did mentioned.

"I'm sorry guys that you won't be with us for the trip. I need you to help Rias and her peerage to train for her upcoming Rating Game." Naruto apologized to his group.

"Nah, it's better than to move around." Basra shrugged.

"Well, if that's you wanted, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled.

"Woah, this will be fun!" Seras said with a glee in her eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hmpf! Just make sure that your trip isn't to go to that bitch's house." Brandish huffed away at Naruto earning some chuckles at the rest of the group at her action.

"I just want to have a lots of Naru-kun time when you comeback." Miia pouted at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I don't care if she is our fiancé, I will kick her ass for your love." Kyoka walked up to him. "I know you are going to her house and I have one warning for you, you better come back as a virgin or else."

"Well, that's the end of our discussion here. The others and I will make a short visit in the Underworld first for some business." Naruto told everyone and looked at him. "I'm really sorry that I can't help you guys train personally." Naruto apologized to the Gremory heiress.

Rias sighed and rubbed her temples and looked at Naruto. "It's okay, I understand. I really appreciate that you leave some of your peerage to help us train for the next ten days. But I'm curious though, what will you do in the Underworld?" Rias asked Naruto with a curious look.

Everyone looked at Naruto and waited for his answer with curiosity written in their faces.

"Hm? I'm planning to visit my parents first. And then, to the Sitris then your parents. And finally my mother's house" Naruto inform them.

"I see." Brandish said with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun what was that power you used a while ago?" Sona asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Uzumaki's secret." Naruto laughed as he snapped his fingers and he, Seras, Toph, Kenshin and Chisato disappeared in the room with a flash which startled and surprised everyone.

"What does he mean by that?" Rias asked. All of the Gremory group and Sona looked at the remaining Paimon group.

"Hm? That? Well, how should we explain this?" Hinata gulped at the questioning eyes she's receiving.

"Troublesome bastard, he left us to explain everything." Brandish grumbled while massaging her forehead.

"If you can be me in a fight I will explain it to you." Kyoka said with a grin on her face as they all took a step back.

 **In the Underworld**

Naruto, Seras, Kenshin, Chisato and Toph arrived in a black flash at a quiet and desolated place in the Underworld. Or specifically, at the cemetery where the late Minato Paimon and Kushina Uzumaki were buried. The two woman and the man, who were first timers in the Underworld, looked around the area and looked at the person who was responsible for bringing them here.

"Where are we, Naruto-kun?" Chisato asked her King.

"We're at the cemetery. I want to visit my parents first and introduce you guys to them." Naruto said with a solemn voice.

The three girls and Kenshin widen their eyes at Naruto's answer. They knew that Naruto's parents died in different circumstances and the reason why Naruto go to the Underworld from time to time. But today was their first time to be in here in all the years they had been with Naruto.

"Come on guys. I know that it's unfair for the others but I'll make it up to them." Naruto started to walk to the particular tombstones and smiled sadly.

"Hey mom, dad. I want you to introduce four members of my peerage. I didn't bring the others because of some circumstances but I'll bring them here next time." Naruto brought down his one knee and summoned a small magic circle at his hand. When the light died down, he was now holding a bouquet of flowers and laid it down at his parents' gravestones.

"Beautiful angelic looking one and my first peerage member is Chisato Hasegawa, my Queen." Naruto said.

"It's an honour you, Naruto-kun has told me that about you." Chisato said with a bow. "I wish I could have met you, especially you Kushina-sama."

"The blond haired vampire mistress is Seras Victoria, one of my Bishop." Sera bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you." Seras said with a smile. "Don't worry I will protect master with my life!"

"The girly looking man is Kenshin, one of my swordsman." Naruto replied as he duck the sheathed sword of Kenshin.

"Damn bastard I don't look girly." Kenshin growled as he bowed. "You son is a very honorable man, He could have killed me when I lost control during our duel but he didn't"

"And last but not the least, my earth bender Toph." Naruto chucked and smiled as he introduced his final companions.

"Yo what up folks." Toph said as Naruto chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer. I still have somewhere else to go to. But don't worry, next time when I go here, I'll introduce you to all of my peerage members." Naruto stood up and turned to his friends. "Let's get going guys." Naruto smiled and started to cast a normal transportation circle. As they slowly got engulfed by the bright light, the three girls and guy couldn't help but to put a sad smile as they stared at the late Lord and Lady Paimon's graves. But Toph and Kenshin eyes widen for a moment when they realized that the name that Naruto was currently using in the Human World was her mother's.

 **In the Occult Research Club**

"We should also take our leave, Rias. We still have some paperwork to finish." Sona started to walk towards the door but suddenly stopped and looked at Rias. "Good luck in your training and your upcoming Rating Game, Rias." And she proceeded to walk out the room together with Tsubaki who bowed at the Occult Research Club before following her King.

Rias clapped her hands and looked at her peerage with a smile. "Alright everyone. We should go home too and prepare for tomorrow's training! Have a good night sleep and be here before 7 in the morning. Understood?"

"YES BUCHOU!" Everyone shouted enthusiastically.

 **END**

* * *

 **Harem**

* * *

 **Erica**

 **Sona**

 **Brandish**

 **Chisato**

 **Seras**

 **Kyoka**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

* * *

 **Queen: Chisato Hasegawa**

Former Race: Angel

Age:?

Skills and Abilities: Light base/Healing

Appearance: Chisato is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with breasts even bigger than Grayfia. She has hip-length, dark brown hair, red glasses and a 'beauty mark' under her left eye. She usually adorns a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights.

Personality: She is a wise, caring person shrouded in mystery. Chisato embraces advances made by Naruto and may at times take the initiative herself.

 **Rook: Kagamiin Kyoka (From Dragon Riot)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 18

Skills and Abilities: Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Nihon Buyou

Weapon: Brass Knuckles:

Appearance : Kyoka is a tall young woman with a voluptuous figure, ample large breast, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. Kyoka dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh.

Personality:

So far Kyoka has displayed an extremely vulgar personality, revelling in violence and dominating people weaker than her. She believes wholeheartedly in the sole rule that the strong eat the weak, and considers any to be foolish for protecting those weaker than them. She has a strong battle lust and developed an interest in Naruto, after meeting him.

Behind Kyoka's brutality and confidence, she is actually a polite, generous and smart student. She is quite hospitable towards guests in her house and has revealed a more caring and helpful to Naruto.

 **Rook 2: Miia (No last Name) from daily life of a monster girl**

Former Race: Lamia

Age: 17

Skills and Abilities: Expert at Hand-to-Hand and tail-hand Combatant, Superhuman Durability

Weapon: No weapon as yet

Appearance Miia has long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are large, pointy and red, and she has fangs and a long tongue. She also has small scales on her cheeks and wears a yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head (from the front the clips resemble a snake's eyes while her hair acts as the fangs). She also has large breasts and a curvy figure (upper body-half).

Personality: She is from a race distinguished most by its seductiveness and high sex drive, Miia possesses a very lascivious personality. Initially, Miia is a cheerful yet ditsy girl whose transgressions of human norms (i.e: sneaking into Naruto's bed and nearly strangling him in order to stay warm)

 **Bishop (Mutation): Brandish μ (From Fairy Tail)**

Former Race: Spriggan

Age: 18

Skills and Abilities: Mass Manipulation and Hand-hand Combatant

Appearance: Brandish is a young woman, who has green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears silver cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-colored high heels; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thig

Personality: Brandish is very calm, but waspish attitude. She dislikes troublesome affairs and has a desire to avoid conflict when possible, choosing to look at situations in a logical way, the only person who can get her to do anything his her beloved King.

 **Bishop (Mutation) 2: Seras Victoria (From hellsing ultimate)**

Former Race: True Vampire

Age: 24

Appearance: Seras is an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure. She is wearing a yellow uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves.

Personality: Seras is a strong willed woman, often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong and heroic young woman who is not afraid to question the orders of her master if they cross with her personal beliefs.

Skills and Abilities: Vampire ability, Expert in Markwomen and hand-hand- Combatant

Weapon: ARMS Anti-Tank Cannon 'Harkonnen'.

 **Knight (Mutation): Basara Toujou**

Former Race: Human/Hero

Age: 16

Skills and Abilities: Expert in swordsmanship and Sacred Gear

Weapon: Brynhildr: Cursed Sword Brynhildr is a legendary cursed sword used by Basara. It is a sword capable of sealing away evil spirits/devils.

Appearance: Basara is a tall and slim young man with an unkempt, brown hair that is jutting in all directions, and has green eyes. He is wearing a simple t-shirt that reveals his collarbone, plain jeans and dark-colored shoes

Personality: Basara is be laid-back and collected, retaining his composure even in awkward and possibly dangerous situations. He is also compassionate and firmly believes in the idea of "family

 **Knight: Himura Kenshin**

Former Race: Human

Age: 28

Skills and Abilities: Expert in Battōjutsu

Weapon: Sakabatō Shinuchi,

Appearance: He has a slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. Kenshin dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi.

 **Pawn (2 pieces): Hinata Hyuga (from Naruto the last)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 17

Skills and Abilities: Master of various Martial Arts and Magic Analyst

Appearance: (Hinata from Naruto)

Personality: Kind, meek, polite and friendly.

 **Pawn (3 pieces): Yakumo Ose (from Naruto)**

Age: 15

Skills and Abilities: Illusion Devil Magic. Her illusions cause the target's brain to perceive anything that happens within the illusions physically real. But this depends on how much demonic power she used to cast the spell.

Appearance: (Yakumo Kurama of Naruto)

Personality: Cheerful, childish and overprotective of Naruto.

 **Pawn (3 pieces): Toph Beifong (From Avatar he last Airbender)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 15

Skills and Abilities: Adept in Devil Magic and Earth bending

Appearance: (Toph from Avatar the last air bender)

Personality: (The same as the Canon)


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the in-laws

**Warning : The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

 **Stories that I may or may not publish next year**

 **Dark Flash**

Naruto and Esdeath grew up together in the clan but got separated when they clan got attack, three years later when Esdeath is on her first mission as member of the empire on her way to destroy a revolution army base. Naruto/Esdeath/?

 **Secret Saiyan**

This story begins after the Battle of the god's movie, Krillin is tired of getting his ass kick, dying and being save by Goku so he decided to go to Namek and made a secret wish to become a Saiyan. Krillin/Android 18/?/?

mendeleev23

Jay3000: Hm

god of all

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

SPark681

Jay3000: Yes they will.

Guest chapter 5 . Jul 16

Jay3000: Ok

bladetri and R-king 93

Jay3000: Thanks

darksurlord13

Jay3000: I will think about it.

Phantomsoul2015

Jay3000: I know that but I felt like doing it.

Alex2909

Jay3000: Something that no one except.

Guest chapter 5 . Jul 16

Jay3000: I am still weighting my mind whether to put her in or not.

TheBlackEntity, Guest chapter 5 . Jul 15 and God of

Jay3000: Hm

NinjaFang1331

Jay3000: I am glad you like it.

Black Doberman

Jay3000: Lol I will think about it.

Stratos263

Jay3000: He and Naruto are pretty much on the same level power wise.

Minase 2928

Jay3000: I will think about it.

Guest chapter 5 . Jul 15

Jay3000: She is a DD

Kid Coheed

Jay3000: That not the only reason why they don't like her. Why would Naruto challenge Erica when it does not concern him smh and wouldn't want to fight Erica either because he knows she is much stronger than him. Naruto and Riser are on the same level power wise Naruto just as more arsenal than him.

Jablanco, REVANOFSITHLORD, matthewdeal25 and zehendner

Jay3000: Thank you, glad you liked it.

Imperial-samaB

Jay3000: Something that you will never except.

* * *

Jay3000 entered dark room only for the light to turn on. "Surprise!" Sona, Erica, Naruto and the other shouted surprising Jay3000.

Happy Birthday, JAY3000  
Happy Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday JAY3000  
Happy Birthday.  
Happy B-day, JAY3000  
Happy Happy B-day  
Happy B-day JAY3000  
Oh yeah.  
Feliz cumpleaños, JAY3000  
My dog says woof woof to you JAY3000  
My dog says arooooou!  
JAY3000, Birthday, Birthday JAY3000  
Happy B-Day, Happy B-Day, JAY3000  
Feliz cumpleaños, JAY3000

* * *

Last time

"We should also take our leave, Rias. We still have some paperwork to finish." Sona started to walk towards the door but suddenly stopped and looked at Rias. "Good luck in your training and your upcoming Rating Game, Rias." And she proceeded to walk out the room together with Tsubaki who bowed at the Occult Research Club before following her King.

Rias clapped her hands and looked at her peerage with a smile. "Alright everyone. We should go home too and prepare for tomorrow's training! Have a good night sleep and be here before 7 in the morning. Understood?"

"YES BUCHOU!" Everyone shouted enthusiastically.

Now

 **Chapter 6 Meeting the in-laws**

 **In the Underworld**

Naruto and his friends were now currently standing in front of the large gates of the Gremory estate. After visiting the resting place of the late Lord and Lady Paimon, the four went to the Sitri estate via transportation magic. As they arrived in front of the gates of the Sitri estate, the guards told Naruto that Lord and Lady Sitri weren't at home because of a business meeting. So Naruto decided to move to the next destination which is the Gremory estate that led them now to the current situation they're in.

"Woah! It's a castle too! Just like the Sitris earlier!" Toph exclaimed and admiring the home of the Gremory clan. Instead of a large mansion or an average European castle for nobles, this one is larger than the castles for the royalties in the Human World.

"I know, Toph. But this is ridiculous even at the standards of a High Class Devils." Seras agreed with the earth bender.

"Mah, it's only natural since the current Lucifer came from the Gremory clan." Naruto nonchalantly said as he strode towards the gates of the estate. They followed the suit of the blond devil. As they neared the guards, they waited a few steps away from their King as he talked to the guards.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Paimon and I'm here to visit Lord and Lady Gremory if they're available. The three girls and the guy on my back are my peerage so they're with me." Naruto said in a friendly manner and waved his left hand that has a crest of the Paimon Clan in it.

"Lord and Lady Gremory are in here, Paimon-sama. Please wait for a moment. A maid will lead you to them." One of the guards politely said as he opened the gates.

Naruto gestured a hand to the girls and the guy to follow him inside and waited for the maid that the guard spoken of.

After a few minutes, the maid arrived and guided the five towards the study room where the masters of the estate were. After a few minutes of walking in silence in the large hallways of the Gremory castle, the maid stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked on it thrice.

"Come in." A masculine voice called out, granted the maid a permission to enter the room.

The maid opened the door and entered the room while Naruto and the others waited for them to enter the room.

"Lucifer-sama, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, Grayfia-sama, Paimon-sama and his peerage are here to see you." Naruto and his peerage heard the polite voice of the maid.

"Naruto? Well, that was fast. Let them in." A feminine voice told the maid who hurriedly went back outside the room to call Naruto and his company. As they were about to go inside, Naruto looked at the maid and gave his thanks with a smile. He continued his walk and entered in the room with his peerage.

"Good day, Lady Gremory, Lord Gremory, Grayfia-sama." Naruto said ignoring the second man.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sirzechs asked.

"Nope!" Naruto replied.

"You bastard!" Sirzechs shouted as Lord Gremory laughed.

"Well, it's only been weeks since you last visited us. Is there any problem?" Lady Gremory asked the blond with a soft voice.

"Well, no. I'm planning to pay a visit the Phenex estate so I decided to drop by." Naruto sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oho? So you're seeing the daughter of the Phenex?" Lord Gremory joked at Naruto.

"Well, she is my fiancé after all." Naruto said with a smile.

"Not to be rude but who are they?" Lady Gremory asked Naruto as she stared at the four person. Everyone in the room waited for Naruto to introduce his company.

"Guh! I forgot to introduce them!" Naruto face palmed which made all of the devils in the room sweat dropped at the blond. "She is my Queen and a former Angel, Chisato Hasegawa." Naruto pointed to Chisato.

"Did you say angel!" Lord Gremory and his son shouted.

"Don't you mean fallen angel?" Sirzechs said as Naruto shook his head. "But how?"

"So she's the one Grayfia-san told us about." Lady Gremory said to herself.

"She is one of my Rooks, Toph. Earth bender and member of the Dai Lai." This time, Naruto ignoring Sirzechs' question.

"Damn bastard, I will have to ask Grayfia-chan to get it out of him." Sirzechs said.

. "And she is one of my Bishop, Seras Victoria. You should've heard of her before." Naruto pointed at the blond.

"You have a vampire just like Rias-tan?"

"And finally Himura Kenshin, one of my knight known as Battōsai."

"Stop calling me that!" Kenshin shouted.

"A member of the Carmilla Faction, former Dai Lai, former angel and Battōsai huh? You got a lot of strong members in your peerage, Naruto." Sirzechs praised at the blond.

"I don't need your praises." Naruto said as he turn to Grayfia. "Grayfia-sama do I have strong members?"

"Same old Naruto." Lord Gremory said as he watched a blushing Grayfia trying to ignore Naruto as Sirzechs glared at him.

"I will be expecting you to give me a full report on your members before your fight with Riser and also Grayfia-chan told me about some hidden power that you may have." Sirzechs said.

"No disrespect but I don't have to give or tell you anything Sirzechs-sama." Naruto said in a serious voice which shocked them.

"And no disrespect but if you fail to do what I have said then you will be imprison." Sirzechs said in a serious voice.

"Hm, you seem to think that I am an ordinary high class devil that you can push around, well you are wrong." Naruto said as his demonic aura was felt. "I am a clan leader and also a council member so you have no right to question me or my peerage until you think that I am a threat. Is that what you think?"

"You are starting to make me think you are one." Sirzechs unleashes his demonic aura too. "Now I am going to ask you one more time or else."

"Is that a threat?" Naruto said his sinister power started to leak out. "I am not afraid of you." Toph, Kenshin, Seras and Chisato step in front of Naruto.

"So that's the power Grayfia was talking about?" Was on their mind.

"Now I know where I know that power from, how did he get it?" Grayfia said to herself. "I need to talk to Naruto-sama first before I tell my husband." As Venelana looked at her with a knowing look.

"If you want our master then you will have to go through us." Chisato said as she prepared to remove her seals if necessary.

"Sirzechs! Naruto! Stand down!" Lord Gremory roared as their demonic aura vanished. "Sirzechs-kun, Naruto is right you have no authority to question him or believe he is a threat now apologize."

"Fine I apologize Nar-"

"That's Paimon-sama to you, you lost all rights to call me that after what happen Lucifer-sama." Naruto said coldly.

"As I was saying I apologize Paimon-sama, I had no right to do that." Sirzechs gritted his teeth.

"Apology accepted, I hope it don't ever happen again." Naruto replied. There was an awkward silence for a minute before Venelana decided to change the subject.

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering if you could train our daughter for her fight against Erica." Lady Gremory said earning a smile from Naruto.

"You know you looks and power isn't the only thing you share with your daughter." Naruto said as she blush. "She asked me the same thing but I can't."

"Why not?" Lord Gremory asked.

"I couldn't personally help Rias with her training because of my scheduled trip." Naruto said in dejected voice. "But I did leave some of my Peerage to help her."

"I see. But it's still nice for you to left some people to help Ria-tan, Naruto." Sirzechs tried to mend things with Naruto.

Naruto wasn't going to answer him but the glare he was getting from Grayfia and Venelana made him change his mind.

"That's what I said old man, you don't have to repeat me." Naruto chuckled as he saw the look on the Satan's face.

"I am not old!" Sirzechs shouted as Venelana laughed. Venelana knew that they were faking it but at least they were trying.

"So, do you still have some business with us, Naruto? You do still have an appointment with Erica Phenex, right?" Lord Gremory asked Naruto.

"Oh! No more, Lord Gremory. I only plan to stop by here in the Underworld before we start our treasure hunt." Naruto waved his hands in front of him.

"Treasure hunt?" Sirzechs, Grayfia and Lady Gremory asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I am looking for some objects that I read about in my mother's diary." Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"Hm, then good luck on your hunt and take care, Naruto." Lady Gremory said and flashed a motherly smile at Naruto.

"Sure thing, Lady Gremory. It's nice seeing you again guys!" Naruto said while wearing his usual grin. He snapped his fingers and the five of them were slowly engulfed by the flash of light.

"Father why did you interfere I had all rights." Sirzechs shouted. "He could be a danger to us?"

"You had no rights son, as Satan you may be in charge of the underworld but you can't do anything without the council and the other Satans backing." Lord Gremory said as his so growled.

"Damn it, Grayfia I want you to get the information out of him by any means." Sirzechs said as he look at her. "He like you the best so it won't be a problem." As he vanished.

"Grayfia-chan we need to talk." Venelana said.

 **In front of the Phenex Estate**

Now, Naruto, Toph, Seras Kenshin and Chisato arrived in front of the gates of Phenex estate. The castle in front of them was beautiful even if the Phenex castle/estate was smaller compared to the first two clans they'd visited, its beauty was on par with them because of the large flower garden surrounding the castle.

"You were so bad ass Naruto!" Toph shouted in excitement. "The way you put red in his place."

"To tell you the truth I was scared shitless, I never seem him act that way." Naruto told his team. "Did you feel his power I would have loss in seconds."

"That was pretty stupid of you, Grayfia seem to figure out what you have." Chisato said which shock him. "What if she tell him."

"Then I will deal with it." Naruto replied as he looked at the castle. "Hey guys." Naruto called to them. Toph, Seras Kenshin and Chisato turned their heads to Naruto and waited for him to continue his words.

"I was wondering if you could go to my mother's house without me." Naruto sheepishly said as he scratched his spiky hair.

"Let me guess, little Miss Princess don't like people she feel is below her." Toph said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto-kun, I don't doubt your judgement but are you sure she is worth it." Seras said as the other nodded their heads. "She seems like a stuck up bitch."

"Don't be like that guys, there something good in her that Naruto-kun see or he wouldn't be marrying her." Chisato said with a smile.

"Thank you Chisato, Erica may behave like a stuck up bitch but she is not. It's a defence mechanism that she develop during her time at Underworld academy." Naruto said with a smile. "The students used to pick on her because she was a bookworm and a very shy girl so she did not have many friends."

"I see sometimes kids can be so cruel." Kenshin said.

"But I will talk to her so the next time you guys meet she won't be acting like that." Naruto said as he walked up to Chisato. "This will get you into the castle." As he gave her a spiral symbol. "And be careful the house is very dangerous."

"You too Master." Seras said as the others nodded their heads. "Don't let down your guard, Riser will be in there after all."

"Watch out for the little munchkin too, she doesn't seem to like you." Toph said.

"Don't worry I won't." Naruto replied as a magic circle appeared beneath them and they vanished.

"She said she has a surprise for me, I wonder what it is." He then turned his sights at the gate of Phenex castle and started to walk calmly towards the guards.

 **Inside the Phenex estate**

Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex were now currently watching their eldest daughter, Erica Phenex, getting restless as the minutes passed by. They had never seen her act this way unless it was something that had to do with Naruto

The three Phenex were now currently in the living room of their castle and just ended a rather long conversation.

The conversation? Well, it's about what happened earlier with Riser's meeting with Rias. Lord and Lady Phenex was surprise by the last thing that their daughter.

There soon to be son-in-law Naruto Paimon was still alive and well and already came back and there foolish son challenge to him.

The two couldn't help but to wonder why the whole Underworld still don't know about his return. And judging from what Erica had told them, the Gremory and Sitri already knew about this. Thinking about this, they couldn't help to think that the two clans planned to hide this but dismissed the idea when Erica told them that she invited Naruto to come visit them.

The door opened and a maid entered and bowed at three Phenex.

"Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex and Lady Erica, Paimon-sama is here to see you." The maid said with a respectful tone.

Lord and Lady Phenex looked at each other and smiled as they saw their daughter.

A flustered and nervous Erica Phenex.

"Let him in." Lord Phenex said to the maid.

The maid went outside of the room and within a few seconds, Naruto entered the room with a smile plastered on his face.

"Greetings, Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, and..." Naruto left his words hung in the air for a few seconds and looked at Erica with soft eyes. "Erica-chan."

Before the Lord and Lady of the Phenex clan return the greeting, Erica tackled him.

She slammed her lips into his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Naruto's eyes went just as wide, he never expect her to be brave enough to go through with it with some many people here. He managed to close his eyes and return the kiss being given to him. He snaked his arms around Erica's lovely form as they shared their first kiss together in a long time.

After they broke for air, Naruto told her breathlessly, "You do know that we are in-"

Erica interrupted him with another passionate lip lock, breaking it again simply to say, "I don't care." Erica inhaled deeply as their lips moved against one another again, the hunger between them growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

Lord and Lady Phenex was too shock to say or do something. She soon had her arms wrapped around his neck, and Naruto's fingers began digging a little harder against Erica's waist. Erica shifted into Naruto's lap, making him groan as he kissed her deeply. Erica sighed into his mouth as their tongues began to battle one another. She desperately clung to him as his hands started to wander. Naruto slipped his hand into her skirt and into her underwear.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MY DAUGHTER?" Lord Phenex roared. "YOU ARE NOT MARRIED AS YET!"

Naruto quickly separated "Sorry about that Lord Phenex I just go carried way." Naruto said with a smile.

"Damn it dad, I AM NOT A KID AND CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH MY MAN!" Erica shouted as the two got into a small argument.

"Ignored him Naruto-kun. I am ok with it because that how we were when we were younger." Lady Phenex said as she got up and walked towards Naruto and hugged him "I'm glad to see you again, it wasn't the same without you in the Underworld."

"I was planning to come here to explain myself even before Erica-chan invitation." Naruto sheepishly answered.

"Now that you brought that up, we're also curious about it too." Lady Phenex said as she led Naruto to the sitting area. "Erica-chan, honey stop this stupid argument and sit now!" She said in a commanding voice. "Naruto is about to tell us why he left."

"Yes dear/mom." The two took their seat with Erica sitting on Naruto's lap.

"So, what did you do last 5 years? You didn't even tell anyone before you left and made some people worried to death at your escapade." Lord Phenex growled trying to ignore his daughter sitting on Naruto's lap he did not want to get in trouble with his wife.

"Well, I decided to leave because I want to forget about that incident so I went to the Human World and explored it." And Naruto started to talk the entire thing he did during the last 5 years in the Human World and leaving some parts of it. Sometimes, the three Phenex asked him some questions from time to time about the things he said and answered them truthfully. And after a few minutes of storytelling, questions and answers, the topic was now about Naruto's peerage.

"From what Erica told us earlier, you already a full peerage." Lady Phenex said at Naruto. It was more of a statement than a question which made Naruto smiled sheepishly at her words.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy but I got persons who would have my back and I have theirs." Naruto said as Erica and Lady Phenex smile.

"See we are perfect for each other I also have a full peerage too." Erica said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"There is also something I would like to tell you, it's about Sona-cha." Naruto said as Erica growled as he told them.

"Like hell you will." Erica growled as her KI increased.

"I had a feeling that it would happen." Lady Phenex said

"Well look at the time, dinner is ready?" Lord Phenex asked Naruto so they could change the subject so his daughter could calm down. "See you in the dining room."

"So where is my brother and sister –in-law?" Naruto said as they entered the room.

"Riser when on a training trip the moment when he came back and since Ravel is a part of his peerage she when with him." Lord Phenex replied.

 **After dinner Erica's room (lemon alert)**

"So this is the su-" Naruto tried to say but he never got a chance to finish as she crushed her lips to his in a hungry kiss and he looked into her eyes and saw the hungry predatory look in her blue orbs.

The look scared and excited him at the same time as it was a look that told him that she was done talking and she wanted him now. He then decided that talking to her would be pointless and he decided to go along with her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Erica grinned to herself at the blonde as she slid her tongue into his mouth and their tongues began a fight for dominance, a fight that Erica had no intentions of losing.

Erica's tongue aggressively rubbed against Naruto's and forced its way into his mouth pushing his tongue back, but Naruto's tongue fought back and forced Erica's tongue to retreat before he worked her tongue over and eventually dominated the inside of his mouth.

Erica moaned into the kiss with Naruto before she took the opportunity to unzip Naruto's uniform black shirt and Naruto allowed the shirt to fall off him exposing his toned chest and abs and Erica felt his abdomen and smiled at the strong feeling of him.

At the same time, Naruto reached for zip on the back of her dress allowing her red dress to fall off and he furiously blushed at her curvaceous body and her ample tits and Erica smirked at his expression before giving him an approving nod and he palmed her breasts.

His heart raced as he began to squeeze them and sink his fingers into them. He groped the perky mounds and rubbed them together while Erica began purring like a satisfied tigress as she placed her hands on either side of him and Naruto kneaded them together.

Naruto's strong fingers massaged the orbs of flesh and Erica began to blush from heavy excitement. She placed her hands on top of Naruto's and she helped him squeeze her ample breasts together.

Her nipples grew hard from his touch and she let small moans escape her breath. Naruto bounced them in his hold and sat upright to plant his lips on her tits as he held them together. Naruto suckled Erica's hardened tits and she ran her hand through his cropped blonde hair as she smiled at him.

He rubbed his lips together on the erect bud while simultaneously moving his hand to her crotch. Erica held Naruto's face on her breasts as she smothered him against her ample chest and felt the wetness inside of her beginning to rise.

Naruto's index finger found her clit and began to sensually rub. The woman moaned at this and a smirk appeared on Naruto's face as his finger brushed her clit. He took his mouth off her breast and started to kiss her neck before she stopped him and she instructed him to lie completely back.

Naruto did as instructed and watched as Erica sat over his face and spread her legs apart, showing the small streams of wetness flowing from her aroused womanhood and the blonde-haired man immediately planted his fingers on her folds.

He rubbed his fingers on the crevices and flicked Erica's clit with his tongue. He wriggled his fingers on the folds and Erica smiled in satisfaction as he spread them apart. Naruto's index finger entered her body and began fingering her innards.

He marveled at how tight she felt on the inside as he rubbed his fingers against her walls and drew moans of lust from her. Naruto began licking Erica's clit while simultaneously tracing her folds with his fingers and she started to caress her breasts, him trying to raise her arousal.

Naruto fingered Erica's moist area and slowly brushed his tongue on her folds. He started to trace them and he eventually entered his tongue into her body. Erica whimpered at this as Naruto tasted her wetness and his tongue wagged inside of her warmth.

Naruto's tongue found the inside of Erica's pussy tasty and the woman looked back at her lover's pants, them resembling a tent for obvious reasons. She then focused on Naruto as he kept her folds apart while licking her walls of flesh and she continued to moan at this.

Naruto moaned as he felt his manhood turn stiff and carried on with moving his tongue inside of Erica's womanhood. Naruto's fingers rubbed Erica's folds and the blush remained strong on her lovely face.

His tongue licked deeply into Erica's insides and she squeezed her breast in a lustful response giving him more wetness to taste. The blonde-haired man appreciated this and swayed his tongue on Erica's walls. She soon moaned from this and this alerted Naruto to her upcoming release.

Using this to his advantage, Naruto removed his tongue from Erica's pussy and traced her folds again before doing the same with her clit to tease her. She whimpered at this and did so again once Naruto's tongue entered her once again.

Naruto's tongue wildly wagged inside of Erica's womanhood and he didn't have to wait long until she finally came, her inner fluids washing down onto his tongue. She moaned loudly at this as Naruto licked her fluids and marveled at the taste.

After Naruto was done licking Erica's womanhood, she smiled at him and looked back at his crotch. The shape of it caught her eye and she nodded before getting off his face and Naruto quickly removed his pants and boxers and stood up on the bed and Erica crawled toward him seductively.

"Erica-hime, you're enjoying this even more than I thought." Naruto said to Erica as she sat near his erection and she grinned at him before she took it into her hand and gave it a quick squeeze making him yelp in surprise.

"Stop being a pussy." Erica started sucking on the head of his cock and slowly started to rub the length of his erect shaft with her hand. With her other hand, Erica caressed his big balls. She bounced them up and down in her hands as she sucked and rubbed his rock hard penis. Her arousing ministrations caused a large spurt of pre-cum to shoot out of Naruto's cock and into her mouth. Erica moaned at the delicious taste of his pre-cum, sending vibrations over his cockhead. Naruto groaned at the amazing feeling and ran his hands through her long, blonde hair. It felt so good that Naruto didn't think he could last much longer.

"Erica …more, please." He asked and she was happy to comply. She took in four more inches of his thick rod, causing her mouth to stretch considerably. Her tongue slid underneath his shaft and she felt another blob of pre-cum blast into her mouth. She could feel his erection throb furiously and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. She pulled back until only the head was in her mouth and sucked on it while both her hands jerked his shaft off at a blinding speed. The saliva covering his shaft made it easier to move her hands up and down.

Naruto bucked his hips into her mouth involuntarily. He couldn't hold it any longer, he was going to cum.

"Erica, I'm going to…" That was all he could say before he exploded inside of her mouth Erica struggled to swallow the thick, creamy liquid as it came out. Some spilled out of the corners of her mouth as more continued to shoot out. Finally, the last drops of cum drizzled into her mouth and Naruto's legs felt like jelly due to the sheer power of his orgasm. Once he stopped Cumming, Erica slowly pulled the still throbbing cock out of her mouth, making sure to lick it clean.

. "I want you inside, now." she said her voice dripping with lust.

"Are you sure about this? There is no going back" Naruto asked

"Just shut up, I have an anti-pregnancy seal on me." Erica shouted as she stoke his cock getting it back to its former glory. "Just sit back and enjoy." She position the cock at her entrance and gently lower herself unto it.

"So tight." Naruto moan as he felt his cock hit a barrier.

"Oh yes just a little bit more." Erica said as Naruto cock pierce through her hymen. "Oh yes." Blood leaked out of her entrance as she took the time to adjust to the wonderful feeling.

"So this what it feel like." Naruto moaned as he felt her walls squeezing him.

"Get ready." Erica grinds against him which picks up speed in a short time. Naruto now enjoys the immense ecstasy Erica's giving him; he moan more, encouraging her to continuously go on. Erica sees him enjoying this feeling she's giving and is pleased. Erica keeps up the pace, giving him nothing short of pleasure.

Erica then pulls him by the shoulders so they can sit up the bed. Erica goes up and down on him, getting impaled over and again by his erection. Their arms held each other tight, Erica going into him relentlessly. Erica gives a lot of her power into her thrusts, hitting on him as hard as possible.

Erica pushed in and circled around his erection as he thrust back to her. The immense pleasure surges through her being and fill her up; she moan more in ever increasing volume. Erica then pushes forward and seizes his lips, locking their lips tight as she grinds her body against his relentlessly. Sweat begins to wet their bodies as the heat rises even in this cold AC room. Naruto's cock is slicked and soaked by her juices that it enables his to go smoothly inside her. Erica 's tongue moved further into his mouth as her hands rested on his sweaty hair while one of Naruto 's hands moved down to grope her buttocks.

Minutes of intense kissing and tongue dancing forces them to break off for air. "Ah! Naruto!" Erica cried in between moan her hands ruffle Naruto's hair at the same time clinging on to him hard as her body is being rocked by pure ecstasy.

Erica now feels the pressure rising and is almost to her edge. She is close to her euphoric release and is enjoying every second as the inevitable explosion draws very close. "I can feel it...I, I'm gonna..." Naruto can feel it getting critical. "Come on, I want it!" she screamed out in demand.

Erica thrusts harder into Naruto, wanting to give both of them another blissful release. Naruto pulls Erica down and suppress their screams by a deep kiss; Erica gladly responds by locking her lips to him. They thrust into each other with sheer fervent until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy as her walls clenched around his erection and both let out a scream inside their mouths.

With their second sexual climax, Naruto released his seed in her and Erica spills out her cum on his lower parts. Erica gave herself no avenue of escaping or avoid his flow; her legs wrap tight on him and let him erection in her. Their juices had come to soak their hips while their screams were suppressed by their deep kiss. They aren't exactly kissing but they secure their lips to one another, staying immobile then they soon break off for air.

They stay still for a few moments to let their bodies regain natural condition from the force of their climax. They were panting, flushed and with a warm feeling of satisfaction. Erica then pushed Naruto down to his bed.

Erica lied down on Naruto for a while, taking a brief break after their second orgasm. Her left hand holds Naruto's right hand while her right gently strokes around his chest and then his cheek. They rested for some minutes, regaining some strength for their weary bodies. Erica and Naruto looked at each other directly, looking at each another with profound love glimmering in their eyes as proven previously.  
"Naruto, one more..." Erica requested.

"Alright then, I don't mind." Naruto obliged to her wishes. Frankly he wants a last go too.

 **The next day**

It's a bright and beautiful day as the cries of birds can be heard throughout the forest. The leaves of the surrounding trees rustled as a gentle breeze blew.

"Troublesome. Alright everyone, listen up. I don't want to repeat what I'm going to say so pay attention." Brandish lazily said to everyone.

This made the Gremory group sweat dropped at her attitude and her group sighed tiredly at her antics.

"As you all know, the troublesome blond told us..." Pointed at the four girls and the boy with her. "To help you guys train. And as for the training plans that he told me to make, I didn't do it because it is too advance for you." Brandish said.

"WHAT?!" The expectant Gremory group cried out in outrage at her words except for Koneko who narrowed her eyes at her.

"Will you bunch of pussy shut up! Erica is no laughing matter and if you plan to even last a minute with her you will listen!" Kyoka growled which shut them up.

"Thank you Kyoka-chan **,** I am going to make a training regimen for you but I need to know about your abilities and the way you fight?" Brandish defended herself, ignoring the sheepish faces of them.

"So we'll gonna do this the old fashioned way. We'll divide ourselves in groups and spar with each other for the whole day. That way, we'll know about the things that you guys need to improve." Brandish continued, not giving the Gremory group to say anything.

"The whole day? Isn't it a bit too much, Brandish-san?" Rias frowned a bit at the unorthodox plan that she said.

"No, it isn't. The reason for that is because we can train ourselves with you too." Brandish tiredly said, not liking the idea a bit.

"Eh?" Rias raised her eyebrow at what she just heard.

"Damn right, princess! Do you expect us to do nothing but to babysit you guys? We don't slack of our training you know!" A grinning Kyoka told Rias.

"Let's get this thing rolling." Brandish said.

 **END**

* * *

 **Erica Phenex (Erica Blandelli from in Campione!)**

 **Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil

 **Age:** 24

* * *

 **Naruto Peerage**

 **Queen: Chisato Hasegawa (from** **Shinmai Maou no Testament)**

Former Race: Angel

Age:?

 **Rook: Kagamiin Kyoka (From Dragon Riot)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 18

 **Rook 2: Miia (No last Name) from daily life of a monster girl**

Former Race: Lamia

Age: 17

 **Bishop (Mutation): Brandish μ (From Fairy Tail)**

Former Race: Spriggan

Age: 18

 **Bishop (Mutation) 2: Seras Victoria (From hellsing ultimate)**

Former Race: True Vampire

Age: 24

 **Knight (Mutation): Basara Toujou (From Shinmai Maou no Testament)**

Former Race: Human/Hero

Age: 16

 **Knight: Himura Kenshin (From Rurouni Kenshin)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 28

 **Pawn (2 pieces): Hinata Hyuga (from Naruto the last)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 17

 **Pawn (3 pieces): Yakumo Ose (from Naruto)**

Age: 15

 **Pawn (3 pieces): Toph Beifong (From Avatar he last Airbender)**

Former Race: Human


	7. Chapter 7 Demon Queen of the Far East

**Warning: The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

ShadowRanger092 chapter 6 . Sep 22

Jay 3000: I am glad that you liked it.

lou2003us

Jay 3000: Thank you, I try my best

CombustionNation

Jay 3000: Well here is more.

Loquin, desdelor97, bladetri, NinjaFang1331, fenixrojo36

Jay 3000: Thank you

Guest chapter 6 . Sep 5

Jay 3000: Thank you it was a good one.

Dreiller chapter 6 . Aug 24

Jay 3000: Thank you, I wish it could

Alex2909

Jay 3000: Like did not go that wa when I first wrote it lol.

Stratos263

Jay 3000: At least they will get stronger

HyperA1985

Jay 3000:That never cross my mind but who knows

REVANOFSITHLORD

Jay 3000: It's never fun meeting the in-laws

Imperial-samaB , jablanco and zehendner

Jay 3000: Thank you

insanemaelstorm

Jay 3000: They won't always see eye to eye but they won't be enemies

Last Time

"So we'll going to do this the old fashioned way. We'll divide ourselves in groups and spar with each other for the whole day. That way, we'll know about the things that you guys need to improve." Brandish continued, not giving the Gremory group to say anything.

"The whole day? Isn't it a bit too much, Brandish-san?" Rias frowned a bit at the unorthodox plan that she said.

"No, it isn't. The reason for that is because we can train ourselves with you too." Brandish tiredly said, not liking the idea a bit.

"Eh?" Rias raised her eyebrow at what she just heard.

"Damn right, princess! Do you expect us to do nothing but to babysit you guys? We don't slack of our training you know!" A grinning Kyoka told Rias.

"Let's get this thing rolling." Brandish said.

Now

 **Chapter 7 Demon Queen of the Far East**

Erica woke up early when her maid came in. She quickly dismiss the maid so that she wouldn't wake Naruto. She spent a few minutes just watching him sleep and then got out of bed to take a quick shower. She had a busy day ahead of her and she needed to get going. When she came out of the shower she got dressed and then went over to the bed to wake Naruto.

She cooed in his ear, "Naruto."

He groaned and rolled over making her laugh. She kissed his neck softly and said, "Come on love, it's time to get up. You did say you would join your friends at your mother's house."

He rolled over and looked at her and said, "They haven't called me yet so I don't have to rush over. Why are you all dressed up?"

She smiled and said, "I have an important meeting to attend and then I am going to gather all of my peerage in Italy."

"Really? But I thought you were going to fight Rias-chan alone?" A worried Naruto asked.

"I am but I am bringing in my peerage on order of my parents, they want to meet all of them, didn't I tell you?" He shook his head no and she continued, "Oh, it must have slip my mind after that big cock slipped into me two days ago."

"I see and I am glad they are coming, I would like to meet them too." Naruto sat up to kiss her.

She pulled away after a minute and stood up saying, "Alright, love, as much as I hate to, I have to leave, Father is already waiting for me at the venue."

 **In the Gremory Villa**

After a few days of training/sparring/torture, it was now dinner time and the exhausted and battered Gremory group with most of Naruto's peerage were now eating their dinner together.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Issei exclaimed as he continued to eat his food.

"You're right, Ise. This is definitely good." Rias praised.

"I must say, this is really good. Who cooked these?" Akeno asked.

"Not surprising. It was Hinata and Yakumo cooked them after all." Kyoka shrugged as she continued to eat.

"Wooh! This soup is really good too!" Issei cried, earning nods at the others.

"Erm, I cooked the soup." Asia pouted, prompting Issei to finish his soup quickly.

"Ah Asia-chan! You'll really be a great wife someday!" Issei praised Asia with his biggest smile making the former nun flushed red.

"I'm so glad...Then I can be Ise-san's..." Asia mumbled to herself softly. Everyone shook their heads at Issei's confused face.

Brandish coughed a few times and looked at everyone. "So, what did you guys learn today?" She was answered by several groans and some small laughs.

"Kyoka-san is a sadist."

"Basra-san and Miia -san are merciless."

"Hinata-sempai is ruthless."

"..."

Kiba, Rias, Issei said with a groan and gave them a tired glares while Koneko just looked at Brandish blankly.

"Ara ara, that was really quite thrilling if you ask me." Akeno said with a smile.

"I was being serious, what did you guys learned with them?" Brandish sighed and pinched her nose, ignoring the smirking Kyoka, Basra, Yakumo and the smiling Hinata.

"My magic is unrefined and sloppy." Rias said as her shoulders slumped.

"Not using the other traits of the Queen piece." Akeno truthfully admitted.

"My swordsmanship fits too much of a 'traditional knight' that made my fighting style predictable." Kiba said with a small smile.

"...Can't move fast." Koneko said in monotone and continued to eat at her pace.

"Erm, not to heavily rely on others to protect me." Asia said softly.

"I'm the weakest of us here." Issei said depressingly.

"Oi. No one is born weak. You were just a normal pervert before you got reincarnated so it's not really surprising that you feel that you're weak compared to us." Kyoka chided with a dangerous edge on her tone. The Gremorys were surprised at her reaction. They expected to insult Issei like usual but not like this.

"Kyoka-san." Hinata tried to calm the girl down.

"Tsk. It's not like you guys don't feel that way too." Kyoka clicked her tongue and drank a cup of sake. They did but they wouldn't have said it that way.

"Sorry for her outburst but she's right even though she could have said it another way." Brandish said and sighed tiredly. "I wasn't the strongest growing up, in fact I was the weakest among the Spriggan, I would get my ass kicked everyday but I did not give up. One day I stole a S-class mission to prove to the others that I was strong." Brandish said as they look at her, they knew what happen next.

"I got my ass kicked badly and was tortured for two days until I was saved. The place where I was held was attack by a high class devil and I managed to escape." Brandish said as she looked at the shock look on the Gremory team's face. "I immediately search for the devil who had saved me and throw myself at his feet and begged him to train me to be strong,"

"Did he?" They asked.

"Nope, the troublesome bastard asked why I wanted to be strong and I told in order to prove to the others that I wasn't weak." Brandish laughed as a smile appeared on Naruto's peerage's face. "He told me that if I wanted true strength and power, I should find a precious person then I should come and find him."

"What she is trying to say pervert is that you can only get strong by fighting to protect someone precious to you." Kyoka growled.

"I was about to say that bitch!" Brandish shouted.

"You took too long!" Kyoka shouted as they through eye lightning at each other.

"I know this will be a weird thing to ask but who is the strongest in your group? Not counting Naruto and his queen of course." Rias asked with curiosity written in her face. Her question made all of them looked at the Paimon group who were glancing at each other.

"Honestly, we don't really know." They shrugged at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked immediately. He was really intrigued at the skills of Naruto's peerage after a few days of sparring, or a one-sided beat down at his opinion with Basra.

"What we mean was, we don't know who really is the strongest since Seras and Brandish has yet to go all out at their spar with each other." Hinata answered at Kiba.

"Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, Kenshin is up their too and his swordsmanship is a bit better than mine." Basra said with a small frown on his lips.

His words made the Gremory group widen their eyes in shock and looked at Kiba, who paled at what he heard. If Kenshin was stronger than Basra, who had thrashed him around earlier at their spars. He couldn't help but to shuddered in fear at Kenshin battle prowess.

"What did you expect from him? He was formerly known as Battōsai but he was really an devil slayer." Yakumo said nonchalantly.

"W-what about Victoria-san?" Kiba shakily asked, still not yet recovered from his initial shock.

"Well, Seras is already a monster with her skills in magic alone. She's a long range type but that does not mean she is weak at close quarter fights since the only one who can beat her in Tiajutsu except Naruto is Kyoka. "Basra answered Kiba's query.

The Gremory group shivered at the mere thought of what Brandish, Kenshin and Seras could do.

"Wow, Naruto-kun really have good eyes in picking his peerage." Rias said in awe and a bit jealous at how strong Naruto's peerage members are. Her peerage members just nodded in agreement at her words.

"That's Naruto for you, princess. Go ahead and clean yourselves up. You need to rest for tomorrow's tortu-I mean training. We'll be the ones to clean this up." Kyoka smirked and started to gather the eating utensils, not minding the tired groans and whimpers she heard.

"Thank you, Kyoka -san." Rias thanked her then stood up and gestured her peerage to follow her which they did immediately after they excused themselves.

As the Gremory group walked away from the dining table, the rest of the Paimon group helped each other in cleaning while ignoring the conversation of the Gremory group about 'baths', 'joining' and 'pervert'.

"I really wonder why that troublesome blond told us to help them train. He obviously know that even if we push them hard, they really have a slim chance on winning the Rating Game against Erica Phenex." Brandish said in a low voice.

"You know him. He just wanted to help Gremory-sama at this, even knowing it's futile. Rias-sama really must have confidence in herself and her servants' skills that she challenged her fiancé's sister at a Rating Game." Hinata said, handing some plates to Basra.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto arrived at the house after getting an emergency call from his queen she told him they had found a secret room only for a seal to trigger. Chisato manage to push the others out of the way and was trapped in it. She them told him about a mysterious woman who came out of the room and attacked them.

*boom*

"Arh!" Toph was send crashing in front of him. "Damn bitch hit hard." As she got up.

"Stay here, I will deal with her." Naruto said as he walked passed her. He entered the room only to see Kenshin being surrounded by countless tiny balls of light floating in the darkened area.

"Die! **Meteor Stream!"** Naruto saw a beautiful woman with a body that put most women to shame, she had jet black hair and teal eyes, and she is wearing a wine red formal one piece dress which shows off her large assets and long slender legs.

 **"Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial**!" Naruto shouted as the woman was surrounded by trees.

"What the hell?" The woman said as the tree branches started enclosing her. "Kushina? No it couldn't be but this technique is like hers, **Uzumaki-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands** but weaker **.** "

 **"** Got you, now tell me who you are and what you are doing in my mother's house!" Naruto roared.

"Naruto-chan." The woman said shocking Naruto.

"How di-" Naruto was cut off as she burst out of his technique like it was nothing and appeared before him, before he could move his head was being crushed but her soft and large assets.

"You have gotten so big and handsome." The woman squealed. "The last time I saw a picture of you was when you had just born." As Naruto vanished from her clutches.

"I don't know you but you seem to know my parents." Naruto said as he looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I would prefer not to know your father." The woman said as Naruto growled at her. "Yotsuba Maya or **Demon Queen of the Far East** and your mother only evil piece."

"That's a lie my father told me that my mother did not have any peerage and you were my mother's enemy." Naruto shouted.

"Hehehe figures that bastard would say that about me." Maya said as she looked at Naruto. "But it seems that you won't believe me without proof." As she walked off with a sway in her hip. "Come with me Naruto-kun?"

"Do you think YOU can trust her?" Chisato asked her king as Kenshin and Toph look at him.

"What choice do I have, she is very strong and she seem to know about the seals in my mother's house." Naruto said which shock them. "That was one of my mother's most powerful seal that you were trapped in, according to her diary?" Naruto said as he followed her. "Stay here."

"We are heading to your mother's former studies." Maya said as she stop at a door. "Do you know what that is Naruto-kun?" She pointed to the door without a nob or key hole but it did have several seals on it.

"Those are seals that prevents anybody that is not keyed into from accessing it." Naruto said as Maya smiled.

"You are your mother's son." Maya said as she place her hands on the door. "And you should know that only the creator of the seal can key someone into it." As the door open and they entered the room.

"So this is where my mother confess to my father." Naruto said as he looked around, he saw pictures of his mother when she was small, pictures with his mother and father and pictures with Maya and his mother.

"Kushina and I was best friends growing up." Maya said as she took up a picture with them. "She even asked me to be a part of her peerage after the war, she gave me her queen piece but I was too strong for it so she had to combine all her pieces to convert me."

Naruto continue to look around the room as he saw his mother with Maya and what he thinks are their parents in the background. "I see, so who are they?"

"That is your Grandmother Tsunade Senju, your grandfather Dan Uzumaki and my Parents." Maya replied as she walked up to him. "Now do you believe me?"

"One question before I answer you, why did my dad hate you?" Naruto asked.

"It started when I was dating a Lucifer during the war, your father thought I was a spy for the old Satan fraction which I was doing at the time and told your mother." Maya said with a sad voice. "Your mother lost trust in me but because we were friends she only cast me out of her peerage."

"I felt bad for what I did, I had betray my only family." Maya said with tears in her eyes. "I stay away from the war because I did not want to fight her until I heard she was captured." She continued. "I was able to convince my boyfriend to bring me to her cell where I killed him and set her free."

"I see, what happen next?" Naruto asked.

"Your mother forgave me but you father did not, he felt that I set it up so they would trust me again." Maya said as Naruto listen. "But I did not care as long as your mother believed me."

"Where were you when I was born?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to be there for my friend but your father told the other devils about me so I would be killed on sight." Maya said with a sad look on her face. "When I heard that your mother died I tried to attend the funeral but I was attack the moment I appeared at your house."

"I was not here when your father died but I came back a month afterwards only to find out that you were gone." Maya said as she looked at him. "I went in search of you but I could not find you so I decided to wait here until you would show up one day."

 **With Team Naruto**

"Hey everyone. We're already finished with the baths. We're going to head to our rooms and go to sleep ahead. Is it okay?" Rias asked them in a friendly manner.

"Sure thing, Gremory-sama. We'll just help ourselves with the bath and hit the sack too." Hinata said politely and sneaked a glance at Brandish, Kyoka and Yakumo who were impassive at their conversation.

"Troublesome. This is so awkward." Brandish whispered in a barely audible voice to herself and face palmed.

"Well, good night guys. See you tomorrow morning." Rias waved her hand and left the room.

"Well that was awkward." Basra said and started to pick up the eating utensils to put them in the cabinet.

"Tell me about it." Miia rolled her eyes and started to help Basra.

"Well that was Troublesome. I'm going to the bath first." Brandish stood up and left the room.

"Not if I get there first mint head." Kyoka prompted Hinata and Yakumo to go as they all sprint for the bathroom.

"Women." Basra started to walk out of the room.

"This is going to be a long week for us." The four of them thought at the same time and released a loud sigh.

 **With Naruto and Maya**

"AH Maya-chan, do you know of a green crystal known as the Hokage's necklace?" Naruto asked the beautiful woman beside him.

"Of course Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan always had one with her, she claims it strengthen her control over her wood magic." Maya replied as she walked up to him. "And also it can trapped charka based beasts."

"Really I never knew that." Naruto said as they walked back to his friends. "Do you know if she had anymore since I don't want to trouble the one she was buried in.."

"Sorry but that is the only one left." Maya said as they saw Kenshin, Seras, Toph and Chisato looking at them.

"Damn it." Naruto said, he really did not want to trouble her grave.

"Naruto-kun, you are safe." Seras said with a smile.

"And why wouldn't he be, I am his mother's best friend." Maya said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's head, pushing his face into her breasts.

"So she can be trusted now?" Chisato asked.

"Yeah she can." Naruto said pulling his head away from her.

"Now it will be easier to find the crystal." Kenshin said with a smile.

"There are no crystals here, my mother had the last one." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"I see." Chisato said she knew Naruto would never disturbed his mother's grave for anything.

"I did say it was the last one left but I never said you couldn't make more." Maya said as Naruto ran up to her.

"How?" Naruto shouted.

"I will tell you if you can satisfy me with that big cock of yours." Maya said with a seductive pose as blood came out of Naruto's nose. "It's been years since I have been with a man."

"Like hell he is!" Chisato and a surprising Seras shouted out.

Hehehheehhe oh my." Maya giggled as they glared at her. "If I wanted to take him none of you could stop me but I was just joking though or am I."

"I would have any problem with it since I have fulfil my promise to my wife to be." Naruto replied.

"I will hold you to that." Maya said with a smile. "Now the only way to create the crystal is to improve you wood magic so I will teach you how to do it and much more."

 **Phenex Vacation home**

Gathering her courage, she laid her head back against the pillow, and took a shuddering breath, inhaling like she was about to embark on a dangerous journey, exhaling like she was prepared to meet whatever was to come next.

She moved her fingers across her folds, exploring the valleys, reveling in the satiny feel of her skin. A wave of heat seemed to come from within her, creeping up through her skin, making her chest tighten. Her strokes sped up, creating delicious friction, then slowed down as she relaxed into her touch.

Spreading her moisture around, she dipped her fingers into her entrance, working them inside, then curled them up, hot pleasure gripping her immediately.

" _Naruto._ " came out in a whisper, carried on the puff of breath that floated out of her mouth. She inclined her head to a photo of him watching her, fixated on her center, and it brought a minxy grin to her face as she withdrew her fingers to the tips before sliding them back in, moaning at how wet she was.

Something raw and animalistic settled itself in her chest, commanding her to step into the unknown, to give into the abandon that was gripping her heart, her mind, every inch of her body.

"Oh yes Naruto-sama harder, I can take it," She whispered, demonstrating with her hand, thrusting with smooth strokes when she heard a knock on the door she quickly got dress as she heard her name.

"Yubelluna-chan, can I come in?" Xuelan asked from the outside.

"Sure come in." Yubelluna said as the door open and Xuelan entered.

"So what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Yubelluna asked her.

"Do you think we stand a chance against Naruto-sama and his peerage?" Xuelan said which caught Yubelluna by surprise.

"If you have asked me before our training trip then my answer would have been no." Yubelluna said as she motion for Xuelan to sit on her bed. "And Riser-sama knew that too."

"So what should we do?" Xuelan said as she took a seat. "We both want to be in Naruto-sama Peerage."

"What do you mean?" Yubelluna asked.

"I mean if we should sabotage Riser or we should fight at our best." Xuelan replied with a smile.

"We will fight at our best since we don't know who will win." Yubelluna said with a smile of her own.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

 **Two days before the rating game**

Naruto and Erica had just been seated at a cozy table in a fancy restaurant. The setting was very romantic, with dim lights and candlelight everywhere. Erica was smiling happily at him and he couldn't contain his happiness either. Erica moved her chair so she was closer to Naruto and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss it.

"So Naruto since this is a proper date, I feel like I should ask you questions about yourself. Do you mind?" asked Erica

"Of course not, Erica, but you probably know everything already." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I may know a little but I've never heard you talk about a lot of things, like how did you gain that power? You may have told me about it but you never told me how it happen." asked Erica

"This isn't the best place to talk about it but since you asked." Naruto created a seal around them prevent anybody from seeing or hearing them. "It all started on my trip to Japan, I got ship wreck on an island around before I could reach Japan, and it was called elemental nations."

"I never heard of it before." Erica said.

"That's because it was covered in a barrier protected by the angels and it's not there anymore." Naruto replied which shocked Erica. "I was able to pass through the barrier because there was an attack during that time."

"What was attacking it?" Erica asked.

"It was a Kyuubi."

 **Flashback**

Where the hell am I?" Naruto said as he walked around. "I can sense something powerful but where." Suddenly he was in a huge city on top of a roof. Naruto saw a huge nine tail destroying the place.

"So that's why I could not sense it. There was a powerful barrier around it." Naruto said as he looked on. "What is a Kyuubi doing here and why is it destroying this place? I should leave this place before the Kyuubi decided to attack me too. " Naruto sense someone coming and hide himself.

"Kukuku my plan is working, now all that's left is that fool Ryo to summon the guardian angel to try and seal this beast." The pale man said as he vanished.

"So someone did this." Naruto said as he came out. He weighted his action, should he help or should he leave. "Someone else is coming." He hid again.

Suddenly a man and a woman appeared. "Summoning!" The man shouted as a huge toad appeared.

"What! The Kyuubi! What's going on Ryo?" The toad shouted as he saw the monster.

"It escaped and I am going to seal it. I need to write the key to the seal. I have to hurry Gerotora." Gerotora the toad agreed and opened up to allow Ryo to write the key. As he was about done writing, the woman had a coughing spell, blood coming out as well.

"Rei!" Ryo exclaimed as rushing to her side. "Don't push yourself. Once this is done I can take you to the hospital!"

"It's too late. I already had the Kyuubi extracted from me. It is only a matter of time until I died. That's why you must live Ryo for our son, promise me you will love him every day. Watch him grow up and never leave him alone." Rei said. Tears were streaming from her face as well as Ryo's as she held her son in her arms. "My only regret is not seeing him grow up, not being there for him. Not seeing him become a man, getting married, and meeting our grandchildren. Never telling him stories or having fights, ya' know, being a family."

Like all of Rei's dreams, Ryo would do anything to make sure they came true. He may not be able to fully honor her last wish, but he would certainly try. "You can someday Rei. I will work in the last of your chakra into the seal. So that someday you will meet our son."

Rei looked up at her love, forcing a smiling with all her strength. "You make all my dreams come true one way or another, my love. Thank you, for making my life so wonderful."

Ryo gazed into her eyes for what would be their last seconds together in this world. He took the baby in hand. "This will only hurt a little bit Kai. Thank you, Rei. For making my life like a true dream. I will not fail you."

"You never have and never will. Goodbye Ryo ...and goodbye my son, Kai." Rei spoke as she died. Ryo started writing a seal on the ground. "Oh Guardian Angel we summon thee in the holy name of God!"

There was a bright flash of light and Chisato appeared, before she could speak Ryo and his son was squash by a giant snake and Chisato was trapped into a demonic barrier. "Kukuku my plan worked." The man said as he came out of the shadow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chisato shouted.

"Shut up bitch!" The man growled. "You answer to me now."

"I only listen to God." Chisato tried to escape but she couldn't.

"You can't escape, the devil I bought it from told me that no holy power user can escape from it." The man laughed. "Now seal that beast into me or I'll let it loose on the world!"

"A devil, why is he here?" Chisato said as she watched Naruto appeared a few feet behind the man. "Are they working together?"

"I am wait-" A huge root appeared through the man's chest.

"I hate people who hurt the innocent." Naruto said as the root vanished. "I am sorry, I should have acted sooner." Naruto said.

"I thought they were working together." A shock Chisato said to herself. "Devil-san look out."

"Huh!" The Kyuubi roared as it attacked him forcing Naruto to jump into the air. **"Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial!"** The Kyuubi was covered in trees and roots.

"GHHHARHAR!" The Kyuubi roared as it destroyed Naruto's attack.

"Devil-san, let me out of this thing, I am the only one who can stopped it." Chisato said as Naruto created a wood clone to lead the Kyuubi away from them then he appeared beside her.

"This is a very powerful seal." Naruto studied the seal. "It can't be released unless you have a key." As a smile appeared on his face. "But I love a challenge." As he study the seal some more.

"Wow he look like a kid in a candy shop." Chisato said as she watched him work. "A devil trying to save an Angel who would have believe this."

"GHHHARHAR!" "

It seem the Kyuubi caught my clone and his coming back for us but it's too late because I have a way to get you out."

"Great hurry up and destroy the barrier." Chisato said.

"Are you crazy, this is a powerful seal that is way above my knowledge and skill?" Naruto said with a smile. "But I can do this." Naruto had change the seals so that they could trade places.

"You did it I am free." Chisato shouted as she looked around and saw Naruto in the barrier. "Yo-"

"My name is Naruto P-Uzumaki and don't worry about m-argggghhhhhhhhhhh!" The Barrier started a chain reaction, it wasn't meant for a devil.

*booom*

The smoke cleared revealing an unconscious Naruto. "Thank God that he is alive." Chisato grabbed him and flew into the air before the Kyuubi could hit them. "I am sorry Michael-sama but I have to seal it into the devil boy and sorry Naruto-san for giving you this burden."

 **Flashback ended**

"Wow." Erica said as Naruto saw the waitress coming and put down the seals. The waitress then came over and brought them some drinks and appetizers and as they ordered their meal.

When she had left, they began feeding each other small bites of food. After a few minutes of this Naruto asked, "So I know you told me that you wanted to study more about magic before you reach a Ultimate Class devil but why? What do you find exciting about studying magic?"

Erica smiled and kissed him for a moment before answering, "Everything. But what I really want to study is ancient magic like yours. Magic that are made to affect certain class whether devil, angels and etc but I'm mostly interested in the field of bonding Magic."

"Bonding magic, what is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the ability to bond a person to someone else forever." Erica replied.

"So why do you want to study it?" Naruto asked.

"Well...during a mission a client tried to use one on me!'

"WHAT!" Naruto roared as everyone looked at him.

"Calm down Naruto, he did not know what he was doing so it did not work." Erica inform him as he calm down. She then kissed him briefly and pulled away just in time for the food to be placed on their table.

They talked about the different places they had traveled to, their favorite parts in each place and the places each of them would like to see in the future. Naruto seemed to want to visit places near the ocean and Erica wanted to visit places because of the different types of animals there. They continued to enjoy their quiet dinner feeding each other frequently.

 **The night before the rating game**

"I can't believe Sirzechs-kun talk me into this." Grayfia said with a bottle of wine. "Damn it I hope Naruto-sama will forgive me." A she knock on the door when the door open revealing Naruto.

"Oh my Lucifer, Grayfia-sama is here." Naruto squeal.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Grayfia said with a blush as Naruto's face light up.

"Of Course Grayfia-sama." Naruto said as motion for her to come in. "We have the whole house to ourselves."

"That's great." Grayfia replied as she followed him. "Where are your peerage?"

"They are still at the Uzumaki compound." Naruto said as they entered the living room. "Not that I am not happy but why are you here?"

"I am here to celebrate your early victory against Riser Phenex." Grayfia said as she showed him the bottle of non-alcoholic wine.

"I bet it was Sirzechs who came up with this plan." Naruto shook his head. "He wants you to squeeze info out of me about my peerage, right."

"I told him you would figure it out but he did not believe me." Grayfia said as she turn to leave. "I will take my l-"

"Where are you going, you are already here so let's celebrate." Naruto said with a smile, he would never give up a chance to spend time with her. "And I could tell you somethings about my peerage." As he walked up to her and took the bottle of wine from her.

"Ok I will." Grayfia said as she took a seat.

"I will pour us some wine." Naruto said as he when to the kitchen, he was about to pour out the wine when he saw the non-alcoholic label on the wine. "Why would she bring a n…wait she must still think of me as a kid and can't handle the hard stuff." As he looked in his wine cabinet for a wine similar to the one in his hand. "There it is, I will show her that I am not a kid but a man."

He found a wine similar to Grayfia's bottle but it wasn't a non-alcoholic one. "He pour the wine and brought it back to Grayfia. "Now let's the celebration begin."

"Hai." Grayfia said as she took her glass from him. "Let's see who can finish our wine first." She was trying to get the celebration out of the way quickly so they could get to the real reason why she was here.

"You are on." Naruto said as the two done the wine in one go.

End


	8. Chapter 8 Erica Vs Team Gremory

**Warning: The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

* * *

Guest chapter 7. Dec 24, 2017, god of all, Guest chapter 7. Oct 26, 2017

Jay3000: Here it is and I am glad you liked it.

FallenChaos1379

Jay3000: It could happen you just have to read.

Guest chapter 7. Nov 1, 2017

Jay3000: Not sure as yet.

T-B-R

Jay3000: Yeah that's what happens.

insane maelstrom

Jay3000: Glad you liked it and that will be revealed later.

Alex2909 and thor94, R-king 93, ByUzumaky3000, lou2003us

Jay3000: Glad you liked it

Guest chapter 7. Oct 9, 2017

Jay3000: Lol

radeklegia

Jay3000: So you want a prize or something

Dreiller

Jay3000: Glad you like her. He is not going to be a villain so don't worry.

NinjaFang1331, Stratos263, Sniperbeattie, desdelor97, zehendner, jablanco, bladetri, Imperial-samaB, and LuluXc.c. 18

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

HyperA1985

Jay3000: Yes he will.

REVANOFSITHLORD

Jay3000: It could happen.

Thedarkness1996

Jay3000: Thank you.

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Where are you going, you are already here so let's celebrate," Naruto said with a smile, he would never give up a chance to spend time with her. "And I could tell you something about my peerage." As he walked up to her and took the bottle of wine from her.

 **"** Ok, I will," Grayfia said as she took a seat. **  
**

"I will pour us some wine," Naruto said as he when to the kitchen, he was about to pour out the wine when he saw the non-alcoholic label on the wine. " Why would she bring a n…wait she must still think of me as a kid and can't handle the hard stuff." As he looked in his wine cabinet for a wine similar to the one in his hand. "There it is, I will show her that I am not a kid but a man."

He found a wine similar to Grayfia's bottle but it wasn't a non-alcoholic one. "He pours the wine and brought it back to Grayfia. "Now lets the celebration begin."

"Hai," Grayfia said as she took her glass from him. "Let's see who can finish our wine first." She was trying to get the celebration out of the way quickly so they could get to the real reason why she was here.

"You are on," Naruto said as the two done the wine in one go.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Erica Vs Team Gremory**

* * *

Grayfia opened her eyes again to find a shock of blond hair devil in front of her eyes. It wasn't tough to recognize who he was, as there were not many people with his unique facial features. She was riding piggyback and her head rested on his shoulder. "Naruto-sama?"

"Yes, Grayfia-sama?" Naruto blinked in surprise at hearing her voice and looked back to meet her eyes.

Grayfia kept staring into his eyes for a few seconds before asking. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you home, I think," Naruto replied he was as drunk as her. Grayfia rested her face on his back again and his scent filled her nostrils. "You smell nice."

Naruto stumbled at the sudden compliment before righting himself. "Thank you."

Grayfia went silent again and Naruto assumed that she had fallen asleep. "Do you know that I had a crush on you, Grayfia-sama?" Naruto said in an alcohol-induced haze.

Grayfia shook her head in answer. "I thought you just admired me."

"It was until the day I finally met you in person and saw your beautiful smile," Naruto said.

Grayfia blushed at his words as Naruto stop, they were in some sort of room. Grayfia gets down from his back once she approached the door and they turned to face each other. Grayfia could only watch as Naruto lifted his hand and slid a bang of white hair behind her ear.

Naruto sighed as he stared at her angelic face. "Why couldn't I be old enough to be with you and why did you have to be married to him, Grayfia-sama?"

If Grayfia wasn't drunk she would have stopped Naruto from doing what he was about to do. Naruto placed his lips on hers in a sensual kiss. Grayfia wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid a hand around her waist and kissed him back just as passionately. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as they fell on the bed.

The next Day

 **Rating game**

"So do you think they are ready?" Hinata said to the group as they watched Rias's group entering the stadium.

"It is troublesome to say but at their current level they could possibly beat Riser's peerage with simple power." Brandish said with a sigh.

"But since Riser's peerage also trained so I am not sure they could beat Riser's peerage," Kyoka said as Brandish glared at her.

"And we still don't know how strong this Erica person is," Basra said.

"I am sure they will put up a decent fight," Miia said with a smile.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun and the others are here," Yakumo said as they looked at her.

"There is only one way to find out and that is to-"

"Meet him at his booth!" Kyoka shouted cutting off Brandish.

"Will you stop doing that?" Brandish shouted.

"It's not my fault that you are easy to read." Kyoka giggled.

"Hm, I don't have time for this." Brandish said as she walked off.

"Hey don't walk away from a fight!" Kyoka shouted as she chases after Brandish. The other sigh and followed them.

 **Naruto's booth**

Chisato enters the booth and took her seat. "Maya-san said that Naruto-kun will be here soon, he is doing some late minute exercises."

"I see but why? It's not like he needs it," Seras said as they all nodded their heads.

"I don't believe it, we know Naruto has a tendency to do flashy entrances and never want anybody to know what he is going to do," Kenshin said as they nodded their heads also.

"Or he is just thinking of other ways to humiliate Riser," Toph said.

"Whatever the truth may be, I am sure that he will be here on time," Chisato said when they heard a knock on their booth. "Enter."

Venelana, Lady Phenex, and Lady Sitri entered the booth. "You don't mind if we join you guys," Venelana asked with a smile.

"Not at all." They all said as they bow.

"But why if I may ask?" Chisato asked.

"No special reason, I just want to get to know my future son-in-law peerage." Lady Phenex said.

"Same here and I also wanted to talk to Naruto-kun." Lady Sitri said with a smile.

"I just want to get away from my son and husband hehehheehhe." Venelana giggled as they took a seat. "So where is Naruto-kun?"

 **Satan's booth**

Sirzechs, his father, Lord Phenex and Lord Sitri is sitting in the booth talking to each other. "It seems that lord Paimon isn't here as yet."

"I am sure he will be here to see is future wife wins." Lord Phenex said with a smile.

"That if she wins, never underestimate a Gremory." Lord Gremory said with a smile.

"Is that so, you want to put your money where your mouth is." Lord Phenex replied as they glared at each other.

"So Sirzechs-sama, where is your wife? Isn't she the one to ref the fight?" Lord Sitri asked.

"No I had to make a late minute change, I gave her an assignment and she hasn't come back as yet," Sirzechs said. "Where the hell are you Grayfia?"

 **With Erica**

A very beautiful woman walked into the room, she is wearing a short, tight Special Forces vest that goes above her belly button, with two straps buckled up, along with her I.D. badge. She wears a pair of dog tags, as well. On her upper arms, she wears armbands, some of which form Xs over her biceps and triceps. She also wearing dark green-and-black leather pants, a holster, knee-pads, and high-heeled, combat-style boots. "Erica-sama, Naruto-sama is still not here."

"Thanks, Sonya," Erica said in a sad voice. "Where are you Naruto, I want you to see me in action." As she looked at her picture of Naruto.

"I am here Erica-sama." Said a very handsome young man with an average height and body. He has black hair and eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a blue undershirt.

"You are a great friend Godou," Erica said as she left the room.

"Damn bastard, Erica is mine," Godou growled.

"Poor Godou, Erica-sama was never yours and never will." A beautiful young woman with red eyes, waist-long black hair with a megalopolis-style bust. She is wearing the white tight shirt and a blue short skirt and a jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style. "Naruto is a real man and a powerful one at it, I wouldn't want you when I can have him."

"Whatever Momoyo, I am a real man and I know I am stronger," Godou growled.

"Erica Phenex Vs the team Gremory is about to start."

 **Rias group vs Erica**

Erica now floated above the Gremory heiress and her group. "I can't wait to hear you scream." She said creating a fire like a spear. "I don't know what my brother sees in you, you are nothing but a bitch to me."

Rias angered by her attackers taunt. "I will destroy you!" She screamed as multiple energy orbs of red-black energy shot towards the Phenex. Erica vanished and reappeared dodging the girl's attack. When she stopped she was soon struck by lightning from above creating a small cloud of smoke.

"Ara, ara. You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Said Akeno as her sadistic nature was raising.

However, that was soon dropped when the smoke cleared revealing an unharmed Erica with a smile on her face. "Wh-what?" said a shocked Akeno.

"You really think that a weak attack like that could affect me?" Said Erica looking at her opponents. "You really think you could be-.

"Now!" Rias shouted.

" **Flame-Freezing Sword**!" Kiba summons his ice Demon Sword that devours flame. "It's over!" As he cut her in half.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" Erica screamed out as she vanished.

"I did it R-" Suddenly Erica grabbed him by his head. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed out in pain as she squeezed it.

"Water sword!"

" **Amaterasu!"** Erica said as black flames covered Kiba's body.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kiba screamed out in pain.

In the stands

"She has it too." Lord Phenex shouted.

"It can't be?" Sirzechs asked.

"That's my girl." Lady Phenex said with a smile.

"What is that flame?" Brandish asked they had joined up with them earlier.

"It's the most powerful flames that a member of the Phenex clan can get." Lady Phenex said with a smile.

 **Back to the fight**

"Catch!" Erica tosses Kiba at them.

"Don't touch him!" Sirzechs shouted from the stands as Rias and Akeno soon shot up into the air to avoid the flaming Kiba.

 **Kiba has been eliminated**

"Damn it, I thought Kiba cut her in half," Rias said, she could not believe what she saw.

"Snap out of it Rias, she's coming," Akeno shouted as Erica shot up to face the two bitches head on.

Rias and Akeno began to evade the flaming spears. However, unlike a knight piece, their speed wasn't good enough to leave them unharmed. They had a few cuts and burns on their skins. "She is just toying with us." The two devils can now see how outmatched they are now to Erica.

"At least this will give Issei time to build up as much energy as possible," Rias said.

"Found you!" Erica said as she puts her hand up and a huge ball of flame was form. "Nice try **Flaming destroyer**!" She tosses the ball where Issei and Koneko were hiding.

"No!" Rias shouted.

"I did not forget about you **Cuore di Leone!"** Erica summons her swords and fires a red-like flame projectile at Rias.

"Watch out!" Akeno shouted as she pushed Rias out of the way.

*boom*

" **Koneko, Issei and Akeno** **have been eliminated!"**

"And then there was one." Erica vanished.

"Where di-" Rias received a punch to the stomach and a hammer smash to the head that sends her crashing to the ground.

"I will not lose!" Rias roared as she started firepower of destruction all over the place.

"Kid you are a thousand years too early to beat me." Erica flies through the attacks which just go through her. She slams Rias head into the ground then started running her face across the ground before throwing her into the wall.

" **Golgotha**!" Erica's sword Cuore di Leone transform into a copy of the Lance of Longinus and before anyone could move or think, the lance had pierced Rias Stomach.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rias screamed out in pain.

"Rias!"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

 **With Naruto**

Naruto woke up as the light hit his face. Groaning in discontent he sat up in his bed.

Blinking several times, he once more took a moment to curse the sun, as well as the blinds. Why they were even there when they never blocked out that damned light was beyond him.

"Damn my head hurts, I am never going to drink again," Naruto said as his left hand hit the bed, he felt something warm, soft and round underneath his palm. That definitely wasn't his bed.

He froze. On reflex, his hand gave an experimental squeeze, which prompted a moan from whatever it was he had grabbed a hold of. His eyes drifted down towards his hand.

Only it wasn't his bed that he was staring at. It was Grayfia and she was sleeping.

"I must be dreaming," Naruto said as he continued to look at her, he took note of several things. For one, the mound his hand was resting on was, in fact, Grayfia's covered right breast. "Damn she has a hot body" He licked his lips as he continued to stare at her body, not realizing that she had woken up the moment he squeezed her breast.

"You are one second away from me freezing your hands Naruto-sama?" Grayfia replied in an emotional voice.

Instantly Naruto jumped off the bed and started bowing. "I am sorry Grayfia-sama!"

"I will forgive you this time because it is kind of my fault that we got drunk," Grayfia replied as Naruto continue to bow.

"So where are we?" Naruto asked as he lifts up his hand.

"Not sure maybe the guest room in your house," Grayfia replied as when saw Naruto admiring his hand. "Naruto-sama!"

"So this is the hand that touches Grayfia's breast, I will never wash it again," Naruto said as he continues to look at his hand.

"Naruto-sama!" Grayfia shouted even louder.

"Oh sorry Grayfia-sama," Naruto said as he looked at her. "What were you saying again?"

"I said that we are in one of your guest room," Grayfia said as she looked at him and blush. "And I want to thank you for bring me here and not to my house."

"Oh, so what happened last night? The last thing I remember was carrying you on my back and laid you on the bed as we kissed." Naruto said with a blush. "Did anything happen after that."

"Of course not, we fell asleep when we made out," Grayfia replied in her usually voice.

"These lips kissed Grayfia-sama, I will never wash it again," Naruto said when it hit him. "What time is it?" Naruto asked as he looked around the place for a clock.

"12: 00-noon" Grayfia replied in a casual tone as she checked the clock, somehow hidden from Naruto's view.

"Shit we're late for the rating game!" Naruto shouted as he tried to move, only for him to be pulled onto the bed by Grayfia.

"I can't allow you to leave without eating something first." Grayfia said in her strict voice as she got out of bed, swaying her hips as she walked towards the door without realizing it, then she stopped and turn around, "You should try to get that thing down before you come out of the room, we wouldn't want your maids to get a heart attack." She blushed as she looked at the tent in his pants.

 **Two hours later Phenex Household, Underworld**

In the large hall of the Phenex castle, there were many influential devils gathered around and were chatting among themselves as they wait for the reason why they were here in the first place.

The union of the Gremory heiress, Rias Gremory and the youngest son of the Phenex clan, Riser Phenex. They got tired of waiting for Naruto to turn up so they proceed to the party since Naruto and Riser's fight had nothing to do with his engagement to Rias. Chisato, Seras, Brandish and Kyoka when in search of their king.

"Urgh, why do we have to be in here?" Basra groaned as he loosens up his necktie. He was now wearing a simple black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie with matching black shoes.

He and the others separated themselves at Rias' peerage and Sona, who was only with her Queen and chose to stay in the secluded area of the hall to avoid gaining unwanted attention.

"Well, the princess invited us here you bastard and we are representing Naruto who seems to be missing," Toph said as she took another sip of a non-alcoholic drink in her hands. She wore the same suit as Basra, giving her a boyish look at making some female devils stole glances at her.

"She's right though. But did you notice the way Himejima-san and the others act?" Hinata asked the others. Hinata was wearing a long lavender colored dress with a corsage at her upper left chest.

"Who wouldn't? It's like they were waiting for something to happen." Yakumo said and looked at Rias' peerage. She wore the same dress like Hinata but only it was colored violet.

"The pervert and the nun is not here too. Not that it's suspicious when he got beaten like that." Miia said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Just like Yakumo and Hinata, she wore the same type of dress but only it was colored red.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE WELCOME THE BRIDE, MISS RIAS GREMORY!" Someone shouted and right after that, an expressionless Rias entered the hall and walk towards Riser, who was smirking smugly. All of the occupants of the hall stopped whatever they're doing and looked at the two.

"Now I understand why Naru-kun hated him." Miia hissed as she looked at Riser.

"An arrogant Grade A douchebag with a superiority complex? Oh, joy." Toph sarcastically said at Miia.

"Maybe I should try if his regeneration will work on my illusions." Yakumo innocently said as she hummed a happy tune.

"NO." Toph, Hinata, Kenshin and Basra shot her idea down immediately. They saw now deadly and devastating Yakumo's illusions were and pretty sure that Riser won't last long at her.

"Bou~! You guys are killjoys! He's a Phenex, you know!" Yakumo whined childishly at them.

"Yaku-"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Whatever Hinata was going to say was interrupted when the large wooden doors of the party hall were blasted by a tremendous force, obliterating it into splinters. "So Naruto-sama has finally arrived."

All of the devils in the room looked at the intruder and saw a brown-haired teenager who was glaring at them defiantly.

"Listen up High-Class Devils! I'm Issei Hyoudou and I'm here to take Rias-Buchou back!" Issei boldly declared at everyone in the room.

"Y-YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! Guards, restrain him!" Riser barked out in anger when he saw Issei.

The guards immediately move towards Issei but were intercepted by Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko.

"...You're late."

"Leave this to us Issei-kun."

"Fufufu. Just do what you need to do, Ise-kun."

Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno said as they kept the guards occupied, giving Issei a way in.

Issei runs forward and stopped in the middle of the hall and adjusted his breathing before he looked around the room. The devils watched him silently and waited for what the reckless devil's next action.

"RIAS-BUCHOU'S VIRGINITY BELONGS TO ME!"

His bold declaration was met with utter silence. Even Rias, her parents, Riser, and his family were stupefied at his bold and idiotic proclamation.

"Pfft, wahahahahah! Good one." Toph broke the silent and tense atmosphere with her loud laugh.

"Oh, my Maou! That was the most idiotic thing I heard in my life!" Miia joined her and laugh hard as she could while clutching her stomach.

Basra and Kenshin just shook their heads at his stupidity.

"I agree. He even shouted it in front of Rias-san and her parents!" Yakumo laughed, ignoring the eyes of the other devils in the room at them.

"What do you think you are doing Issei, we just heal you?" Hinata asked.

"Eh? Miia-sempai? Yakumo-san? Basra-san? Hinata-sempai, I know you just heal me but I have to do this." Issei dumbly said as he looked at them.

"Pervert." Basra sighed and cracked an amused smile at him.

"Who are they, Rias?" Lord Gremory asked her daughter and pointed at them. Lord and Lady Phenex looked at her, wanting to know about them too.

"Ah? They're part of Naruto-Kun's peerage and the ones who helped us train." A red-faced Rias answered his query dumbly, still not snapping out from her stupor at her Pawn's embarrassing proclamation.

"I see." Lord Gremory just said. He only met his Queen, Rook, Bishop, and Knight a few days ago and was already intrigued by the rest of his peerage.

"YOU! Why are you here? Where is your worthless King?!" Riser snarled at the Paimon group in anger. "His he too scared to fight me!"

The Paimon group stopped their laughs and glared at Riser. The other devils in the room were also curious of which household they belong since they knew the intruder. But the ones who knew them, Rias, her peerage, Sona and her Queen looked at them worriedly since their King was currently not present.

"Who are you calling a worthless king, you pathetic excuse for a man?" Yakumo hissed and glared at Riser with animosity as an eerie shadow formed at her figure. "Our king is not scared of anyone must less a weak and pathetic man like you."

"What did you just say, you filthy Low Class?!" Riser snarled at Yakumo with raging hatred. But his insult was only met by a brief silence before Yakumo and her group laughed at him.

"Low Class?! Pfft, ahahahahaha!" Yakumo laughed at Riser mockingly as she ignored the confused looks she felt from everyone.

"What's so funny, bitch?!" Riser spat out and started to release some of his demonic energy, making his surroundings hotter than usual.

"It's your ignorance, fool." Yakumo sneered and released her own demonic energy to match Riser, surprising him a bit.

The other devils looked at the confrontation with interest between the unknown girl and the Phenex. Sona, Tsubaki, Rias and her peerage looked at the Paimon group in worry as the Lords and Ladies of the Gremory and Phenex clan were about to step up before things got messy. But all of it was stopped by a masculine voice that rang out in the entire hall.

"Oh my, it seems like we're in some kind of predicament." A smiling Sirzechs said as he entered the hall with his maid/wife/Queen.

"Lucifer-sama." Riser averted his attention and greeted the Crimson Satan with respect.

"Hello, Riser. Can you kindly tell me what the problems here are?" Sirzechs said as he gestured his hands at the gaping Issei and the bored looking Paimon group.

"This peasant." Riser pointed his finger accusingly at the glaring Issei. "..Interrupted my wedding and shouted some nonsense. While this lowly bitch and her group mocked and insulted me, a Phenex!" Riser said, barely restraining his urge to lash out in front of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Oh? Well about the first thing you said, it was actually my plan. An entertainment for my beloved little sister's wedding, if you say." Sirzechs said with a smile. "Since your original opponent is nowhere to be found."

The guests gasped at what Sirzechs just said while his parents, Rias, Lord and Lady Phenex just raised an eyebrow at his words. But there were some people who had different reactions to that.

Riser, a pure disbelief look all over his faces and the continuously nodding Paimon group, who seems to know about it already.

"What do you mean that our king is nowhere to be found?" Toph growled.

"Naruto-sama left for his match an hour ago and he has yet to show up," Grayfia said.

"And who might you be? Riser said that you insulted him, a High-Class Devil. You know that he can enact a punishment to you and your friends, right?" Sirzechs asked Yakumo with a smile.

"Ahahah! Sorry to burst his bubble but he can't do that since I'm a High-Class Devil myself." Yakumo said amusingly, seeing the confused and dumbfounded faces of everyone. Except for her friends, of course.

"I see. May we know what you're name is? And who are your friends? Are they you're peerage?" Sirzechs asked her curiously.

"Mah, Lucifer-sama. What gave you the idea that they're my peerage?" Yakumo said with a mischievous grin that really reminded Sirzechs and Grayfia of a certain blond.

"They're not? Then please enlighten us of whose peerage they are and also your name." Sirzechs said seriously, not wanting to play games anymore.

"Very well then, Lucifer-sama. My name is Yakumo Ose, the last living member of the 'extinct' Ose Household and one of Naruto Paimon's Pawn." Yakumo introduced herself loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"What!" They all shouted.

"Did she just say, Ose?"

"Naruto Paimon is alive!"

"Did she just say Paimon?"

"Hhehehehe oh Naruto-kun." Everyone turns around to see Naruto and Erica on the dance floor.

"You look incredible tonight," he confessed. "You have no idea how much that dress is turning me on right now."

"If you're lucky, I'll let you remove it later," she teased, her foot intentionally running along his shin.

Naruto groaned as images of removing her dress took shape in his mind, a wicked grin spreading across his handsome face. "I always get what I want," he flirted.

"Paimon!" Riser roared as he saw the bastard with his sister.

"When did he get here, I did not sense him." Was on Sirzechs, Grayfia and the other devil's mind.

"Don't be a cock blocker Riser," Naruto said as his peerage ran over to him.

"Damn it Naruto-kun. Where have you been?" Toph asked.

"You see I was on my way when a black cat crosses my path which means I have to wait an hour before I can find a new path," Naruto said as his peerage nodded their heads.

"Damn it I hate when that happens," Basra said as everyone sweatdropped.

"Then when I took the next path, I met an old devil who was struggling to cross the road," Naruto said as the devil face vault at his ridiculous reason for being late.

"So did you kick her across the road like you are supposed to?" Hinata asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted and his peerage started to laugh.

"Naruto Paimon, how dare you kick an old lady?" Venelana, lady Phenex, and Sitri shouted in anger.

"They are just messing with them." A voice said from behind them.

"Chisato-chan is right," Seras said with a smile.

"That's Naruto-kun for you, he loves-"

"To mess with people." Brandish said as Kyoka glared at her. "You are just too easy to read."

"Why you little bitch," Kyoka said.

"ENOUGH, HE SHOULD BE DISQUALIFY FOR BEING LATE FOR OUR MATCH." Riser shouted.

"Sorry brother but I make the rules to your match and he is not disqualified," Erica said with a smile. "But he will be punished, he can only use half of his peerage to fight you."

"That's not fair!" Sona shouted.

"Don't worry about it Sona-chan, it will be ok," Naruto said with a smile.

"I am going to wipe that smile off your face." Riser growled. "Ladies!" All of Riser peerage appeared.

"Hinata, Basra, Toph, Miia and Yakumo," Naruto said as they walked up to him.

"Let the match begin," Grayfia shouted as both teams vanished.

"Chisato-san, why did Naruto-kun not choose you and the other?" Sona said what was on everybody's mind. "I know you five are the strongest in his peerage."

"That's simple Sona-sama, Naruto-kun does not what the fight over too quickly," Kyoka replied with a growled. "I hate when he does that."

"Damn it, I bet he did that on purpose," Sirzechs said to himself. He really wanted to see what all of Naruto Peerage could do oh well at least he would get to see how strong Naruto was.

On the battlefield

The field was a rocky valley surround by mountains, Naruto was at his base at the foot of a mountain. "So what is the plan Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"That's simple, take care of everybody except Riser and if one or two of them get past you then let them," Naruto replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Basra asked.

"I am going to meditate," Naruto said which shocked them. "Don't worry, it is going to be amazing." Naruto when into the normal meditating position. He started to glow red and started to float off the ground.

"Amazing," Toph said as she saw the rocks rising around him and being destroyed.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto entered his mindscape to see a dungeon-like sewer with about six inches of water on the ground that can off the dripping cave-like walls. It was poorly lit and depressing if not a little intimidating due to an ominous aura coming from the cage that looked more like a prison cell that the blonde overlooked. "Note to self, change this place when I have the time."

He pushed himself up out of the water and walked slowly up to the silver gate with a paper seal drawn in blood. A pair of glowing demonic eyes and a wide smirk came closer to him taking the shape of a big ass fox with fiery red fur. The tips of his sharp white fangs poked out of his maw. "Aren't I popular, two devils in one day?"

Cut

* * *

 **Erica Phenex (** **Erica Blandelli** **from in Campione!)**

 **Race:** Pure-Blooded Devil

 **Age:** 24

Erica's Peerage

Sonya A. Blade (From Mortal Kombat)

Momoyo Kawakami (From Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!)

Godou Kusanagi (from in Campione!)

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

* * *

 **Queen: Chisato Hasegawa (from** **Shinmai Maou no Testament)**

Former Race: Angel

Age:?

 **Rook: Kagamiin Kyoka (From Dragon Riot)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 18

 **Rook 2: Miia (No last Name) from the daily life of a monster girl  
**

Former Race: Lamia

Age: 17

 **Bishop (Mutation): Brandish μ (From Fairy Tail)**

Former Race: Spriggan

Age: 18

 **Bishop (Mutation) 2: Seras Victoria (From Hellsing ultimate)  
**

Former Race: True Vampire

Age: 24

 **Knight (Mutation): Basara Toujou (From Shinmai Maou no Testament)**

Former Race: Human/Hero

Age: 16

 **Knight: Himura Kenshin (From** **Rurouni Kenshin)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 28

 **Pawn (2 pieces): Hinata Hyuga (from Naruto the last)**

Former Race: Human

Age: 17

 **Pawn (3 pieces): Yakumo Ose (from Naruto)**

Age: 15

 **Pawn (3 pieces): Toph Beifong (From Avatar the last Airbender)  
**

Former Race: Human


End file.
